Rumble of the Robot Masters
by The Asylum of the Devitory
Summary: To save Dr. Light's business, a tournament is held between the old Wily and Cossack robots, all competing for the ultimate prize... a date with Roll! [Current chapter: Gemini Man vs Tengu Man!]
1. Prologue

Rumble of the Robot Masters  
  
Prologue  
  
Rockman yawned. He sat on the living room chair watching yet another soap opera rerun with his sister Roll. The plot on the soap was as boring and repetitive as usual to Rock. To Roll, however, every episode was as emotion packed and thrilling as the last. "That's so sad..." Roll sighed to herself, dabbing at the tears in her eyes watching some boy band wannabe pretty boy tell the Britney Spears idolizer that he has to move to some other country tomorrow.  
  
"You're right Roll, that is sad..." Rock grumbled.  
  
"Rock! Have you no heart?" Roll gasped at Rock's comment.  
  
"Well, It's kinda' hard to have one once you've watched one episode repeat itself over and over and over again, calling itself a new episode every time," Rock sighed, "and then there's the killer robots always after me."  
  
"Rock!" Roll sounded disgusted.  
  
"I mean, the episodes are so predictable it's not predictable that there's gonna' be something new!" Rockman defended himself. "I mean, first the poser guy meets the tramp, they go out together, guy cheats on girl, break up, make up, someone has to move or find someone else or die...the same thing every episode."  
  
"Honestly Rock..." Roll trailed off.  
  
Just then, Blues ambled into the room. "Hey Rock, what's up bro?" Blues said cheerfully as he walked by the couch and plopped himself down between Rockman and Roll. "Hey sis'," Blues said while playfully ruffling Roll's amber blonde hair, "What's on?"  
  
"Another one of her soaps," Rockman said gloomily, "she forced me to watch it with her."  
  
"Again?" Blues chuckled. "I tell ya' though, it sure beats fighting robots bent on world domination scrapping everything in sight. You above all should know that, Rock," Blues jested, nudging Rockman in the ribs.  
  
"Get off it, Blues," Rockman snorted with laughter, playfully whacking Blues' shoulder.  
  
"Boys, I have some bad news for you," the voice of Doctor Light said from behind them. The three androids turned their heads around to look at their creator in the doorway to the living room. Auto was standing behind the Doctor, his arms crossed around his round body.  
  
"What's up, Doc?" Blues said, a worried tone playing on his voice.  
  
"Boys, I know how much you like that television," Light sighed, making his way to the couch where they sat, "but I'm afraid we can't afford the seven- thousand channel satellite dish anymore."  
  
"What?" Rockman couldn't believe his audio receptors.  
  
"Well boys," said Light, "recently public interest in my profession has, well, declined," Light said cautiously. "Our funding has been significantly cut short."  
  
"Oh well," Blues hummed, "at least I can keep my stereo."  
  
"What for, Doctor Light?" Rockman asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, people simply don't believe that robotics is the field of the future, Rock." Light sighed. "And at this rate, and at our current budget with cutbacks and all, my work will go under in about three months or so."  
  
Roll gasped. "That can't happen!" she squealed, "You're Doctor Light! The smartest guy in the world! No one could doubt you! No one!"  
  
"I'm afraid it can, Roll," Light sagged, "I'm afraid it can."  
  
"There's gotta' be something we can do! Something that will get people back into robotics!"  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Like..."  
  
Roll found herself unable to continue.  
  
"Wait!" Rockman gleamed jumping to his feet, "I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Blues asked.  
  
"I've got an idea that will get almost everyone back into robotics!" Rock exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Light asked his robot.  
  
"We'll- umm," Rockman trailed off. Soon, he was looking at Roll. "Roll, could you come with me for a second?" Rockman asked his sister as politely as he could.  
  
"Umm, okay..." Roll murmured as she got to her feet.  
  
After they brushed by Auto in the doorway, Rockman led Roll to the adjacent kitchen. "Listen, Roll, we both want Doctor Light to keep his job, right?" Rockman asked his sister. Roll nodded once.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"Doctor Light is famous mainly because he built me as a fighting machine to keep Wily at bay," Rockman said. "So, I guess that means that most people are interested in robotics because of robot battles," Rockman reasoned, "does that sound right to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Roll shrugged. "So what's your great idea?"  
  
"My idea is that we get all of Wily's and Doctor Cossack's misfit robots from the Robot Museum, reprogram them, and hold a tournament!" Rockman explained.  
  
"That's crazy!" Roll blurted out, "No one would want to see that! Remember what happened last time an idea like that was made? Wily stole all the robots for himself and tried to dominate the world with them!"  
  
"Wily's in hiding now, remember?" Rockman reminded his sister, "I don't think he'll give us any trouble."  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight: you want to get all of the rouge robots from the Museum, right?" Roll asked his brother calmly. Rockman nodded.  
  
"And then you want to hold some kind of tournament, where people pay to get in to see a pile of robots beat the circuitry out of each other?"  
  
"You got it." Rockman smiled.  
  
"What an absurd idea!" Roll exclaimed. "What if the robots don't want to fight? Even though they'll have to, they'll be sluggish and won't even try to fight! It'll be a disaster!"  
  
"Who says they won't want to fight?" Rockman smirked, looking at Roll.  
  
At first, Roll had no idea what Rockman was getting at. And then, after a few seconds of silence passed between them, Roll caught on. "Oh no. No no no!" Roll pouted.  
  
"Aw, please?" Rockman pleaded.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please? For me?  
  
"You heard me, no!"  
  
"For Doctor Light at least?"  
  
Roll paused and bit her lip. "Oh, fine," she grumbled.  
  
"Well then, we'd better start preparing then," Rockman said, completely shifting thought as he walked back into the living room.  
  
*********************  
  
-The Asylum's note  
  
So, the tournament begins! And just what did Rockman have in mind for Roll's place in all this? What? You think I'll tell ya' now? Ha, dream on. You'll just have to keep reading, won' cha?  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
********************* 


	2. The Wreckoning

Chapter 1- The Wreckoning  
  
The fluffy white clouds hung high in the sky, floating around listlessly just like any other day. But this day was different. Today, people from all around the world gathered into the monstrous Monstropilis City Arena of Japan to bear witness to the epic event dubbed "The Wreckoning," an event so infamous the last month or so that it was constantly advertised all around the international commerce centers since it was conceived. Everywhere anyone in the world turned they would be staring at either a poster or a television screen shamelessly blaring the news of the gathering.   
  
The stadium echoed with the jumbled voices in the seatings chatting amongst them. Suddenly, the large set of lights that illuminated the stadium in a deep indigo glowing abruptly shut off. Instantaneously, the whole crowd silenced with the lights' queue. The stadium was thrown into a pitch-black darkness. Then, a small bright spotlight shone down to the center of the arena. Standing in the light was a small blue robot, known world wide as the Blue Bomber, Rockman. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Rockman called out to the crowd, "Welcome to the Wreckoning!" The crowd let sound a deafening cheer at the name of the event. "In this seven round tournament, sixty-four of the world's most notorious and feared robots will battle it out to determine the ultimate champion of the robot world!" Rockman continued. "And the undisputed master of metal and mainframes will claim the ultimate prize…" Rockman trailed off, outstretching his arm to one end of the arena as if inviting a guest to join him. Another small spotlight shone its glow down upon the entrance to the field, and a small red dressed blonde haired girl walked out into the center of the ring, accompanying Rockman. "…a one night date with the incredible…" The girl slowly shuffled her feet towards the center of the field. "…the always helpful," The girl was now standing at Rockman's side. "…and the beautiful inside and on the out, Roll!"  
  
"I'm going to remember this, Rock!" Roll muttered under her breath. Roll swore she would remember; she had a large jar of honey at home with Rock's empty lubricant oil canister's name on it.  
  
Instantly, the stadium lights turned themselves on once again, flooding the arena with bright white light. Rockman and Roll both made their way to a small booth behind the borders of the ring, joining Blues on the two vacant seats beside him. "Hey everyone, I'm Blues, and I'll be your ringside announcer tonight." Blues spoke into the microphone in his hand. "You all know who I am," Rockman said into a microphone of his own, "I'll also be your announcer."   
  
"Well now," said Rockman casually, "Let's meet today's two combatants."  
  
"On the north end of the battle field," Blues announced, "the king of physical strength, Guts Man!" A large black-bodied robot trudged from out of the north end entrance to the field.  
  
"And hailing from the south end of the field," Rockman proclaimed, "the master of everything round and hollow, Ring Man!" A red and gold android entered the arena through the opposite end of Guts Man, playfully juggling a large golden ring in his hand.  
  
"Huh huh, I'm gonna' crush ya'," Guts Man guffawed at Ring Man, his lethargic speech processor showing his neuro-circuitry capacity.   
  
"B-Ring it on, chuckles," Ring Man retorted.  
  
Auto suddenly jumped into the arena from the front row seats, aimed his hand at the center of the ring, and exclaimed, "Let the match begin, now!" And he hobbled back into his seat.  
  
The two competitors circled around the field, eyeing each other doggedly while sizing themselves up. Guts man placed his gigantic closed fist into his other humongous hand and cracked his knuckles. He did the vise-a-versa with his other hand as well before sluggishly advancing on Ring Man. Ring Man gripped his ring in his hand tightly, awaiting Guts Man to come within his Ring Boomerang's attack range.  
  
Ring Man found his moment, and pulled back his arm holding his ring. With a mighty sweep of his arm, Ring Man hurled the Ring Boomerang towards Guts Man. Before Guts Man could even move, the ring met him dead center in his face. If Guts Man had a nose, he would have been kneeling on the ground holding his nose in agony. Instead he knelt on the ground holding his face in his hands in agony. The ring projectile bounced off Guts Man's face and sailed back to Ring Man, who caught it effortlessly in his hand.  
  
Within instants, Ring Man was rushing towards Guts Man with Ring Boomerang in hand. Ring Man raised his hand again ready to let Guts Man have it at point-blank range, when Guts Man raised his massive body, letting his height and girth tower over Ring Man, making him look like a scrawny sinew-cable. Ring Man barely had time to blink before Guts Man's massive fist introduced itself to Ring Man's face with inexcusable rudeness.  
  
Ring Man found himself wandering about the ring in a dizzy haze, barely able to see straight out of his damaged visual receptors. "Ouch…thhhat reallly herrrrt…" Ring Man babbled, rubbing his unhinged jaw from underneath his metal mask.   
  
"Huh, that was fun!" Guts Man bellowed, flexing his hydraulics-powered muscle cables.  
  
Suddenly, Ring Man whirled around and threw another Ring Boomerang at his foe. Guts Man, now expecting the speeding projectile from Ring Man, raised his hand and caught the rushing ring. "Oooh, nice bracelet," Guts Man snorted, sliding the ring onto his forearm.  
  
"Gimme back my ring, you freak!" roared Ring Man.  
  
"It's mine now!" Guts Man shot back. "Come get it!"  
  
Ring Man rushed at Guts Man, ignoring his better common sense. Guts Man only held up his hand and stopped Ring Man's charge by blocking him by his face, "Give it back!" Ring Man demanded, swinging punches violently that sailed through the air harmlessly, his outranged attacks kept at bay by Guts Man's burly arm while his face still lay buried in Guts Man's monstrous palm. With one thoughtless movement, Guts Man effortlessly closed his hand containing Ring Man's face shut. Ring Man yelped as his pain receptors sent loads of its received information to his cerebral CPU. And with another effortless motion, Guts Man tossed away Ring Man to the far end of the ring as if he were some pathetic child's toy.  
  
"Haw haw!" snorted Guts Man, "I still gots yer ring!" he taunted. Ring Man then put his hand behind his back, and pulled out the ring that Guts Man had taken for a bracelet.  
  
"Hey! You stole my ring!" Guts Man whined.  
  
"It's my ring, idiot!" Ring Man shouted back at Guts Man.  
  
Guts Man then turned to his side, and grasped a nearby spotlight stand pole beside him with his massive hands. With a grunt of effort and a huge burst of raw power, Guts Man plucked the huge pole out of the stadium floor as if he were pulling a twenty-foot metal weed. Raising the pole high above his head, Guts Man flung down the lights and stand at Ring Man. Ring Man avoided the assault with ease, simply side-stepping to his right, letting the spotlights crash harmlessly beside him. "Ha ha, you missed!" Ring Man taunted. Ring Man's laughter was cut abruptly short when Guts Man promptly picked up the large pole again and smashed it into Ring Man's side, sprawling the ringed robot on his back on the ground. Raising the large spotlight stand again, Guts Man threw down the lights on Ring Man, crushing the poor robot's CPU offline.  
  
"Duh huh huh, I won!" Guts Man cheered, leaving Ring Man's flattened body twitching underneath the crushed spotlight stand.  
  
"And our first battle winner is Guts Man!" Blues announced to the crowd, generating a deafening response cheer.  
  
******************  
The Asylum's Note:  
Next up: Knight Man Versus Napalm Man!  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
******************  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
*********************  



	3. Knight Man VS Napalm Man

******************  
The Asylum's Note:  
Next up: Knight Man Versus Napalm Man!  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
******************  
  
"Whoa ho!" Blues mused, holding a large wad of money bills in his hand, "Seven thousand eight hundred, seven thousand nine hundred- Holy- eight thousand!"  
  
"And that's just your stack!" Rockman beamed from the other side of the living room where he, Blues, Roll, Auto and Light sat, "I've got over eleven thousand in my stack!"  
  
"And so altogether," Light murmured, awestruck at their profits while punching digits into his calculator, "that makes… fifty-eight thousand, nine hundred and twenty-seven dollars!"  
  
"Now the Doc's business is saved for sure!" Auto exclaimed cheerfully, bearing a large mess of bills in his gripper hand.   
  
"Not yet boys," Light sighed, "We're still at least a billion left in debt, and then there's the other expenses we have to pay for…" Light trailed off gloomily.  
  
"Oh well," Roll sighed, "maybe the second time around tonight we'll make even more than last night." Roll shivered when she remembered Ring Man getting flattened to a pancake.  
  
The stadium tonight was no more different than last night's turnout, except there were at least seven hundred more people watching the event this time. "Dude, I hear Knight Man was one of the stolen robots from the Robot Olympics," one fan said to another in the stands.   
  
"Yeah, but Napalm Man- I hear he uses some pretty mean bombs in battle," replied the other.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Rockman spoke from the center of the ring with his microphone. The crowd's attention instantly focused on the Blue Bomber. "Tonight's metal-mashing match will be between two competitors of vastly different styles. On the north end of the field comes the expert of massive demolition, Napalm Man!" A purple robot with tank treads for feet, wielding two pointy appendages for hands drove out onto the field. "And from the south end of the field, his creator's identity is still unknown, but that doesn't stop him from dominating in close range combat, Knight Man!" The heavy jingle of clanging chains could be heard echoing over the stadium as a blue robot made his was onto the opposite end of the ring from Napalm Man. He held a shining gold trimmed shield in one hand, and sported a large mourning star ball mounted on a chain in place of his other hand. Rockman quickly dashed back to his announcer's table along with his brother and sister.  
  
Auto, again leaping from over the arena walls, dashed into the center of the ring, and exclaimed, "I am the referee! The first robot to destroy the other wins! Begin battle!" And with that, Auto rushed back to the walls, vaulted himself over, and dissolved into the crowd.  
  
"C'mon now, metalhead," Napalm Man taunted his foe, "be good and sit still so I can blast ya'."  
  
"I shall soon prove to thou thy emptiness of thy idle threats," Knight Man shot back at his opponent.  
  
Without wasting any time, Napalm Man aimed his hand appendage at Knight Man. With a blast of smoke and flame, the orange appendage was sent hurling at Knight Man. Knight Man raised his shield, letting the Napalm Bomb bounce off it harmlessly. Knight Man quickly raised his leg and kicked the explosive back at Napalm Man. However, the Napalm Bomb exploded in midair, sending a hail of shrapnel and fire down upon the two robots.  
  
When Napalm Man lowered his arms that were shielding his eyes from the bomb, he found Knight Man standing at this toes. Raising his attack arm, Knight Man swung his Knight Chain at Napalm Man, Napalm Man barely finding time to jump out of harm's way. Before Napalm Man could launch a counterattack, Knight Man had already raised his mourning star again, and let it sail through the air, smacking Napalm Man on his head.  
  
"Ouch! Jesus, that had to hurt!" Blues exclaimed after watching the fist blood victory, "Right on his head!"  
  
"I tell ya' Blues," Rockman commented, "Knight Man may be a pushover when you've got a bomb launcher or gun, but when he's right up close to ya', you're good as lost."  
  
Rockman's words proved true as Knight Man let his Knight Chain crash into Napalm Man's left shoulder. Napalm Man drove backwards, rubbing his damaged limp left arm with his right. Knight Man again moved in for another attack, however Napalm Man quickly pointed his good arm at his advancing aggressor and fired off another Napalm Bomb. The bomb met Knight Man in the gut with such a force behind it that it exploded upon impact sending Knight Man's body flying backwards for seven meters. Knight Man lay flat on his back, a large smoldering hole blown in his torso. Wearily dragging his damaged body back to his feet, Knight Man collapsed to one knee and spat out a thick glob of oil on the ground. "Had enough yet?" Napalm Man jeered.  
  
"Our duel is far from over," Knight Man snarled back at Napalm Man, wiping away the oil on his helmet and standing up again.  
  
Napalm Man regenerated another Napalm Bomb from his hollow wrist on his functional arm, and sent it flying towards Knight Man. Knight Man, now expecting the explosive projectile, wound back his left attack arm and struck out at the bomb with his Knight Chain, whacking the explosive high into the sky where it detonated, creating a brilliant explosion in the sky- someone in the crowd shouted "Look Mom! Fireworks!"  
  
The remnants of the Napalm Bomb came raining down upon the field again in a dazzling show of flames. Napalm Man quickly let his good arm fly in front of his face again, quickly soon after throwing his arm out again and blindly firing a Napalm Bomb in front of him. Another dashing display of pyrotechnics erupted on the ground from the bomb, throwing the rapidly advancing Knight Man off his balance, sending him skidding on his shield sideways. Knight Man wearily got up to his feet, trying to shake the dizziness from his balance gyros. He held his Knight Chain shoulder in agony- and found his striking arm, Knight Chain and all, lying still on the ground a few meters beside him. Napalm Man aimed his arm at Knight Man again. "See ya', sucka'!" Napalm Man hissed, launching another Napalm Bomb at his foe.  
  
But before the Napalm Bomb could hit Knight Man, Knight Man hunched over and wound his arm holding his shield back across his chest. When the bomb was about to strike a fatal blow upon him, Knight Man wildly flung his remaining arm away from his body, the shield knocking the Napalm Bomb away from him and hurling back at its sender. Napalm Man could barely move in time to stop the speeding projectile from crashing into his search eye mounted on his forehead, and disappearing into his body. "Oh shit!" Napalm Man screeched, furiously whacking his body and search eye with this good arm, desperately trying to knock the bomb out of him. Knight Man crouched down to the ground and hid his body from Napalm Man with his shield.  
  
The explosion of Napalm Man's body was nothing less than titanic. The ear-shattering blast that came from the detonation of Knight Man's foe sent Knight Man flying backwards, tumbling head over heels seventeen times before he crashed into the arena wall. The whole arena was filled with smoke after the flames had subsided. The giant ventilation fans that hung above the arena turned themselves on and began sucking up all the smoke from the stadium. When the smoke clouds cleared, all that anyone could see of Napalm Man was just his legs and waist, just starting to erupt in a small inferno.  
  
"And there we have it, folks!" Blues announced to the screaming audience, "Knight Man is tonight's winner!"  
  
Roll groaned and laid her head down into her crossed arms on the table. "Why did I ever have to agree to date the winner…?"  
  
*****************  
The Asylum's note:  
Boom! About time we had a good explosion here, huh?  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
*****************  



	4. Clown Man Vs. Flash Man

Chapter 4 - Clown Man Versus Flash Man  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
Rockman's call to the audience from his microphone at the center of the arena triggered another silence from the roaring crowd. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to tonight's combatants! Hailing from the north end of the field, he is the king of gravity, Gravity Man!" Rockman announced, turning to the north entrance of the field. A few motionless moments passed without any Robot Master entering the battle ring. "I said, the king of gravity, Gravity Man!" Rockman announced again, clearing his throat. Still no Gravity Man came to the ring.  
  
"Okay then," Rockman hummed, slightly embarrassed at the odd turnout, "from the south end of the field, he is master of all cutting blades, Cut Man!' Again, no other android besides Rockman appeared on the field.  
  
"Wait a sec," Blues burst out into his microphone, "I've just been sent a fax from Doctor Cossack- the one who repaired the Robot Masters for their battles." The crowd was deathly silent, anxiously awaiting Blues' news. "Doctor Cossack regrets to inform you," Blues began reading the fax, "that neither Gravity Man nor Cut Man have any desire to compete in the competition, despite its first-place reward..." Blues trailed off looking at Roll.  
  
Roll breathed a sigh of relief. "That's two less creeps I'll have to date," she hummed to herself.  
  
'Okay then, on with the next match up then," Rockman declared. Again, the response roar from the crowd was nothing less than ear shattering. "In the north portion of the field, he is the undisputed master of defensive techniques," Rockman announced, instantly hushing the audience, "he is the one! The only! Plant Man!"  
  
No movement came from the north entrance of the arena. "Son of a..." Rockman muttered in disbelief. "Well, on the south end," Rockman said, addressing the crowd, "based on a famous mythical character, he is the time manipulator Centaur Man!"  
  
Again, Rockman was left in the center of the field all by himself.  
  
"Hang on another second!" Blues announced to the crowd, "I've gotten another fax from Doc Cossack!' Blues cleared his throat and read the fax aloud into the microphone. "Blues, it seems as though Gravity and Cut Man aren't the only black sheep with me. Centaur and Plant Man also refuse to fight. I told them that they were robots, and they had to do what I tell them, but they still seem grudgeful of my authority. I cannot get them to fully co-operate, so they have been excluded from the tournament. Yours, Doctor Mikhael Servengeigh Cossack."  
  
The crowd was turning ugly. Rockman raised his arms above his head to shield himself from the rainstorm of garbage and boos from the revolting audience. Suddenly, Rush galloped onto the field and stood on his two front legs. The crowd silenced almost immediately. Rush then proceeded to walk around the ring on just his forelegs, managing to stay upright and upside down for seven laps around the arena until finally setting back down on his feet. Rush then scampered off back down the north exit of the field. "I owe you one, Rush," Rockman smiled.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this show if far from over!" Blues announced again, "We introduce the combatants from the next match! From the south end of the field, here comes the lord of silliness and foolery, Clown Man!" From the south entrance of the field, a short robot playfully skipped to Rockman's side, flailing his monstrously long arms about in the air as he moved. "And from the north end of the field, he is also a master of time manipulation, give it up for Flash Man!" Blues announced. A tall blue robot, bearing a chrome colored plexi-glass dome on his cranium, made his way from the north entrance to Rockman's other side opposite of Clown Man. Rockman quickly dashed back to his seat at the announcer's table.  
  
Again, Auto leapt over the arena wall and ran to the center of the ring and exclaimed, "I declare this a robot battle! Begin!" And with that, Auto scrambled over the arena wall again, disappearing into the crowd again.  
  
"Maybe we should just call him Mr. Referee," Blues joked, nudging Rockman's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but for some reason, I just thought of something called Metabots..." Rockman trailed off.  
  
"Tra-la-la! I'm gonna' beat you!" Clown Man sung to Flash Man, his heavy lisp glitch in his voice processor showing strong.  
  
"I'm gonna' make this quick and painless for you, kid," Flash Man retorted, morphing his left arm into an Arm Cannon.  
  
Clown Man quickly outstretched his long right arm to Flash Man. With a crackling of thunderclaps, two bolts of electricity shot towards Flash Man, Clown Man's signature Thunder Claw attack. With amazing agility, Flash Man jumped out of the Thunder Claw's way and aimed his Arm Cannon at Clown Man. Firing off three plasma shots, Flash Man struck Clown Man in the chest all three times. Clown Man fell on his back, a plume of smoke rising from his damaged body. "That hurt!" Clown Man wailed, bawling like a child.  
  
"You ain't seen hurt yet, kid!" Flash Man threatened, recharging his cannon.   
  
Flash Man aimed his cannon at his adversary again, when Clown Man tossed out his left arm and fired another twin blasts of electricity him. The blasts hit Flash Man dead center, throwing the blue robot to the ground. Flash Man groaned, then wearily got to his knees. Clown Man was standing behind him in a flash, and wrapped his freakishly long arms around him. And with a big breath and a grunt of equal size, Clown Man squeezed his arms together, trapping Flash Man in a bear hug. Flash Man struggled and squirmed to free himself of Clown Man's crushing grip, but the robot's massive arms were just too powerful for Flash Man to wrest away. "Ring around the rosy! Pockets full of poesies!" Clown Man cheerfully sung to himself as he began to waltz in circles around the arena, taking Flash Man with him in his dizzying parade in his crushing arms.  
  
"Leggo' of me, you little punk!" Flash Man snarled, struggling more violently to free himself. Yet Clown Man hung on to Flash Man like a koala cub clings to her mother, and continued his singsong.   
  
"Ashes! Ashes! All fall, down!" When Clown Man finished the final verse, he raised Flash Man high above his head, and slammed him down to the ground with a brutal force behind it. "Yay! That was fun!" Clown Man cheered, dancing around the ring.  
  
Flash Man groaned and groggily rose to his feet. Clown Man had skipped right in front of him and wound back his long arm, and then shot his limb at Flash Man. Suddenly, Flash Man disappeared from sight in one brilliant flash of light. "Hey, where'd you go?" Clown Man cried, looking around for his foe. "Where are you?" Clown Man called out again, taking a few steps forward. The crowd burst out in collective laughter. "What's so funny?" Clown Man asked aloud innocently. He took a few more steps forward, again generating a laugh from the audience. "Hey, what's up anyway?" Clown Man asked himself.   
  
Just then, someone from the front row seats yelled "Dude! He's right behind you!"  
  
Clown Man spun around to his back to see Flash Man standing right behind him with a big grin. "Say kid, do you like games?" Flash Man asked.  
  
"You bet!" Clown Man cheered, completely forgetting that they was supposed to destroy each other at the mention of anything fun.  
  
"How about, Hide and Go Seek?" Flash Man inquired.  
  
"Oh boy! One of my favorites!" Clown Man exclaimed, bearing a broad grin.  
  
"What the hell...?" Rockman mused.  
  
"Here's the deal. You count and I'll hide. Once you count to five, you come look for me. I'll be in the arena somewhere," Flash Man instructed.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Blues asked, just as confused as his brother.  
  
"Goody!" Clown Man cheered, quickly covering his eyes. "One, two, three," Clown Man opened up a slit through his laced fingers.  
  
"No peeking now!" Flash Man said, still standing right in front of Clown Man.  
  
"Four, five!" Clown Man exclaimed, throwing his hands away from his eyes. "Come out come you wherever you are!"  
  
Flash Man was nowhere in sight. "Flash Man?" Clown Man asked to no one in particular. Just then, Clown Man felt a tap on his shoulder. Clown Man whirled around to see the barrel of Flash Man's Arm Cannon aimed right in his face. The blast of the cannon shooting in Clown Man's head sent echoes rolling all over the stadium. The dismembered head of Clown Man rolled all the way to the other side of the ring, leaving his body to collapse lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"And there's our winner for tonight!" Rockman announced excitedly to the roaring crowd, "Flash Man!"  
  
**************  
The Asylum's note:  
OY! Next up: Needle Man Vs. Burst Man!  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
************** 


	5. Needles or... Burst?

Untitled 

Needle Man VS Burst Man...A battle of---ummm. aw, who am I kidding? It's gonna be a massacre... 

Chapter 4 - Needles or … Burst? 

"Dear diary," Roll murmured to herself as she wrote in her little black heart-embroidered book, "Again I have to see which one of these worn-down creeps I'll have to go out with. If it wasn't for Doctor Light's business going under, I'd have told Rock to screw off!" Roll sighed, and stared out the window of her room. "Well, thank God I don't have to date Clown Man. His idea of a date would probably be a game of tag," Roll muttered to herself while writing, "And Napalm Man, ugh, no way at all. Guts Man… he's just too dumb for my tastes." 

A sudden knocking at Roll's door made her quickly slide her diary and pen into her desk drawer. "Hey Roll!" the voice of Blues called through her door, "there's a package here for ya'!" 

Roll opened her door to see Blues holding a large cardboard box, wrapped shut with ordinary scotch tape and string. "Who's it from?" Roll asked, taking the parcel from Blues. 

"Huh, beats me," Blues said, "but if ya' look at the tag, it seems like somebody likes ya'." 

Roll hurriedly flew her hand up to the top of the package and held the address tag, which was neatly tied to the parcel with string. The tag read: 

To: Roll LightFrom: The `Bot who'll win the tournament for sure! 

And below the writing, there was a neat drawing of a heart, sloppily colored in red with pencil crayon. 

"I didn't even think those guys were smart enough to write…" Roll said to herself, "Thanks Blues." She said as she closed the door to her room. 

Taking a pair of scissors from her desk drawer, Roll hastily opened up the package. Setting the scissors aside on her desk, Roll opened up the package and took out what was inside. In her hand she held a perfectly shaped stuffed doll of herself. Roll hastily took another look at the tag of the package. The addressee was herself, but there was still no indication of who had sent her the parcel. It wasn't until Roll actually set the doll down by her pillow in her bed, beside the other numerous plush wildlife, that she noticed something pinned to the back of her miniature replica. It was a leaf, a bright green leaf that anyone could find dangling on just about any tree. "These robots really are crazy," she muttered to herself as she tucked her soft duplicate under the bed covers. 

The stadium again was packed to the limits like the previous nights. And once again, the crowd was as loud and noisy as ever. "Those stupid bloody robots," Rockman fumed at his announcer table alongside Blues and Roll, "if I ever get a hold on one of those four robots who stood me up last night, I swear I'll kick their asses twice as hard as I did them last time…" Rockman mumbled. 

"Oh well," Blues chuckled, "at least we know tonight's guys'll show up." 

Rockman sighed and walked to the center of the ring, microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he called, "may I introduce tonight's competitors! On the north end of the field, he is the bubble blowing demolition expert, Burst Man!" A large blocky purple robot trudged onto the field on Rockman's queue. "And, on the south end of the field, he is the sharp shooting master of pinpoint accuracy with pinpoints, Needle Man!" A short bulky blue robot with a crown of three spikes lacing his cranium marched onto the field. 

Oddly, the arena was silent. That was until a spotlight shone onto the top rows of seats in the audience, shining straight on Auto. "I declare this a Robot Battle! Begin!" 

"Huh, I am thinking of something called Medabots now…" Blues mumbled. 

"You say you're tough. C'mon then, let see how much," Needle Man taunted. 

"Let's see how much you laugh when I blow you sky high," Burst Man retorted. 

A small ring produced itself from the top of Burst Man's head, and a large bubble was born from that ring, floating gently to Needle Man, carrying a large bomb inside it. Needle Man transformed his left arm into a Needle Cannon, and produced a single small sharp spike. Needle Man simply jabbed the bubble with his spike, popping it on impact. The bomb dropped to the ground, ticking away harmlessly. Needle Man raided his foot, and kicked the bomb away behind him. "Stupid duds," Burst Man growled to himself. 

Before Burst Man could even move, Needle Man had leapt right in front of him and shoved his Needle Cannon barrel right to his chest. And with a short burst of energy, Burst Man soon felt Needle Man's weapon blasting holes through his body. Burst Man, now reeling in immeasurable pain screaming from his touch receptors, found himself flat against the arena wall. "Ouch," groaned Burst Man, holding his large multiple wounds bleeding heavily. 

Within instants, Needle Man has jumped right in front of Burst Man. Lowering his spike-topped head, Needle Man chuckled "You water-bots were always so hollow." And with that, Needle Man's spiked top head launched towards Burst Man, his Spikepole Headbutt ramming through Burst Man's body. Burst Man gagged and his body sagged limp, pinned to the wall by only the pole that connected Needle Man to the rest of his head. Needle Man retracted his cranium, leaving Burst Man to flop to the floor lifelessly. 

"Eeeeewww!" Roll grimaced, burying her face in her hands. 

"Whoo Hooo!" Blues cheered, rooting his fists in the air in applause. 

"And there's our winner," Rockman announced to the screaming crowd as Needle Man began plucking off Burst Man's inside mechanics from his spiked crown, "Needle Man!" 

*************The Asylum's note:Whoa! Gory violence for the whole family! Burst Man didn;t stand a chance...-The Asylum (Chill Man)************* 

[ 10-19-2001: Message edited by: Mewfour 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. Hocus Pocus Tire Burnus

Untitled 

Chapter 5- Hocus Pocus Tire Burnus 

The lab phone mounted on the wall of the development room rang. Within instants, Blues plucked the receiver from the mount and spoke. "Y'llo?" 

"Ah, Blues!" a familiar voice said from the other end of the slightly static line. 

"Yo! Whuzzap, Doc Coss?" Blues said. 

"Is Doctor Light there?" Cossack asked. 

"Yeah! Just a sec'," Blues said. Covering the mouthpiece with his large hand, Blues turned his head around and called "Yo! Doc Light! Cossack's on the phone for ya'!" 

Doctor Light ambled into the room and took the receiver from Blues. "Hello? … Oh, hello Doctor Cossack- yes, yes-" Blues stood there, watching his co-creator talk. "Why yes, we can- excellent! Goodbye." Doctor Light hung up the receiver back onto its mount. 

"What was that?" Blues asked inquisitively, just as Rockman and Roll entered the room. 

"Cossack just told me that those other four robots, Cut Man, Plant Man, Gravity Man and… who was that other one…?" 

"Centaur Man," Rockman chimed in. 

"…and Centaur Man, the ones who didn't want to fight in the tournament, have had a little, err, dispute," Doctor Light said. 

"Huh. So?" Blues asked. 

"Cossack told me that recently, they were having a little argument between the four of them, arguing who was the best of the four." 

"So?" 

"So Cossack asked me if I could hold a `Mini-tournament' inside the real one, featuring those four robots." 

"Sounds cool. When's it start?" 

"Well, Cossack says that those four are much too busy bickering between themselves to actually fight… so he's going to keep me posted. Until then, he's having them do various chores with him." 

Rockman chuckled at the thought of Kalinka getting free pony-back rides from Centaur Man. 

********************** 

"Hello again, everyone!" Rockman called to the crowd that had gathered to view The Wreckoning. One again, the crowd let loose a mighty ear blasting cheer of applause. The Blue Bomber walked to the center of the ring, accompanied only by a lone spotlight. "In the north end of the field, here comes the fuel-guzzling, gauge pumpin', tire burning speed demon, Turbo Man!" A sudden loud squealing of spinning tires filled the arena air accompanied by the heavy revving of an engine of some sort, and a cloud of thick smoke billowed onto the field. Then, a large blurry vehicle drove out onto the field right beside Rockman. When the smoke cleared, there was a sleek green hot rod parked beside Rockman. "Oh, ladies and gentlemen," Rockman spoke into his microphone, "Turbo Man is also a Robot Master in disguise!" 

As soon as Rockman said this, the front of the racecar spit in half down the middle, the exposed running engine tucked away neatly into a folding compartment of the body of the hot rod, and a pair of arms found themselves attached to the rear tires of the car as it tipped itself up onto its front end, which folded forwards and the halves became even more distinct from each other, looking like a crude pair of legs. A head with a black shaded visor propped itself up on top of the metal android's body, sporting a fancy checkered-flag stripe on it's forehead. "Yo Rock." The robot said, his figure towering over Rockman's head by about a foot and a half. 

"Show off," Roll grumbled. 

"And from the south end," Rockman continued, "he is the wizard of Oz, although there is no Oz, but you get the idea! Magic Man!" 

A poof of blue smoke erupted from the other side of Rockman, and a tall slender figure stepped from the cloud. The robot wore a tall shining top hat with an oversized red bow, and playfully twirled a long cane in his large white-gloved hand. 

"Roll," Magic Man said, pointing the shining red ruby on the handle of his cane at the female robot, "you like rabbits, don't you?" 

"Umm…yeah…" Roll murmured. 

Magic Man only nodded, and jabbed off his top hat with the leg of his cane, catching it with his other hand. Opening his other hand, Magic Man's cane began to hover in mid air, as if he was still holding it. With his hand now free, Magic Man reached into the brim of his hat, and plunged his arm down to the elbow into it. When he took it out, he held a large thick-coated albino rabbit by the scruff of the neck. Setting it down gently, Magic Man tapped the little bunny on her rear, just enough to get the little ball of fur hopping towards Roll. Roll gingerly picked the rabbit up and held her in her arms. Magic Man snatched his can back from whatever was holding it still in the air, and flipped his top hat back upon his shining bald cranium. 

"They're both show offs…" Roll sighed, sitting back down in her seat and rubbing behind the rabbit's ears as Rockman ambled back to his announcer seat beside Roll. 

Suddenly, Auto's voice blared over the speakerphones in the stadium announcing, "This is a Robot battle! Begin!" 

"Stop ripping off Medabots man!" A voice shouted from the crowd. 

Turbo Man and Magic Man faced each other, staring the other down with locked eyes. Magic Man twirled his cane in his hand again, and then pointed the end at Turbo Man. "You're going down, Hotshot," Magic Man taunted. 

"It'sTurboTime!" Turbo Man announced in a fast and loud enthusiastic voice, striking a bizarre pose. "Andyou'regonna'betheonewho'sgoin'downsucka'!" Turbo Man retorted, pointing his finger at Magic Man. 

Turbo Man converted himself back into his hot rod form and revved his engine. And with a loud squealing of his rear tires, Turbo Man thrust himself at Magic Man. Magic Man only hummed casually, and lazily sidestepped out of Turbo Man's path, letting Turbo Man zoom past Magic Man harmlessly. Sensing his failure, Turbo Man hit his brakes sharply, creating another ear blasting squeal, he spun around backwards and charged again. This time Magic Man leapt into the air, allowing Turbo man to zoom under him. Magic Man then pointed the handle of his cane towards the speeding Turbo Man, and a large bolt of lightning shot from it headed straight for Turbo Man. 

Turbo Man reverted back into his humanoid mode just in time to have the thunderbolt hit him dead center in the chest. Turbo Man was knocked down on his back by the blast, the thunder leaving a smoking black burn on his chest. Magic Man landed skillfully on his feet, and twirled his cane again. "Had enough yet?" Magic Man jeered. Turbo Man then raised his feet in the air, and flipped himself up onto his feet. 

"Bringiton!" Turbo Man challenged whilst striking another odd pose, making a hand motion at Magic Man that said, "Come and get it!" 

Then Turbo Man shot out his left arm, and a blazing wheel of flames shot from it with amazing velocity, aimed at Magic Man. Magic Man barely had time to dodge the fiery assault, the Scorch Wheel blazed over his head by a few centimeters. "Hah, you missed," Magic Man taunted. 

"Lookagainsucka'!" Turbo Man snickered. 

It wasn't until Magic Man's odor receptors picked up the scent of burning leather that he realized "Ack! My hat's on fire!" 

Turbo Man laughed aloud as he watched Magic Man run around the ring, frantically whapping his head trying to quell the inferno above his forehead. Magic Man finally took off his hat, slammed it to the ground, and stomped on it with his foot and cane to put the fire out. 

When the fire was finally put to rest, Magic Man set his cane aloft in the air once more and wiped his brow with his hand. Magic Man went to grasp his cane from the air again, only to find that is was now present in the clutches of Turbo Man. "My cane!" Magic Man wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Turbo Man. 

"Youwantyourcanebackhuh?" Turbo Man snorted, "comeonandgetitthen!" 

And with that, Turbo Man converted his body back into his hot rod mode, tucking away Magic Man's cane into one of his many compartments in his metal body. Revving his engine and letting his tires scream, Turbo Man shot off to the other side of the arena. "Hey!" Magic Man called out to Turbo Man, "You look pretty damn tough from all the way over there!" he taunted, "why don't you come over here and fight like a man?" 

"Whateveryouwant!" Turbo Man replied, racing towards Magic Man. Magic Man stood in his spot, totally calm as if completely oblivious to the notion that Turbo Man was going to ram him at top-notch speed. And he did with such impact that Magic Man was knocked high into the air and crashed down to the ground. 

Just as Turbo Man had transformed into his upright android mode, stolen cane in hand, Magic Man had formed yet another glowing blue square in his hand, opposite to the hand that was connected to his other arm which hung limp and nearly disabled, and tossed it at Turbo Man. 

The glowing blue Magic Card flew through the air with amazing speed, so fast that even Turbo Man could not rush out of its path. The card hit Turbo Man on his belly, but strangely it left no more than a tiny paint scratch. "Whatthehellwasthat?" Turbo Man asked, poking his little blemish. 

Suddenly, Turbo Man felt less energetic. He even yawned when he realized that that Magic Card had sapped directly into his power core and took out a portion of his battery energy. Even stranger, Magic Man's nonfunctional arm was magically fully operational once more. "Whuh… what happened…?" Turbo Man droned, yawning once more as his speeding voice slowed down a considerable amount. 

"I'll be taking that," Magic Man hummed casually, strolling over to Turbo Man and snatching his cane. Turbo Man simply snatched the cane back. "Give me that!" Magic Man snarled, tugging on his cane. 

"Biteme!" Turbo Man snarled back, pulling back on the cane with his voice beginning to speed up once more. 

The two continued wresting each other in their tug-of-war until Magic Man's grip slipped off the cane, sending the weird robot to the ground on his backside. "Heyyouwantyourcane?" Turbo Man asked, now feeling more invigorated having recovered form the Magic Card, "Thentakeit!" 

Magic Man got to his feet just in time to have Turbo Man drive his cane straight through Magic Man's torso just underneath his bow tie, the cane fully impaling the magician. "And…that's my…. Final act…" Magic Man groaned as he collapsed to the ground. 

"Our winner is Turbo Man!" Rockman announced to the screaming crowd. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	7. Blizzard VS Ice

Chapter 6- Blizzard Man VS Ice Man  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
Once again, Rockman's call to the audience generated a deafening cheer. "In the north end of the field, he is the first of his kind, the master of ice, Ice Man!" A small stocky robot dressed in a fluffy blue parka made his way to the center of the field. "And in the south end, he would make professional Swedish skier look like an amateur, Blizzard Man!" A rotund white robot sporting ski poles pushed his way onto the field mounted on a pair of skis. Rockman hobbled back to his announcer seat beside Roll and Blues.  
  
The arena was oddly silent. "Hold on, ladies and gents," Blues said,  
breaking the silence, "I've been handed a note from Auto. It says that he can't make it to the tournament, so he says to you all: 'I declare this robot battle! Begin!' Sheesh, what an oddball..."  
  
Blizzard Man pointed one of his ski poles at Ice Man and said, "You're goin' down."  
  
"Sure, whatever, ski freak," Ice Man retorted.  
  
Ice Man put both of his hands together, and them spread them apart, holding large slab of ice in one hand. "Here, Blizzard boy, catch!" Ice Man threw the frozen shard towards Blizzard Man. Blizzard Man barely had time todge the Ice Slasher, just managing to raise his arm as the slab of ice zoomed by him. Blizzard Man looked at what remained of one of his ski poles- it was sliced smoothly clean in two.  
  
Just then, Blizzard Man raised his arms. He stood there spread-eagle and shouted, "let there be ice!"  
  
Suddenly, the air in the open-roof stadium became frightfully chilly. Black storm clouds formed in what was once a clear blue sky, thunder and lightning echoed and flashed everywhere. And with a sudden blast of bitterly cold wind, the floor of the arena was coated in a thick layer of ice and snow.  
  
With his one remaining ski pole, Blizzard Man launched himself at Ice Man, his smooth skis sliding along the slippery surface with amazing speed. Ice Man barely had time to blink before Blizzard Man crashed into him with incredible velocity, sending the plump blue robot skidding backwards and crashing into the arena walls.  
  
Blizzard Man was ready to unleash another charging assault, when Ice Man formed another slab of ice in his hands and hurled it at Blizzard Man. The Ice Slasher just barely clipped the edge of Blizzard Man's spherical body. "Ouch!" Blizzard Man whinced, holding his cut and bleeding side.  
  
"I smell slice n' diced Blizzard Man," Blues chuckled, nudging Roll's side.  
  
Roll only sighed. "Why did I have to do this?"  
  
"Roll, I thought you were friends with Ice Man," Rockman said innocently. Roll only gave her brother a sharp glare. "Oh right, what happened last month." Rockman trailed off.  
  
"What? What happened last month?" Blues asked, totally ignoring the two battling robots.  
  
"Right, you weren't there," Rockman answered, "Doctor Light rebuilt Ice Mance for an Antarctic exploration trip. When Ice Man got back, he 'found' some strange 'plant' on the streets, and..."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Blues chuckled.  
  
"And in his stupor, he called Roll a- well, nevermind." Roll gave Rockman another glare. "She doesn't like to be reminded of it though," Rockman whispered to Blues.  
  
"Hey, was that when-"  
  
Blues' words were cut short as Blizzard Man's massive body flew backward onto their announcer's table. "Oh yeah, that's right! I want some more of that, you little whale-munching Eskimo!" Blizzard Man snarled, getting back up and charging once more at Ice Man.  
  
Blizzard Man's speedy assault missed its mark by a few centimeters when Ice Man quickly leapt out of the way of Blizzard Man's attack. Blizzard Man made a sharp turn on his skis, stopping almost instantly creating a clouf ice and snow spraying the audience. Blizzard Man put his two hands together, and then shot them outward from his body. Instantly, four gigantic snowflakes flew from Blizzard Man's body, aimed straight for Ice Man. Ice Man quickly threw himself down to the ground, just barely avoiding his foe's Blizzard Attack. Ice Man patted the back of his blue parka hood, and found a thick patch of ice that was left behind from one of Blizzard Man's snowflakes. "I just had this washed!" Ice Man complained.  
  
"Anyway," Blues continued, ignoring the two feuding robots, "was when Ice Man also claimed that he was a 'super-robot'?"  
  
Rockman nodded.  
  
"And when he said that he could stop a freight train just by standing in front of it?"  
  
Rockman nodded again, bearing a grim smile.  
  
"That wasn't pretty," Blues muttered, shaking his head.  
  
By now, Ice Man and Blizzard Man had beaten the stuffing out of each other. Blizzard Man looked like he had been caught in an avalanche, while Ice Man looked like he had challenged another freight train to a duel.  
  
"You and me, punk," Blizzard Man breathed weakly, pointing his remaining ski pole at Ice Man, "let's play 'chicken'."  
  
Ice Man nodded. "Let's dance."  
  
With that, Blizzard Man took a leaping dash on his skis again, sending himself blazing down the icy field at Ice Man. Ice Man formed another Ice Slasher in his hand and charged towards Blizzard Man as well. The two met with such a bone-shattering smash that everyone in the audience shut theiyes tightly at the sight.  
  
Suddenly, Blizzard Man's body jolted. Ice Man smirked, and jerked his arm, triggering another jump from Blizzard Man. And with another wild jabbing motion of his arm, Ice Man shoved his arm straight through Blizzard Man's body, the tip of his Ice Slasher poking out of Blizzard Man's back. Ice Man simply swung his arm upward inside Blizzard Man's body, ripping the robot clean in half.  
  
"I guess that's all for tonight folks," Blues hummed despite the roaring crowd, "Ice Man is tonight's winner!"  
  
****************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ouchies! That had to hurt! Neways, Bright Man VS Metal Man is next.  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
**************** 


	8. Bright Metal

Chapter 7- Bright Metal  
  
"Aw, c'mon Roll, please?"  
  
"I told you Ice Man, I'm not talking to you."  
  
"But- that was a month ago! I'm sorry!"  
  
"I'm still not talking to you!"  
  
And with that, Roll slammed down the telephone receiver back to its base.  
  
"Roll's still mad at Ice Man, huh Rock," Blues hummed.  
  
Rockman sighed. "At least she's still friends with Elec Man."  
  
"Hey, who's fighting tonight anyway?"  
  
****************  
  
The crowd cheered once more as Rockman made his way to the center of the field. "May I introduce tonight's robots!" Rockman addressed the screaming crowd. "On the north end of the field, he is the robot with 'Bright' ideas, Bright Man!" A plump red robot waddled onto the field, sporting a gigantic light bulb on top of his head. "And, on the south end of the field, he's not your ordinary metal robot, Metal Man!" Another red robot walked onto the field, he was tall and quite in shape. He playfully juggled a large circular saw blade in his hand.  
  
Again, Auto was absent from the tournament. "Oh what the hell," Blues groaned, "Robot battle blah blah blah begin already."  
  
As soon as Blues finished, Metal Man lunged at Bright Man. Bright Man could not even twitch before he met Metal Man crashing into him. Bright Man staggered backwards trying to regain his balance. Bringing back his arm, Metal Man raised his Metal Blade and hurled it at Bright Man. The blade zoomed past Bright Man, barely missing him by a few inches.  
  
Metal Man held another Metal Blade in his hand and was about to attack again, when Bright Man threw both his arms up into the air and let loose a dazzling flash from his light bulb. Suddenly, Bright Man disappeared from metal Man's optic sensors. "Hey, where'd he go?" Metal Man growled in his rusty voice. Suddenly, Metal Man felt a sharp pain biting into his side. When he looked at the source of the pain, he found a small plasma shot wound on his body.  
  
"Looking for me, tin grin?"  
  
The sudden outburst of Bright Man's voice form behind him drove Metal Man to spin around, and he found his optics locked with Bright Man. Metal Man again raised his arm, and hurled another blade at Bright Man. With another blinding flash of light from that light bulb, Bright Man disappeared. Metal Man soon found Bright Man's whereabouts when he felt a small blast of plasma poke him in his back. Metal Man wheeled around only to gaze into another blinding flash of light. When Metal Man's optic sensors regain function, Bright Man was once again absent from his sight. "Where are you, you little punk?" Metal Man snarled, shaking his head to and fro searching for his quarry.  
  
"Hey, I'm over here!" Bright Man called. Metal Man spun around again and saw Bright Man standing behind him. "One free shot. C'mon." Bright Man taunted, putting his fists on his hips, wearing a silly smirk on his face.  
  
"You won't move?" Metal Man asked, pulling out another Metal Blade.  
  
"Sure. Robot's honor," Bright Man snickered.  
  
Without hesitation, Metal Man tossed his Metal Blade straight for Bright Man. The Metal Blade sailed through the air and hit Bright Man's light bulb. The blade cut into the bulb, shattered the paper-thin Plexiglas, and sliced the bulb's filament in half. Bright Man screeched in agony as the Metal Blade exited out the other side of his bulb, totally shattering it. "Ouch! No fair!" Bright Man screamed as he held his cut open cranium in pain.  
  
"You said free shot," Metal Man snickered, "and now I'll take another!"  
  
With that, Metal Man brought another Metal Blade back with his arm, and threw it at Bright Man. The Metal Blade's serrated edge dug itself into and beneath Bright Man's armor, spilling blood and oil from Bright Man's rotund body. "What a cheap shot." Bright Man groaned as he collapsed to one knee. Metal Man calmly walked over to his downed foe, and knocked his head clear off his shoulders with one swift kick.  
  
"And there's our winner tonight," Rockman announced, "Metal Man!" 


	9. The Shady Grenady

Chapter 8- The Shady Grenadey  
  
"Aha! My dear chap, we have found it!"  
  
"Found what sir?"  
  
"Why, the coffin of Count Dracula!"  
  
Roll huddled closer to Rockman on the sofa. The black and white screen of their television showed an old rerun of the classic Dracula.  
  
"Hark! Behold the old hell-devil!"  
  
"Hey, is that a 1918 gold coin around his neck?"  
  
"Johnson you fool! Don't touch that! Johnson- oh dear God! Johnson!"  
  
"Ewww," Roll grimaced, clinging tightly to her brother.  
  
"You beast! Have at you- aaarrgh!"  
  
"Yucky!" Roll squealed, squeezing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Aw, whuzzamatter, lil' sis'?" Blues hummed, plopping himself down on the sofa, "Roly-poly not like scary-wary movie?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Roll mumbled.  
  
Blues quickly grabbed the remote and clicked of the television. "How about some Monty Python then? My own tape from the 1900s from the original members of the group." Blues picked up another smaller remote control, aimed it at the tall tape deck beside the television and clicked it on.  
  
"Oy! What 'tis this I 'ave 'ere?"  
  
"Aye, 'tis a small green round thing."  
  
"'Ey look, it 'as a l'ttle pin on top of it! Oh dear, I jus' pulled 't off!"  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then plug it back in then!"  
  
"I say! It's not going back in!"  
  
"Well you broke it. You fix it."  
  
"Oy! Where's that ticking noise coming from?"  
  
The fake sound effect of a loud explosion blaring over the speakers sent Blues into a delirious laughing fit. Roll and Rockman groaned in unison.  
  
***************  
  
"Hello again, ladies and gentlemen!" Rockman's call to the audience over the loud amplifiers paled in comparison to the sheer blast of the audience's response. "Let's introduce our competitors for tonight!" Rockman walked over to the center of the field accompanied only by a lone spotlight. "In the north end of the field, you better hope its Halloween if he asks you trick or treat, Shade Man!" A tall slender purple robot sporting large broad bat wings flew out into the middle of the arena beside Rockman. "And, from the south end, he walks, he talks, he blows stuff sky- high, but he's no big bad wolf, Grenade Man!" A large dark blue robot sporting what seemed to be a giant hand grenade clip on his head trudged out onto the field beside Rockman.  
  
Suddenly, Auto popped out from underneath the sheets of the announcer's table and declared, "I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" And with that, Auto hid himself back underneath the table.  
  
"What a freak." Rockman murmured.  
  
"Shall we duel?" Shade Man asked casually to Grenade Man taking a slight bow.  
  
" Don't sing it, bring it!" Grenade Man chuckled, raising his Flash Bomb launcher arm.  
  
Shade Man chuckled. "Why then, we shall!"  
  
And with that, Shade Man flapped his wings and took to the air. "Huh, target practice!" Grenade Man snickered, aiming his cannon arm. "Like that old Duck Hunt game Doctor Wily programmed us with!" With a blast of smoke from his cannon, Grenade Man launched a Flash Bomb into the air at Shade Man. Shade Man quickly made a sharp midair turn, the Flash Bomb auto- detonating a few meters beside him in a dazzling sparkle of light. Shade Man quickly recovered his balance and began a speeding dive towards Grenade Man. Grenade Man aimed another Flash Bomb at Shade Man and fired, Shade Man again dodging the awesome assault. Shade Man made a swoop overhead of Grenade Man, a rush of wind blasting upon him knocking him over.  
  
Shade Man landed behind Grenade Man and sucked in a deep breath. Opening his mouth wide at Grenade Man, Shade Man expelled his collected air in one ear-shattering blast of sonic energy- the Noise Crush. The Noise Crush slammed into Grenade Man blowing him backwards and onto his back. "Good show!" Shade Man exclaimed, "Shall we continue our play?"  
  
Grenade Man weakly got back to his feet, reloaded his cannon and said "Hell yeah."  
  
With that, Grenade Man leapt at Shade Man and fired his Flash Bomb. The explosive detonated in another dazzling light show, knocking Shade Man to the ground. Shade Man quickly flipped up into the air once again and landed on his feet with surprising agility. "Excellent performance," Shade Man commented, "And now I have a number for you as well." Shade Man sucked in another deep breath and let out another blast of sound waves. Grenade Man simply put his arms in front of him and withstood the assault with little effort. As soon as the Noise Crush had subsided, Grenade Man took aim with his cannon and launched another Flash Bomb at his foe. The Flash Bomb hit Shade Man dead in the center of his chest, erupting in another blast of light and sending Shade Man reeling backwards and to the floor.  
  
Wasting no time at all, Grenade Man ran over to Shade Man and shoved his arm cannon into Shade Man's face. "Any last requests?" Grenade Man chuckled, preparing another Flash Bomb.  
  
"Yes," Shade Man replied weakly, his hand covering a large bloody hole in his torso. Shade Man gripped Grenade Man's arm cannon and placed it over his mouth and let loose another Noise Crush straight into his cannon- a Noise Crush so fierce and loud it shattered Grenade Man's large clip on his head.  
  
Grenade Man screeched in agony- and screamed louder once his arm exploded and disintegrated from his body. "My request? Why, my Concerto Allegro du Chain-Reaction, ala C- Minor."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Shade Man let out another loud sound- in the form of a well-sung opera. His heavy Romanian accent played games with his voice box, serenading the crowd with his own classical rendition, totally ignoring the screeching Grenade Man, his body parts falling from him and exploding.  
  
While singing, Shade Man then turned to Grenade Man and closed his song with a deafening Noise Crush. Grenade Man's crumbling body was totally blown away to shrapnel and scrap as the sonic waves echoes all over the stadium.  
  
"And I guess Shade Man is tonight's winner," Rockman announced to the crowd, who were cheering and encoring the bat winged- robot as he took wide deep bows in appreciation.  
  
-------------------- 


	10. Double Vision is the Bomb!

Chapter 9- Double Vision is the Bomb  
  
"Hello everyone!" Blues said into a microphone in a hallway of Doctor Cossack's laboratory. Rockman held a video camera to his eye taping Blues. "We come to you live from Moscow, Russia, in the famous Doctor Cossack's laboratory. Now that the first quarter of The Wreckoning's elimination round is complete, it's time to interview our winners." Blues nudged Roll who was standing beside him and entered a large conference room- holding the eight winners of the first quarter. Blues strolled up to Guts Man and jabbed his microphone in front of the burly robot's face and said, "Gutsie, any words for the folks at home regarding your victory over Ring Man in the first round?"  
  
Guts Man guffawed and snorted in stocky laughter. "Duh-huh, I still gots his bracelet!" Guts Man cheered as he held his left arm up, revealing Ring Man's golden Ring Boomerang slipped snugly around his giant wrist.  
  
"And your next opponent will be Knight Man," Blues commented, "Any words for him?"  
  
"Duh, I'll crush you!" Guts Man snorted.  
  
"Thou do waste thy breath," Knight Man grumbled.  
  
"Oh Knight Man," Blues said, "You have something to say to Guts Man?"  
  
"Thou shall meet thy doom at mine hands," Knight Man breathed in his deep raspy voice, "Like that cowardly Napalm Man!"  
  
"Duh-huh, c'mon then shorty!" Guts Man roared in laughter.  
  
Blues put his hands between the two rivals and separated them. "C'mon now both of ya'! You'll get your chance to beat each other senseless soon!"  
  
"Ah," Blues hummed, strolling up to Flash Man, "Flash dude, you got anything to say about Clown Man?"  
  
Flash Man took the microphone from Blues and said, "Y'know, that kid was pretty damn strong. Too bad his CPU didn't follow."  
  
"And Needle Man," Blues said, taking the microphone from Flash Man and holding it to Needle Man, "What have you got to say about Burst Man?"  
  
"Pathetic," Needle Man hummed.  
  
"Can't argue with that," Blues chuckled. "Now then, Turbo Man! What are your thoughts?"  
  
Turbo Man snatched the microphone from Blues and barked into it, "Yo!I'llcrushthatlittleeskimoIceMan!Ohyeahohyeahohyeah!" Turbo Man then stood in another bizarre pose.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Blues murmured. "Now, Ice Man," Blues said, snatching his microphone back from Turbo Man, "You want to say anything?"  
  
"Roll! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Ice Man pleaded.  
  
"No," Roll said placidly. Ice Man groaned.  
  
"And Metal Man! What about you?" Blues asked the red robot.  
  
"Bring it on, Shady!" Metal Man taunted, "Your ass is grass when we meet!"  
  
"Oh, quite the contrary, my good man," Shade Man chuckled, "I shall mount your head atop my dwelling after I'm through with you!"  
  
"You wanna bet?" Metal Man snarled.  
  
"Let's try!"  
  
Metal Man and Shade Man dove at each other. "Well, that's the interview," Blues hummed, "Back to you Doc Light at the stadium!"  
  
"Well, thank you Blues," Doctor Light said, sitting behind the announcer's table with Eddie- who was standing on the table.  
  
"And now, tonight's contestants!" Eddie announced to the cheers of the crowd. "From the north end, he is a double-crossing two-timer, but that means in a good way for him, Gemini Man!" A short black robot with two large shining blue plates on his chest walked out onto the center of the field. "And, on the south end," Eddie announced, "Call him Mr. Acme, 'cuz he's dynamite, Bomb Man!" A short plump red and black robot sporting a tall red Mohawk walked onto the field beside Gemini Man.  
  
Suddenly, Auto leapt out from underneath the announcer's table again. "I am referee! I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" And with that, Auto snuck back under the table.  
  
Gemini Man and Bomb Man paced around each other. Gemini Man then put both hands on his hips and hummed. His body suddenly began to glow a bright blue and an extra pair of arms sprouted from his body followed by another set of legs. Gemini Man's head then shifted at the neck to sit by his left shoulder, making way for another head to pop up on his right shoulder. Suddenly Gemini Man's extra limbs separated from his body attached to a new body totally identical to Gemini Man- a perfect clone.  
  
The original Gemini Man looked at his clone. "Take the right side, I'll take the left," he said. The clone nodded and took an amazingly high leap into the air and landing behind Bomb Man.  
  
"Classic crossfire?" the replica asked. Gemini Man nodded.  
  
Both clones formed their Arm Cannons on their right hands and aimed them at Bomb Man.  
  
Bomb Man's chest compartment opened and out tumbled a large spherical bomb. Catching it in his hand before it hit the ground, Bomb Man looked at the Gemini Man behind him, and then at the real one in front of him.  
  
"Now!" Screeched the true Gemini Man. At that the two robots opened rapid- fare upon Bomb Man as they ran around in circles around him. Bomb Man was battered on both sides without any chance to move from the assault of plasma blasts being blown at him. Managing to raise his bomb, Bomb Man chucked his Hyper Bomb at the Gemini Man behind him. The Hyper Bomb let out a powerful explosion, sending the Gemini Man flying to one side of the arena. The other Gemini Man grasped his side and yelped as if he was wounded along with his clone.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Bomb Man snickered. He let another Hyper Bomb tumble into his hand and tossed it at the other Gemini Man. The bomb detonated on impact when it hit Gemini Man on the chest, sending him flying backwards into the arena wall. His clone grasped his chest simultaneously and screamed in agony as he fell to one knee. "This'll be easy!" Bomb Man cheered himself on, producing another Hyper Bomb.  
  
Suddenly, both Gemini Men leapt up onto their feet and continued their circular assault pattern. Bomb Man was knocked down to his knees, but not before throwing another Hyper Bomb. The bomb bounced along the ground letting one Gemini Man accidentally kick it as he ran. The bomb detonated sending the unfortunate Gemini Man flying forwards, leaving the other Gemini Man collapse to his knees wheezing.  
  
Suddenly, the Gemini Man that has felt the damage of his counterpart began to crack in his armor and then all over his body as well. With that, the Gemini Man's limbs began to crumble into scrap as his body followed suit. Soon, all that was left of the clone was just a heap of smoldering metal. The real Gemini Man screamed in pain as his clone disintegrated. Bomb Man wiped his bloody lip and grasped another Hyper Bomb. "Eat this, Gemini Man!" Bomb Man screeched as he hurled the explosive orb at Gemini Man. Gemini Man barely found time to scramble out of harm's way as the bomb exploded beside him.  
  
Gemini Man got back to his feet and spat out some robot blood. He recharged his arm cannon and said, "You'll regret that, Bomb Man!"  
  
Bomb Man laughed. "Make me then!" he taunted.  
  
With that, Gemini Man aimed his cannon at Bomb Man and screeched, "Gemini Laser!"  
  
The blue blast of energy that shot from Gemini Man's cannon sped towards Bomb Man. Bomb Man ducked out of the way of the laser and let it hit the arena wall behind him. The laser bounced off the wall and was sent against the other side of the arena. Again Bomb Man dodged the Gemini Laser as it bounced off the wall beside him and zoomed by. Soon the laser disintegrated, but Gemini Man had already launched another one as soon as it disappeared. Again Bomb Man dodged the blue laser and chucked another Hyper Bomb at Gemini Man. The Gemini Laser penetrated the black bomb, detonating it on contact. Both Gemini Man and Bomb Man were knocked backwards from the blast.  
  
When Gemini Man regained his senses, he saw Bomb Man standing over him with Hyper Bomb in hand. "Bye bye, Gemini!" Bomb Man taunted as he shoved the bomb into Gemini Man.  
  
However, Gemini Man blocked the bomb's path with the barrel of his cannon and said, "I don't think so."  
  
With that, Gemini Man fired another Gemini Laser straight through the Hyper Bomb. The resulting explosion was nothing less than titanic. It was at least seven minutes before the smoke cleared from the open-sky stadium. The badly damaged Gemini Man sputtered and coughed through the smoke and stumbled upon the head of his foe, lying limp on the ground before him. Gemini Man playfully kicked the head into the stands as Rockman announced, "And Gemini Man is our winner!"  
  
************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
KA BOOOOOOM! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
************ 


	11. Colder than Hell!

Chapter 10- Colder than Hell!  
  
"Mommy, what's going to happen?"  
  
"Son, we're going to see two robots beat each other senseless."  
  
"But. why?"  
  
"Because it's fun."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Well hello there everyone!" Blues welcomed the roaring audience. "In the north end of the field, he's chilly and cold, but don't call him a penguin named Willy, Cold Man!" A short stocky icy-blue robot trudged onto the center of the field on his queue. "And from the south end, he's pretty hard to pick out from Pinocchio, Tengu Man!" A tall robot wearing a red facemask sporting a long pointy nose flew onto the field using two jet thrusters on his back.  
  
Tengu Man arose into the air aided by his jets hovering high above Cold Man. Cold Man blew out some cold cloudy air from the top of his head, ready to battle. From out of nowhere, Auto leapt into the sky and clung onto Tengu Man. Tengu Man was sent into a dizzying spin in the air until Auto let go. From there, Auto landed in front of Cold Man- his weight shaking the ground tripping Cold Man. "I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" Auto declared as he scampered off out of the arena.  
  
Tengu Man finally recovered from his midair spin and outstretched his hand. Instantly three pairs of glowing green blades sprouted from his hand. Cold Man got back to his feet and let more chilly air pour out from his head. The top of Cold Man's flat head began to rise from his body until it was hovering just above him. With a puff of cold wind, a small cloud of frosty air floated from Cold Man's open cranium in the form of a crude little human. Cold Man aimed his short stubby finger at Tengu Man and ordered, "Attack, my drone!"  
  
With that, the cloud drone flew up into the air and clung to Tengu Man. Tengu Man shook himself violently trying to writhe free of the chilly fog, but his attempts were proving worthless. The cloud drone snuck behind Tengu Man and smothered his cloudy body against Tengu Man's jet thrusters. The thrusters sputtered and sparked- Tengu Man's internal CPU told him that they had temporarily malfunctioned- and went offline.  
  
Tengu Man landed on the ground with a bone-shattering thud, squishing the cloud drone beneath him. The wispy cold air of the drone spread over the ground, and then reconvened back into its original shape. Before Tengu Man could shake the buzzing from his damaged audio-receptors, the cloud drone had leapt at him again, latching onto Tengu Man's jet wing. Tengu Man wriggled his wing about trying to shake the pesky cloud off it, but the drone clung to the wing tightly with no intention of releasing Tengu Man's wingtip. Suddenly, Tengu Man dove to the ground on his side, letting his pointy wingtip plunge into the ground impaling the cloud drone. The drone vanished into nothingness as Tengu Man pulled his wing out of the ground.  
  
"Coward," Tengu Man snorted at Cold Man.  
  
"Hey, all's fair in war and- something else," Cold Man replied.  
  
"Fair this!" Tengu Man roared as he dashed towards Cold Man with his hand- blades. Cold Man sucked in a deep breath and knelt to the ground in front of the charging Tengu Man. He let his icy breath fly from him and coat the ground in an ice sheet. Tengu Man never had enough time to leap over the spreading ice before it touched his feet and began to spread all over his legs- freezing his locomotion completely.  
  
Cold Man put his hands on his hips and roared with laughter. "You're pathetic!" Cold Man laughed. Tengu Man snarled savagely as he began to hack away at his icy entrapment with his blades. That was all the time Cold Man needed to form a small wall of ice in front of him and shove it into the frozen Tengu Man. The wall shattered on impact with Tengu Man, leaving him reeling in his spot. Cold Man walked up to the frozen Tengu Man and smacked him mockingly across the cheek. "Who's yo daddy?" Cold Man taunted slapping Tengu Man again, "Who's yo daddy?"  
  
Roll groaned. "What an idiot."  
  
Cold Man soon stopped his mocking when Tengu Man shoved his center blade into Cold Man's chest. Cold Man gasped and staggered backwards, holding his bloody gash which was now beginning to freeze on his frigid metal body. Tengu Man took one last swipe at his ice trap, and finally succeeded in freeing himself. "Now let's see who's laughing!" Tengu Man roared, igniting his jets and taking to the air. Cold Man sputtered and wheezed, and weakly got to his feet holding his bleeding wound  
  
"Tengu Man," Cold Man groaned, "We used to make a great team, remember?"  
  
Tengu Man became motionless in the air. "We used to," Tengu Man admitted, "That was until Rock over there and Forte destroyed us." Tengu Man pointed an accusing finger at Rockman.  
  
"Hey! I was just trying to save the world, you mechanical maniac!" Rockman shouted back at Tengu Man.  
  
"Smart ass," Tengu Man grumbled.  
  
Suddenly, another cloud of chilly air rushed into Tengu Man's face. Tengu Man took a wild slash with his blades, dispatching the foggy cloud into nothingness. "I'm not gonna' fall for that again, Cold Man!" said Tengu Man.  
  
"Damn," Cold Man muttered.  
  
Tengu Man rubbed his backside where he had fallen upon earlier. It still hurt, "but that's nothing compared to what I'll do to Cold Man!" Tengu Man snarled to himself.  
  
"Ew," Roll groaned, watching Tengu Man pamper his bruised bottom.  
  
Suddenly, Tengu Man's thrusters ignited with a blaze of fire, sending Tengu Man soaring high into the air and disappearing into the sky. Cold Man grimaced. "I know this move," he grumbled.  
  
Once again, Cold Man popped his top and another cloud drone floated out from his head.  
  
A sudden ear-shattering screech from the sky echoed all over the stadium, as a small flick of light glimmered where Tengu Man was. The flicker soon became a tiny fireball in the sky- Cold Man knew what his foe was up to. "Get him!" Cold Man barked at his drone. The fog drone nodded, and took to the air headed straight for Tengu Man.  
  
Tengu Man was speeding through the air at an amazing speed, his three blades itching to slash Cold Man to scrap in one swooping dive. The chilly cloud drone was headed for a collision course with the speeding demon-like robot, neither showing any signs of backing down. "My drone'll take his jets," Cold Man relaxed and crossed his arms. "Tengu Man can't possibly survive another crash," Cold Man reassured himself.  
  
And he was right. Just as Tengu Man neared the drone, his CPU blared at him to abort his suicide dive- his thrusters were already badly damaged from the first fall and, another one would destroy them- along with Tengu Man. "Sod the fucking jets!" Tengu Man screeched, outstretching his arm with his three emerald hue blades. And with one final burst of speed, Tengu Man's blades sliced through the drone like a hot laser-cutter through infra- plastic.  
  
"Oh, fuck," were the only words Cold Man managed to mutter before Tengu Man plunged into the ground, plunging his blade deep inside Cold Man's body and finally stopping once it stuck in the ground. Tengu Man yanked his blade from the ground, and thanked his durable blades for absorbing the impact of his fall. Cold Man groaned as his two separated halves fell to the floor.  
  
"And here's our winner," Rockman announced to the roaring crowd, "Tengu Man!"  
  
*************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Wheee! Next to go: Astro Man VS Heat Man!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
************* 


	12. The Sons of the Sun

Chapter 11 - The Sons of the Sun  
  
The King moved one space to the left, bumping the Pawn out of its resting place. Within instants, the Pawn found itself being plucked by the head up and off the battlefield.  
  
"No fair!" Roll complained, "You said you wouldn't do that anymore!"  
  
Rockman groaned. "C'mon Roll, it's just a game anyway."  
  
"But you always win at chess!" Roll complained.  
  
Rockman sighed. He picked up Roll's captured piece and placed it back on the checkered board. Tapping his King back to its original perch, Rockman moved his Bishop one space to the upper right.  
  
Roll quickly shoved her freed Pawn one space diagonally to the left of Rockman's valiant King and announced "Checkmate!"  
  
"Oh, you win again Roll," Rockman grumbled sarcastically.  
  
****************  
  
"Hello hello everyone!" Blues welcomed the roaring crowd. "May I introduce tonight's competitors! On the north end of the field, his nuclear fusion engine will surely melt you down, Heat Man!" A stream of fire shot from the north entrance of the arena and traveled to the center of the field. The flames soon bonded together and formed a short robot inside a yellow box- like armor. "And now, on the south end of the field, he doesn't reach for the stars, he brings them down to his level, Astro Man!" A green robot - his torso on top of a large black orb and sporting a small weather vane on his head leapt onto the field.  
  
Auto again popped out from out of the crowd and ran onto the center of the field and exclaimed, "I declare this a Ro-battle-" His words were cut suddenly short as a sleek black figure shot down from the top of the stadium and crashed into Auto.  
  
"God, that guy is really annoying," the strange figure grumbled.  
  
"Bass! What the hell are you doing here?" Rockman gasped in surprise.  
  
The figure turned around to face Rockman. "Whatever I please," he responded coldly. Bass walked over to the announcer's table and sat down beside Blues.  
  
"How- how did you know we were here?" Blues asked.  
  
Bass groaned. "It's kind of hard to miss it with all the bloody advertising for this tournament, Blues," Bass replied.  
  
"Why- why did you hurt Auto?" Roll asked innocently.  
  
"Wily told me to."  
  
"Wily! How-?" Rockman gasped.  
  
"He has a TV in his hideout, you know," Bass said. "And thank God too. I can't stand that old fool's endless babbling. Wily loves this tournament, but he felt Auto was bringing it down. So he asked me to 'help'."  
  
"Hey!" Heat Man shouted from the middle of the field, "Can we start already?"  
  
"Yeah," said Astro Man, "I'm getting bored."  
  
Auto wearily got to his feet. "Ro-battle. begin," Auto groaned, limping off the field and back into the crowd.  
  
"Now be a good little lighter and sit still," Astro Man taunted Heat Man.  
  
"I'll blow you sky-high," Heat Man retorted.  
  
With that, the lid to Heat Man's armor shut closed. A burst of flames erupted from Heat Man's body. Soon, all that was visible of Heat Man was simply a ball of fire. The fireball rose into the air and shot forwards at Astro Man. The fireball slammed into Astro Man sending him reeling with offset balance on his orb. The blazing inferno soon took the shape of a robot, and rematerialized back into Heat Man. "Had enough?" Heat Man taunted.  
  
"Hardly," Astro Man said. Astro Man raised his arms high into the air, and then flung them down. "Astro Crush!" he shouted.  
  
The sky seemed to darken, strangely without the presence of clouds. What seemed to be glistening stars in the sky grew in size, turning out to be little flaming balls of fire, and they were headed straight for the stadium. Heat Man gasped, and took a preparation stance. "See how you like my fireballs!" Astro Man snickered as he pointed one of his stubby golden fingers at Heat Man. The fire in the sky now increased their speed as they zoomed down onto the battlefield. Soon, the arena was a battleground gone mad as the flaming balls of fire revealed themselves to be small meteorites and hailed down upon the ring. Heat Man quickly slammed his lid to his armor shut and burst into flames. The Heat Man fireball raced around the ring, weaving to and fro trying to avoid the interstellar assault. When Heat Man's circuitry could no longer stand the intense heat of his phase shift, he reformed back into his body. Luckily for Heat Man, he kept his lid shut, shielding him from the barrage of flaming meteorites raining onto the arena.  
  
"Mommy," One young child in the audience asked, "Why aren't those fireworks coming on us?"  
  
"You see those little posts at the wall of the ring?" the child's mother answered, "Those are force-barrier generators. We're safe from all stray firepower."  
  
"Yay!" cheered the child.  
  
When the galactic onslaught was over, Heat Man popped his lid back up and groaned, "Ouch." Heat Man rubbed his head.  
  
Astro Man snickered. "You like that?" he taunted, "Here, have another!" Astro Man raised his arms again and threw them down screeching, "Astro Crush!"  
  
Another hailstorm of meteors flew down from the sky. Heat Man quickly shifted states back into fireball form and sped this way and that trying to dodge the meteorite storm. When the assault was over, Heat Man reshifted back to his normal form and popped his lid back open.  
  
"Astro Man never could do that," Bass muttered.  
  
"Oh, we used Astro Man's old blueprints," Rockman said.  
  
Heat Man put both of his hands together, setting them alight. "I've got a blazing surprise for you too, Astro Man!" Heat Man chuckled to himself. Heat Man wound one arm back and then formed his hand into a fiery fist. Heat Man then made a baseball pitch with his arm, his giant fist shooting a large fireball at Astro Man. The speeding inferno smashed into Astro Man, knocking him off balance. "Like that, Astro Man?" Heat Man snickered, "That's straight from my nuclear reactor engine! Atomic Fire!"  
  
With that, Heat Man formed another fireball in his hands. Heat Man grimaced and focused more energy into his fireball, letting it grow into an even large ball of flames. As soon as Astro Man regained his balance Heat Man tossed his charged up Atomic Fire at him.  
  
However, a small panel in Astro Man's orb opened up like a little doorway, and out flew a small black ball, orbiting around Astro Man's body. When the Atomic Fire neared closer to Astro Man, Astro Man pointed at the fireball and barked, "Attack!" The ball detached itself from its miniature orbit and raced towards the oncoming fireball. The ball and the Atomic Fire collided with each other with a flaming explosion. Both Heat Man and Astro Man were thrown off balance by the blast.  
  
As soon as Astro Man retrieved his balance, he found Heat Man had teleported in his fireball mode right behind him. Heat Man grasped Astro Man's orb with both hands and snickered. Heat Man's hands became a blazing inferno. Soon, Astro Man felt Heat Man's flames begin to melt through his orb's armor. "Get off me!" Astro Man yelled as he swung his arms wildly, just barely missing Heat Man. Suddenly, Heat Man thrust his arm deep inside Astro Man's wound and screamed "Atomic Fire!"  
  
The following explosion was an epic. Heat Man was blown backwards to the other side of the arena by Astro Man's detonating body. "And there's our winner," Blues announced to the roaring crowd as Heat Man groggily got back to his feet, "Heat Man!"  
  
*************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
KAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!! Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Next up: Flame Man VS Slash Man!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man) 


	13. Flamin' Slash!

Chapter 12- Flamin' Slash!  
  
Bass snuck up behind Roll. "Hey Roll," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, giving her a startled jump, "Why don't ya' ditch these pack o' losers and go out with a real 'bot?"  
  
Roll sighed. "I would, if you weren't a psychotic, sadistic, maniacal war machine."  
  
"Oh, sure. Be nit-picky," Bass grumbled.  
  
"Bass, what you did to Auto was really mean," Roll growled, turning around to face Bass.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. Wily told me to shut him up. And you know the second law." Presently Bass grumbled. "Stupid old man."  
  
"And then there was the time when you fought King with Rock-"  
  
"I wasn't helping him. King was mainly after me."  
  
"- I thought you had turned good. Now I see differently."  
  
"Bah. I gotta' go. Wily said to return as soon as possible." Bass was surrounded by a purple aura, and soon vanished from sight.  
  
"What a creep," Roll muttered.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Blues' announcement to the audience made them roar. "Here are tonight's competitors! From the north end of the field, He slices n' dices, hell, he even trices, Let's hear it for Slash Man!" A wild yell echoed all over the stadium as a shaggy robot sporting a pair of long razor- sharp claws leapt onto the field. His golden brown hair stood spiky and upright, locks of pointy hair jutted out from all over his head and arms. He snapped out of his slouch and threw his body upright.  
  
Slash Man then roared out an ear-deafening battle scream, "Slash Man kill- ee! Kill-ee!" He beat his chest and hollered another war cry.  
  
"And, from the south end, he's a guy you don't want to aggravate on the Internet, Flame Man!" A slender red robot wearing a large turban and pointy feet walked out onto the field.  
  
Auto popped out from the stands again, and hobbled to the center of the field. "Ro-battle, yada yada yada- Begin!"  
  
"Slash Man not like crazy robot!" Slash Man shrieked, and took a wild slash at Auto. Auto quickly leapt out of harm's way and scrambled back over the wall of the ring and into the stands. "Slash Man Kill-ee! Kill-ee!" Slash Man screamed, chasing after Auto.  
  
Rockman quickly leapt in front of Slash Man before he could climb the wall. "Slash Man, you're supposed to 'kill-ee' Flame Man."  
  
Slash Man gawked, and tilted his head to his shoulder. "Kill-ee who?" He asked, confused.  
  
"God no, I sure hope he doesn't win!" Roll groaned.  
  
"Apparently that oil bath Cossack gave him before the match didn't help much," said blues, holding his nose.  
  
"Kill him, Flame Man," Rockman said.  
  
"Kill-ee Flame bot?" Slash Man mused. "Slash Man want kill other bot."  
  
"Well, Slash Man won't kill other bot."  
  
"Me want kill-ee! Kill-ee!" Slash Man screamed, jumping up and down on the spot furiously. "Kill-ee kill-ee kill-ee!"  
  
"Okay, Flame Man is Auto."  
  
Slash Man gawked, and then looked at Flame Man. "Flame bot is Auto bot?" Rockman nodded. "But other bot go there! How Flame bot be Auto bot?"  
  
"Because he is," Rockman groaned.  
  
"Kill-ee!" Slash Man screeched, turning around and lunging at Flame Man.  
  
Slash Man's claws sailed through the air, Flame Man found just enough time to leap out of their path. Slash Man landed on his feet, and with skillful ninja-like agility, he bounded back for another lunge as soon as he touched the ground. Flame Man again narrowly dodged Slash Man's Slash Claw attack. Slash Man quickly whirled around and started throwing lightning-fast punch after punch at Flame Man, his Slash Claws sailing through the air like bullets like his arms were both Tommy-guns. Flame Man kept leaping backwards, narrowly avoiding Slash Man's attacks as the savage robot gave chase.  
  
"@#%$! Look at him move!" Blues gasped, "Rock, how did you ever manage to beat this psycho?"  
  
"Barely," Rock squeaked.  
  
Suddenly, Flame Man leapt high over Slash Man's head, and slammed his arm cannon barrel to the ground. With a dazzling flash of fire, Flame Man sent out an enormous wall of flames around him. Slash Man blindly leapt into the inferno, and quickly leapt back after the flames had burned him. "Ouchie! Ouchie!" Slash Man screamed, holding his burned hands. Slash Man quickly spat into his palms and began to lick them.  
  
Flame Man arose to his feet, aimed his cannon at Slash Man, and fired a small fireball. The fireball plopped onto the ground at Slash Man's clawed feet. "What this?" Slash Man asked. His question was soon answered when the Flame Blast shot up into the sky like a rocket, blasting Slash Man in his face. "Burn! Burn!" Slash Man shrieked, holding his face in agony.  
  
"What a freak," Flame Man muttered. Flame Man leapt into the air, and dropkicked Slash Man in the nose. Slash Man was sent flying backwards a good seven meters from Flame Man's attack.  
  
However, as soon as Slash Man hit the ground, he kicked himself back up to his feet. "Flame bot hurt Slash Man!" Slash Man snarled, "Slash Man kill- ee! Kill-ee!" Slash Man screamed, lunging at Flame Man again. Slash Man jabbed his Slash Claw at Flame Man, catching Flame Man by his turban. The claw cut through the material like a scissors through paper. The turban began to unravel; Flame Man quickly tucked it back into place. Slash Man again threw his claws rapid-fire at Flame Man's face, Flame Man barely avoiding each of his foe's vicious assaults. Suddenly, Slash Man's body began to glow a burning red, and he lunged at Flame Man. He tackled Flame Man and pinned him to the ground. "Kill-ee!" Slash Man screamed, plunging his claw into Flame Man's body. Flame Man screamed in agony as Slash Man twisted his Slash Claws in his body. "Kill-ee kill-ee kill-ee!" Slash Man continued to holler, savagely wiggling his talons about in Flame Man.  
  
Flame Man suddenly held his cannon arm up at Slash Man's face and gave him another Flame Blast in his face. Slash Man screeched in agony and leapt off Flame Man. Flame Man wearily got back to his feet, and grippe the large bloody wound in his torso, his inside mechanics and wire just beginning to spill out.  
  
"Ewww!" Roll squealed, covering her eyes and looking away.  
  
"Whoo-hooo!" Blues cheered.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta' hurt," Rockman muttered.  
  
Slash Man had soon recovered, and was attacking Flame Man again. He took slash after wild slash at Flame Man, Flame Man just barely managing to dodge his assaults. Suddenly, Flame Man jabbed his cannon into Slash Man's claws, and fired another ball of fire. Slash Man screeched as his claws began to melt away. "Slash Man not need claws to kill-ee!" Slash Man screamed, lunging at Flame Man again. Again, Slash Man was kneeling on top of Flame Man. He threw his fists down onto Flame Man's head with wild passion. Flame Man again countered his foe's attacks by shoving his cannon into Slash Man's face and firing another Flame Blast. Slash Man leapt off of Flame Man and again screamed in pain.  
  
As soon as he rose to his feet again, Flame Man rushed in front of Slash Man, grabbed him by his wild hair, and viciously yanked on it. Slash Man screeched in agony as Flame Man pressed his cannon at the side of Slash Man's head, and let loose another blast of fire. Slash Man and Flame Man leapt apart from each other.  
  
"Slash Man not feel good," Slash Man groaned.  
  
"Do you like bacon, Slash Man?" Flame Man asked casually.  
  
"Slash Man like! Why?" he asked.  
  
"Cuz' you're turning into it," Flame Man sniggered.  
  
At that moment, Slash Man was suddenly ware that something was burning. And then he realized it was him. "Hair! Hair! Slash Man's hair on fire!" he screamed, running around the ring, whacking his head trying to smother the fire. Flame Man groaned, and stood in his spot, rubbing his bleeding wound. When Flame Man had had enough of Slash Man's screaming, he promptly intercepted Slash Man's circular running path, and threw a single punch at him when he neared. Slash Man instantly shut up, and fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
"And there we have it," Blues declared, "Flame Man is tonight's winner!"  
  
*************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ha ha ha! Fun fight, eh? And Flame Man won! Long live the underdog!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
************* 


	14. Just Leaf your Waves Behind....

Chapter 13- Just Leaf your Waves behind.  
  
"Yahoo!"  
  
The sudden shriek from Auto nearly made Rockman and Roll jump out of their skin. "Wh-what-? Auto?" Rock stammered.  
  
"Thank you Doc C! I'll tell him right away!" Auto cheered gleefully into the receiver of the phone, quickly slamming it down to its mount.  
  
"Auto, what is it?" Roll asked.  
  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy," Auto giggled, "Doc Cossack's found the remains of the Stardroids in Russia!"  
  
"Th-the Stardroids!" Rock gasped, "Sunstar-!"  
  
Auto shook his head. "Nope! But he's found his other eight officers, the ones named after planets!" Auto bounded around the room singing as he spoke. "Their super-resistant metal armor survived re-entry to Earth's atmosphere, and landed right in Russia! All eight of them!"  
  
Roll sighed. "So that's what those 'meteorites' were, too bad it wasn't Duo."  
  
"And just think!" Auto exclaimed with a demented giggle, "we can have them in the Wreckoning too!"  
  
"Oh, goodie," Roll groaned.  
  
Rockman glumly sighed. "Sunstar, I should have been able to have saved you," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well hello ladies and gentlemen!" Blues welcomed the roaring audience. "Let's see tonight's competitors! On the north end of the arena, he's a lumberjack's worst nightmare, Wood Man!" A large blocky robot with a body that looked like a large fat tree stump for armor waddled onto the field. "And on the south end, be sure to 'Wave' to him next time you're surfing, Wave Man!" A rotund blue robot with a scuba-mask and harpoon launcher integrated into his arm cannon wobbled his way beside Wood Man.  
  
The arena was silent once more. "Oh bugger," Blues sighed, "Auto says 'Ro- battle begin,' yada yada yada.."  
  
Wave Man eyed his harpoon. "I'm gonna' use you as my dartboard!" Wave Man snickered, looking at Wood Man  
  
"Wood floats. And your cold dead body will too!" Wood Man rebutted.  
  
Suddenly, Wave Man threw both his arms up into the air and exclaimed, "Water Wave!"  
  
The ground began to tremble and shake. Wood Man found himself stumbling for balance above the tremors. Suddenly, a large spout of water erupted from the ground. Wave Man aimed his Harpoon Cannon at his adversary and said, "Go forth, my wave!"  
  
The water sunk back into the ground, redoubling it's shaking of the arena. The Water Wave shot out of the round again, followed by more streams just like it, all heading towards Wood Man.  
  
Wood Man closed his eyes, put his hands in front of him, and yelled, "Leaf Shield activate!" A barrage of metal leaves suddenly sprouted from Wood Man's body, and flew about around him like a spherical wall. The Water Wave slammed into Wood Man, spraying water all over the arena. When the waves subsided and soaked back into the ground, Wood Man was still standing in his spot.  
  
"Nice try!" Wood Man bellowed with laughter. As soon as Wood Man pointed his stubby finger at Wave Man, the mess of leaves that encircled his body stopped their movement. With a mighty war cry from their master, Wood Man's leaves shot towards Wave Man. The razor-edged leaves slammed into Wave Man, knocking the round robot over. As soon as Wave Man got back to his feet, Wood Man leapt in front of him, and delivered a knuckle-lined package to his face. Wave Man was bowled over by Wood Man's assault, and rolled all the way to the other side of the ring.  
  
"Ouch," Blues murmured.  
  
Wood Man was at Wave Man's feet, and plucked him up to his feet by the scuba-cord on Wave Man's face. "Time to die!" Wood Man snickered.  
  
"Wrong-o!" Wave Man growled. With that, Wave Man shoved his spear into Wood Man's body. Wood Man roared in agony, dropping Wave Man and stumbling backward, falling over onto his rump. Wood Man groaned, and stroked Wave Man's harpoon that was lodged deeply into his heavily bleeding body. Wood Man gagged, and spat up a wad of oil-blood. Wave Man wiped his bloody chin and groggily got to his feet.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Wood Man vowed.  
  
Wave Man stared Wood Man in the eyes. "We'll see about that!" he taunted.  
  
In a flash, Wood Man was in front of Wave Man, and let him have a iron- skinned fist to his face. Wave Man reeled backwards from the blow, but jabbed his arm cannon into Wood Man's body, the butt-end of his harpoon re- loading into his cannon. "Goodbye," said Wave Man calmly, firing his harpoon.  
  
The harpoon blasted through Wood Man's body and flew out of the arena and into the sky. Soon, it was but a flicker of light to join the stars in the night sky. Wood Man groaned, and fell flat on his back, unconscious. "Well, here's our winner," Blues hummed, "Wave Man!"  
  
*************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ouch, bad way to go! Poor Mr. Woody!  
  
What? Ewww! Not THAT Mr. Woody! You bloody pervert!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
************* 


	15. Air Man VS Aqua Man

Chapter 14- Air Man VS Aqua Man  
  
Centaur Man suddenly appeared in front of Rock and Doctor Light in the lab. Hey, Light," said Centaur Man, looking at Doctor. Light, "Doc Coss. says he could rebuild those Stardroids that fell to earth and use them in the tourney."  
  
Doctor Light sighed. "I don't know, we had a miniature tournament planned for you, Plant, Gravity and Cut Man," said Light.  
  
Centaur Man scratched his head, and wagged his tail about. "Yeah, plus we found their leader-"  
  
"Sunstar?" Rock gasped.  
  
"Nope, not him," Centaur Man said, a tad annoyed by Rock's rudeness, "Terra just came down a few hours after Cossack phoned you guys."  
  
"I don't know," Light murmured.  
  
Blues suddenly popped out from out of nowhere and whispered into his creator's ear, "More robots mean more money!"  
  
  
  
"Hello again everyone!" Blues welcomed the roaring crowd with his siblings. "In the North end of the field, he'll huff and puff and blow you away, but he's not some fairy tale, Air Man!" A tall blue robot sporting a large fan inside his torso walked onto the field. "And from the south end, you can see what he's made of, literally, Aqua Man!" A rotund robot, his body being a glass orb filled with water and a pressure valve mechanism and wheel stepped onto the field beside Air Man.  
  
Suddenly, the spotlight stands of the open-air arena went out. Then a small single-person spotlight shone on the top row seats of the stadium, right on Auto. "Ro-battle, begin!" he declared.  
  
"I'm a' gonna' bash you good, punk!" Air Man taunted his foe, letting his fans whir.  
  
"Don't just sing it, bring it" Aqua Man retorted, loading his Water Balloon launcher.  
  
Aqua Man aimed his nozzle-arm at Air Man and shot forth a small projectile. Air Man crossed his arms in front of his face, and then shot them outward, letting his main chest fan blow the projectile away and high into the sky. In retaliation, Air Man aimed his arm cannon at Aqua Man and let loose a blast of air at him. The Air Shooter slammed into Aqua Man, bowling him over and rolling along the ground on his round body. As soon as Aqua Man got back to his feet, Air Man had leapt in front of him, and let his main fans blow Aqua Man head over heels away to the other side of the ring.  
  
"This just isn't my day," Aqua Man groaned, slumped against the arena wall as Air Man approached him. As soon as Air Man was within an arm's reach of Aqua Man, Aqua Man shoved his nozzle-arm into Air Man's chest fans and shot a Water Balloon into them. Air Man quickly tried to switch on his fans to deflect the attack- but the Water Balloon's skin shattered once it hit the fan blades, spun around with the fans, and jammed up the mechanism completely. A burst of smoke and spark erupted from Air Man's belly, blowing the tall blue robot over on his back. Air Man quickly spewed air from his arm cannon, putting out the little fire that covered his chest fans.  
  
Aqua Man and Air Man groggily got to their feet. "You're going down, blowhard!" Aqua Man vowed, pointing his nozzle at Air Man.  
  
"I'll smash you in," Air Man rebutted.  
  
Aqua Man quickly shot out his nozzle-arm and shot out another Water Balloon. Air Man tied tore-activate his fans, but only got a sizzle and spark of burnt out machinery in response. The steel-skinned projectile smashed into Air Man's forehead, blowing water and bits of Air Man's forehead armor every which way. Air Man staggered backwards a few steps, rubbing his bleeding forehead. Blood began to dribble down his face in a stead stream.  
  
In a flash, Aqua Man was standing before him, ready to jab his nozzle into Air Man's wound, and pump him full of water. "Say goodbye, Air Man," Aqua Man snickered.  
  
Suddenly, Air Man shot his had out and grasped Aqua Man by his pressure valve wheel. With a sharp spin, Air Man released all the pent-up air inside Aqua Man's body. Aqua Man only laughed.  
  
"You think Wily would've really built me to be defeated like that?" Aqua Man laughed.  
  
"I guess not," Sighed Air Man, "But I bet he didn't build you for this!"  
  
With that, Air Man tore off the wheel from Aqua Man's belly, and jabbed his arm cannon into the resulting hole. The hum of whirring fans echoed throught Aqua Man's transparent water-filled body, as Air Man continued to fill his foe up with air. "Ever wonder how Hydraulics work?" Air Man snickered.  
  
Aqua Man felt bubbles of air tickling him from the inside of his body. "Stop!" he pleaded, waving his arms about frantically, "You'll make me burst!" His shoulder joints sparked and set ablaze, as the pressure inside him continued to build.  
  
"That's the point," Air Man laughed as he continued to fill his foe up with air. The spray of water, shrapnel, and shattered glass flew all over the arena, as Aqua Man exploded into millions of tiny pieces.  
  
"There we have it," announced Blues, "Air Man is our winner!"  
  
************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Blammo! Tee hee hee. I never liked the MM8 RMs anyway..  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
************* 


	16. Elec Man VS Toad Man!

Chapter 15-Elec Man VS Toad Man  
  
"Yes! Atta' boy, Air Man!"  
  
Bass groaned. "You stupid old man, are you still watching that?"  
  
"I can't help it!" Wily said, "What can I say? I made all of them! I love this tournament!"  
  
"All of them? No you didn't," Bass grumbled.  
  
"Oh, smart ass," Wily grumbled.  
  
"I swear, one more day in this goddamn cave, with one half-burnt out light bulb for lighting, one extra energy pack, eight new other junkheaps in your lab, and with you and that goddamn TV, I'll blast it in!" Bass roared.  
  
"Oh, quiet down!" said Wily harshly.  
  
"Quiet down?" Bass screamed, "You've taped every single fight and have been watching them over and over and over and over-"  
  
"Hush!" barked Wily. "I watch them to improve on my designs, and to notice where I made my flaws."  
  
"Uh huh," Bass grumbled, "So you need a twelve-pack of booze and seven bags of chips to study, huh?" he asked, not expecting any answer, pointing to the armchair Wily was in.  
  
"Hush up!" Wily snapped, plunging his hand into a nearby coffee table in a bag of chips, and taking out a handful. Wily jabbed them in his mouth and chewed loudly. "Chip?" he offered Bass with a full mouth,  
  
"I think I'll pass," Bass groaned.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" Blues welcomed the roaring crowd. "Let's say hello to tonight's competitors!"  
  
"On the north end of the field," said Rock, "he's one electrifying guy, Elec Man!" A slender black robot with a yellow eye mask walked to the center of the field. "And, don't get him mixed up with Kermit the frog, Toad Man!" A loud frog's croak echoed all over the stadium as a fat green robot that looked like a bullfrog leapt onto the field.  
  
Auto popped out from the stands of the stadium, hobbled over the arena wall, and dashed in front of the two combatants. "Ro-battle, begin!" he declared, and then scrambled back over the walls and back to his seat.  
  
"Weirdo," Roll groaned.  
  
"Rrrr-ibit!" Toad Man croaked.  
  
"Hey Roll!" Elec man called to Roll, "Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck," Roll sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a compartment on Toad Man's belly opened. "Let Hell rain on you!" Toad Man snickered. Toad Man angled his open stomach to the sky, and out flew a small capsule. The capsule shot into the sky, and soon exploded in a puff of smoke.  
  
A small drizzle of rain fell from the night sky. A droplet landed on Elec Man's hand, and cut a hole straight through it with a sizzle. "Acid rain-!" Elec Man gasped.  
  
Toad Man sniggered aloud. "And that's not all!" he laughed. Toad Man flung himself at Elec Man with blinding speed. Toad Man's speeding body felt like a runaway freight train had smashed into him. Elec Man was thrown backwards by the impact of Toad Man's assault.  
  
Elec Man landed a few feet away from Toad Man. "Had enough?" Toad Man croaked. Elec Man jumped to his feet and aimed his finger at Toad Man, shouting, "Thunder Beam!"  
  
Elec Man shot a large blast of energy from his fingertip, aimed straight at Toad Man. The Thunder Beam slammed into Toad Man, knocking him backwards. "Ouch," Toad Man croaked.  
  
The acid rain from Toad Man's Rain Flush had let down its last drops. Elec Man rubbed his acid-burned body. Toad Man recovered his senses, and quickly threw himself in a tackle towards Elec Man. Toad Man smacked into Elec Man again, this time landing on top of Elec Man's fallen body. Elec Man struggled underneath Toad Man, but Toad Man's hefty girth and weight pinned him to the ground. Toad Man opened up his stomach panel again. "You're gonna' eat this!" Toad Man snickered, preparing another pod of acid rain. The pod poked out of Toad Man's belly, ready to be fired point-blank range at Elec Man.  
  
But before Toad Man could fire, Elec Man writhed his arm free of Toad Man's body, and shoved it into the pod compartment elbow-deep. "Eat this," Elec Man smirked, "Thunder Beam!"  
  
Toad Man's body was blow to smithereens from the dazzling flash of light from Elec Man's Thunder Beam. "And here's our winner tonight folks," Blues announced to the cheering audience, "Elec Man!"  
  
***************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ouch! You gotta know that's oughta' hurt.  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
**************** 


	17. Cryssssssssstals......

Chapter 16 - Cryssssssssstals.  
  
His orange-armored hand ran over the shining scissor blade with cloth and polish. "Cut Man," Gravity Man groaned, "are you just gonna' polish that damn cutter of yours all day?"  
  
Cut Man had taken offence to Gravity Man's remark, and propped the pair of blades back atop his head. He got up from his chair and said, "Yes, I am. What's that to you?" Cut Man said.  
  
"You've been cleaning the thing for seven straight days," Gravity Man moaned.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you ever get bored?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, silly robots," a giggling voice said from the doorway of the room.  
  
"Kalinka," Cut Man groaned, "Through with Plant Man yet?" he asked.  
  
Kalinka giggled, and reached into the hallway behind the doorjamb. She pulled out Plant Man and propped him in front of her. Plant Man's four face- petals were painted a bright green and blue pattern. Pink eye shadow lined his eyelids and a little trinket of a jewel was positioned on his helmet. His two vines were neatly tied together in a long braid. "Save me," Plant Man groaned.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
"Welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
Blues' address to the crowd triggered another roaring applause. "In the north end of the field, he's hissy, but that's a good thing for him, Snake Man!" A tall robot with a large snake head-like helmet with a long appendage that looked like a snake's tail at the back walked to the center of the field. "And, from the south end, He may not be made of diamonds, but he's just as tough, Crystal Man!" A shining green robot sporting numerous crystal balls on his body walked onto the field beside Snake Man.  
  
Suddenly, Auto's voice blared over the speakers in the open-air stadium. "I declare this a Ro-battle!" Auto declared, "Begin!"  
  
Snake Man cocked his Arm Cannon. "Sssssssay hello to my little friendsssssss," he hissed.  
  
Crystal Man opened his palm, and formed a large orb of energy in it. "Shut up and fight!"  
  
Not as much as a millisecond passed between the times Crystal Man said that and when Snake Man took a flying lunge at him. Crystal Man took a giant leap into the air, letting Snake Man literally eat dirt below him. "Crystal Eye!" Crystal Man exclaimed as he hurled his energy orb at Snake Man. Snake Man rolled over just in time to avoid the speeding sphere, which shattered into many pieces when it hit the ground. Snake Man reared up, and kicked his legs into the air, the momentum of his kick flipping himself back to his feet. Crystal Man landed a short distance away from him.  
  
Snake Man was soon on the offensive once more, this time tackling Crystal Man to the ground. Snake Man sat on top of his foe, and aimed his Cannon at the ground. A little puff of white smoke flew from the barrel of his weapon, and out slithered a small green mechanical snake. "Give him a kissssssssssss," Snake Man ordered his drone.  
  
The Search Snake slithered towards Crystal Man. Crystal Man struggle beneath Snake Man, but could not pry himself free from his pin. The Search Snake prodded Crystal Man's ear with his snout, and then nibbled at the side of his head. Crystal Man cried out in agony as the snake began to engorge itself into Crystal Man's head.  
  
With a burst of power, Crystal Man wrenched his arm free from underneath Snake Man's body, and fired another Crystal Eye in his face. Snake Man screeched as he was blown clear off Crystal Man. Crystal Man quickly got back to his feet, and plucked the wriggling snake from his head. He held the small drone in his giant palm, and took a small look at it before crushing it in his fist.  
  
"Now you'vvve done it," Snake Man hissed, kneeling as he held his face, "You'vve gone and gotten me annoyed!" Snake Man stood up, and took his hand away from his face. Half the artificial skin on his cheeks and jaw was torn off from the Crystal Eye, dribbling blood all over his chin.  
  
Crystal Man formed another energy orb in his hand. "Come get some!" he challenged.  
  
Snake Man needed no further provocation. He charged at Crystal Man again, poising his Arm Cannon for an assault. Crystal Man wound back his arm, ready to hurl his Crystal Eye at Snake Man.  
  
Crystal Man flung his arm forward, sending the Crystal Eye speeding forwards at Snake Man. Snake Man took a flying somersault over the deadly orb and landed in front of Crystal Man. Before Crystal Man could even budge, Snake Man buried his Arm Cannon into Crystal Man's right shoulder. "Ssssssssay goodbye!" Snake Man chuckled with a hiss, and fired his cannon, making Crystal Man jolt.  
  
Snake Man quickly back-flipped away from Crystal Man and landed skillfully on his feet. Crystal Man screamed in pain, clutching his damaged shoulder and collapsed to his knees. Crystal Man gave another agonizing cry hunching over, staring at the ground. Finally, Crystal Man's voice processor blew a fuse with his last ear-blasting scream, as a Search Snake's head popped out from within Crystal Man's belly. The small snake slithered out of its Crystal Man burrow and slid back to Snake Man, leaving Crystal Man to slump to the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
"Ewww!" Roll squealed.  
  
"Yes!" Blues cheered.  
  
"And there's our winner," Rockman announced to the roaring crowd as the Search Snake slithered up onto Snake Man's shoulder, "Snake Man!"  
  
************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Yes, I did watch the "Aliens" trilogy. Why do you ask?  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
************ 


	18. Crash N' Burn!

Chapter 17 – Crash N' Burn!  
  
"You know the drill, folks!" Blues said into the microphone in a long corridor of a laboratory, "After each quarter-division match, we interview the division's winners!"  
  
Rockman, peering at Blues from behind a handheld television camera, gave his brother a thumbs-up. Blues nodded, and pushed open a nearby door. He entered the adjacent room, with Rock close behind. Inside the well-lit room, there stood the eight winners of the last eight matches.  
  
"Yo, Gemini, got any words for the folks at home?" Blues asked the robot, holding the microphone to Gemini Man's face.  
  
"Yeah," his counterpart chimed in.  
  
A tap on Blues shoulder made the red robot whirl around. "I'm gonna' win, you know that," said a perfect clone of Gemini Man.  
  
Blues crossed past the two clones and stood beside Tengu Man. "Got something to say, Tengu Man?" Blues asked. Tengu Man towered above Blues, taking the microphone from the smaller robot.  
  
"Cold Man was always a wimp," Tengu Man muttered.  
  
"True," Blues said. "Now Heat Man! What'd you think of Astro Man?"  
  
Heat Man strode over to Blues. "Weird," Heat Man mumbled.  
  
"Fair enough," Blues hummed. "Ah! Flame Man! You got something to say?" Flame Man shook his head once. "Okay, whatever," Blues sighed. "Wave Man, how about you?"  
  
"Hey Air Man," Wave Man said, "I wonder how you'd look like with my spear right through that fan of yours!"  
  
The tall blue robot was visibly irritated. "Save it for the Wreckoning, dead 'bot walking!" Air Man retorted.  
  
"Elec Man!" Blues said to another robot, "You wanna' say somethin'?"  
  
"Yes," Elec Man replied slowly, "I'm going to win. End of story."  
  
"You wissssssh," Snake Man hissed, waving his snake tail hood in the air. "I'll crussssssh you for ssssure!"  
  
"Wanna' try now?"  
  
"Let'sssssss!"  
  
Elec Man and Snake Man lunged at each other. Blues quickly stepped in between them. "C'mon now, save it for the Wreckoning!"  
  
  
  
******************  
  
"Welcome to the Wreckoning!"  
  
Blues welcomed the roaring sell-out crowd back to the arena. "In the north end of the field, he's a 'smash hit,' Crash Man!" An orange robot with a glass eye shield on his forehead walked out to the center of the ring. "And, from the south end, he's everyone's favorite firebomb throwing maniacal psychopath, Burner Man!" A stumpy red robot sporting two large propane tanks for shoulders leapt onto the field beside Crash Man.  
  
"Me burn you!" Burner Man giggled with demented glee. A large green flame erupted from a vent on top his head.  
  
"Don't sing it, bring it," Crash Man retorted.  
  
Auto suddenly sprang from out behind the arena's walls. "I am referee! I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" Then, Auto hobbled back over the walls and back to his seat.  
  
"What an idiot," Rockman muttered.  
  
Crash Man and Burner Man paced around the ring, eyeing each other down. "Hee hee, burn you will!" Burner Man cackled, bearing a silly grin. A trickle of oil ran down Burner Man's chin from the corner of his lips as he giggled.  
  
"You got some major problems, dude," Crash Man quickly said, aiming his hand drills at Burner Man.  
  
With that, Crash Man's drill appendage shot forward, the Crash Bomb headed straight for Burner Man. Burner Man, with another eerie chuckle, leapt to his side, letting the bomb sail past him harmlessly, exploding a few moments afterward. Burner Man reached behind his back, and pulled out a large blue canister. "See you in Hell!" Burner Man screeched with a laugh, tossing the container at Crash Man. Crash Man leapt backwards just as the can hit the ground where his feet once were, exploding on impact into a burst of flames.  
  
Before Crash Man could land, Burner Man flung his body at him, smashing into Crash Man with his head-flame. Crash Man was knocked over on his back from the blow, with Burner Man sitting on his chest. Burner Man aimed both of his fists at Crash Man's face, with a wild smile on his face. "Burn!" he screeched.  
  
Suddenly, Crash Man shot his arm upward, the drill appendage catching Burner Man in the face. Burner Man screeched aloud, and tumbled off Crash Man holding his bleeding face. Crash Man wearily got back to his feet, just as Burner Man leapt to his.  
  
Wasting no time, Crash Man charged towards Burner Man, and let his drill hand sail though the air. Burner Man easily avoided the punching assault, and buried his fist into Crash Man's gut. Crash Man winced, and doubled over. Burner Man quickly grabbed Crash Man by the face, and from his hand he shot a blazing wave of flames. Crash Man screamed with agony, only to have Burner Man deliver another punch to his cheek. Before Crash Man hit the ground, Burner Man grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, and let him have another taste of knuckle.  
  
Crash Man fell withering to the ground. Burner Man cackled, and stood over his foe and raised his foot. But before Burner Man could stomp Crash Man's cranium in, Crash Man rolled to his right and leapt to his feet. Crash Man slipped behind Burner Man's back, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Burner Man gagged and struggled to free himself, but Crash Man still clung tightly to his opponent's neck.  
  
Suddenly, Crash Man's audio receptors picked up something. It was the sound of sloshing liquid, coming from Burner Man's body. "His fuel tanks!" Crash Man gasped.  
  
"Let me go!" Burner Man protested, having nearly wrenched himself free form Crash Man's grasp.  
  
"Sure thing!" Crash Man snickered. With that, he let go of Burner Man, and then quickly catapulted himself onto Burner Man's shoulders. Raising his drill arms high, Crash Man screeched, "Eat this!" Crash Man jabbed both his drill hands into each of Burner Man's propane tanks on his shoulders.  
  
Burner Man's exploding body was ear shattering. The titanic blast Sent Crash Man flying backwards through the air, and left him to land hard on his back.  
  
"And our winner!" Rockman announced to the screaming crowd as Crash Man got to his knees and groaned, "Crash Man!"  
  
***********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ka-Blammo! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
*********** 


	19. Searching for Something Dynamic-o....

Chapter 18 – Searching for something Dynamic-o…  
  
"Sssssssyay baby," Snake Man crooned, putting his hands on Roll's shoulders. Roll jumped with a startle. "Why don't you sssssave yourssself sssome boredom and go out with me?" Snake Man hissed with a chuckle. "I'll win the tournament anyway."  
  
Roll turned to face Snake Man. "Snake Man, of all the robots I would rather win, the list does [I]not[/I] include you."  
  
"Aw, come on," Snake Man smirked, "What if sssssssomeone like Frosssst Man won?"  
  
"I'd say 'At least it's not you."  
  
"Funny… very funny," Snake Man laughed. "But you don't want to go out withhhh a big moron like him, do you?"  
  
"What are you getting at, Snake Man?" Roll groaned.  
  
"You know I'll win the tournament, Roll," said Snake Man, "Why don't you ssssssave yoursssself the anxxxiety and waiting and jusssst go out withhhhh me, hmmm?"  
  
"Snake Man, aren't you supposed to be gay?" Roll quickly said, shrugging Snake Man's hands off her shoulders.  
  
Snake Man only laughed with an eerie hiss. "Thhhhat wass a dare by Sssssspark Man! You shhhhhhould've ssssseen Toad Man'ssss face! Why would I join thhhe tournament if I wasssss gay?"  
  
"You creep me out, Snake Man."  
  
"Ssssso, how about it, Roll?"  
  
"Snake Man, I'd go out with you if you were a smoldering pile of wreckage with a tombstone stuck on it saying, 'Snake Man was a moron.'"  
  
Snake Man paused. "Sssso, issss that a no?"  
  
**************  
  
"Welcome to The Wreckoning!" Blues addressed the roaring crowd. "In the north end of the field, he's a two-headed Schizophrenic, Search Man!" A wide stumpy robot sporting army-camouflage painting scheme and two heads on its shoulders stumbled out onto the center of the field. Suddenly, Search Man tripped and felon his belly.  
  
"You're supposed to move the left leg!" the right head barked at its left head.  
  
"Me? You said you'd control both legs!" said the left as Search Man picked himself up.  
  
"No! You were supposed to move the left!"  
  
"You were supposed to control the arms!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Search Man raised his right cannon-arm and whacked his left head with it. "Ouch!" yelped the left head. "Two can play at that!"  
  
With that, Search Man's left arm flew through the air and walloped his right head. "Why you little-!" Search Man's right head growled at the left.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Rockman suddenly yelled. Both heads quit their bickering and muttered.  
  
"Anyway," Blues hummed, "from the south end of the field, he's a really 'Dynamic' guy, Let's hear it for Dynamo Man!"  
  
Again the crowd roared as a stocky green robot leapt onto the field. He sported a large Plexiglas dome over his head, two power generators over his shoulders, and wielded a small lightning rod in place of his right hand.  
  
Auto, bounding from out of the crowd, leapt into the arena. "Ro-battle begin!" he exclaimed. And with that, he scampered of back into the audience.  
  
Search Man wasted no time in deploying his many explosive warheads. His entire body seemed to split apart, revealing half an army of various missiles. With a thunderous boom, warheads shot from their barrels and zoomed towards Dynamo Man. Dynamo Man quickly leapt backwards, barely avoiding each detonating missile at his feet as he skipped backwards. When the barrage was over, Dynamo Man aimed his lightning rod-hand at Search Man. With a blast, the rod shot from his wrist and sped towards Search Man. Search Man simply parted a gap between his two heads and let the projectile sail between them. "Damn," Dynamo Man growled, regenerating his hand appendage.  
  
Suddenly, Search Man leapt into the air, and let his body slam into Dynamo Man's chest. Dynamo Man winced as Search Man pounded his feet into his chest and sprung off them like a springboard. Dynamo Man was shot down on his back, just barely managing to kick himself up to his feet as soon as he was knocked down.  
  
"They may look like heavyweights," said Rockman to the crowd, "But Search Man and Dynamo Man are both incredibly agile!"  
  
Search Man pivoted on his heel and faced Dynamo Man. "Had enough?" both heads taunted in unison.  
  
Dynamo Man rubbed the hair-thin crack in his Plexiglas head-dome. "Hardly!" he retorted, his voice echoing and slightly muffled inside the protective shield.  
  
Suddenly, Dynamo Man raised his lightning rod arm to the sky and shouted "Lightning Bolt!"  
  
A crack of sizzling thunder shot down from the dark nighttime sky. If Search Man had not moved when he did, the Lightning Bolt would have split him down the middle, where the blackened smoking hole on the arena floor was now. Again, withy his arm still in the sky, Dynamo Man hollered, "Lightning Bolt!" Another blast of lightning came to Earth, with Search Man nimble hopping out of the deadly electricity's way.  
  
Search Man aimed his right arm-bazooka at Dynamo Man. "Let's play tag!" both heads snickered. With a puff of smoke, a small sleek missile shot from Search Man's cannon. The warhead sped past Dynamo Man just as he bent his body out of the way.  
  
"Hah! Missed me!" Dynamo Man taunted.  
  
"Or did we?" Search Man's right head snickered.  
  
Dynamo Man turned his head, only to see Search Man's Homing Sniper speeding back towards him. Dynamo Man dodged out of the missile's path; the Homing Sniper missed him by inches. With a sweat, Dynamo Man leapt away from Search Man, just as the heat-seeker roared around Search Man and came back at him. With leaps and bounds, Dynamo Man raced around the walls of the circular arena, with the Homing Sniper in close pursuit. Search Man was heartily enjoying watching Dynamo Man run around the arena with a missile chasing him. It took all he had to keep both heads from laughing. When Search Man finally bored of being a spectator, he stepped into Dynamo Man's circular path and stuck out his foot as his foe approached. Dynamo Man, who was much too busy trying to outrun the Homing Sniper, never knew what hit him when he tripped over Search Man's outstretched leg. With a cry, Dynamo Man was sent sailing through the air, and had the Homing Sniper meet him in his back in a dazzling explosion of flames. Dynamo Man, bits and chunks of his armor spewing off his back, fell to the ground, his body smoking from the Homing Sniper wound. Dynamo Man dizzily got back to his feet, and rubbed another large crack in his dome-shield.  
  
"How 'bout another game?" Search Man's left head asked the right.  
  
"Right on!" the right cheered, raising the cannon arm again. With another blast of smoke, another Homing Sniper shot from the bazooka barrel, and raced straight to Dynamo Man.  
  
"Oh, shit," Dynamo Man growled, shaking off his dizziness and going back on the run from the second lethal warhead.  
  
"Looks like Search Man's got this'un won," Blues muttered.  
  
"Let this be over soon," Roll groaned.  
  
Dynamo Man was still running around the arena, desperately trying to outrun Search Man's weapon. Search Man could hold in his amusement no longer. Both heads roared with laughter. They soon stopped when they noticed Dynamo Man was running straight to them.  
  
Before Search Man could utter a word from either head, Dynamo Man leapt over him like a marathon runner and his hurdle, and grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Ouch," Rockman muttered as he and his two siblings shielded their eyes from a brilliant explosion of flames and shrapnel. "Well, there's our winner for tonight folks," Rock announced to the roaring crowd, "Dynamo Man!"  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ka-Blammo!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha….  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
********** 


	20. Dusting off the Gyros

Chapter 19- Dusting off the Gyros  
  
"We're gonna' make it!" Rock exclaimed cheerfully as he, Roll and Rush counted up the last of the money through a large computer in Dr. Light's laboratory.  
  
"Yeah, we had better," Roll sighed.  
  
"Hey Roll," asked Rock, "did Doctor Light tell you when the Stardroids would be ready to rumble in the mini-tournament?"  
  
Roll shook her head. "No," she said quietly.  
  
Rush sighed. Rock bent his knees a bit to pat Rush on the head. "Hey Roll, I don't see why you're so negative about The Wreckoning. What's up with that?" Rock asked.  
  
Roll shivered. "Just the thought of going out with a Wily robot just..." Roll trailed off and made a sound of disgust.  
  
"Aw, just `cuz they were built by Wily?" Rock asked, his programming of upholding justice showing strongly.  
  
"And the fact that they all are war machines," Roll added.  
  
Suddenly, Blues popped into the laboratory from thin air. "Whuzza' matter lil' sis'?" he asked slyly, "Don't like the friendly ol' Wilybots?"  
  
"Oh, go away," Roll grumbled.  
  
A sudden small beeping noise echoed through the large laboratory. "Coming, Doctor Light," said Rock, as he exited the laboratory.  
  
"Huh, if I had tons of females fighting over me, I wouldn't be complaining!" Blues joked with Roll.  
  
"Try about sixty-four former maniacal war machines with names all ending in `man' and you'll see where I'm coming from," Roll replied to Blues. "Gemini Man, Freeze Man, Knight Man, Drill Man- Man oh man..."  
  
"What about Hard Man?" Blues joked, nudging Roll playfully in the ribs.  
  
At first, Roll had no idea what Blues was getting at, but then she realized the nature of his joke. "Eww! You're disgusting Blues!" She shrieked. Blues only laughed and walked out of the laboratory.  
  
**************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
Blue's address to the crowd sent waves of roaring applause throughout the audience. "In the north end of the field, he can fly, but don't call his Helicopter Man, let's hear it for Gyro Man!" A green robot sporting a large propeller blade on his back speared on he entrance of the field. He willed his propeller to spin, and the blades created a gust of air that lifted him off his feet, and allowed himself to float to the center of the arena.  
  
"And," said Rockman, "in the south end, he may work with dust, but his skills are polished clean, Dust Man!" A stocky blue robot that lugged a large dust vent built into his head trudged onto the field.  
  
The arena was oddly silent. "Dude? Where's Auto?" Blues asked Rock. Rockman shrugged.  
  
Just then, Auto popped out from under the announcer's table. "I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" exclaimed Auto as he quickly snuck back underneath the table.  
  
No sooner had Auto declared the match official, Gyro Man lunged at Dust Man with a boost from his propellers. Dust Man threw himself onto the ground, narrowly avoiding Gyro Man's speeding body. Gyro Man spun himself around once he sensed his attack had missed, and he flew up high into the air. As soon as Dust Man picked himself up from the ground, he saw Gyro Man hovering above him. Gyro Man reached behind him, and mysteriously formed a pair of small propeller blades in his hands. "Gyro Attack!" Gyro Man hollered as he threw down the blades upon Dust Man. Dust Man scrambled out of the way of the speeding blades, narrowly avoiding being skewered alive. "Missed," Gyro Man grumbled.  
  
Dust Man was now back on his feet. "Hey Gyro boy!" he called, "Why don't you come down here and fight like a real `bot?" Dust Man challenged.  
  
"No way," Gyro Man snorted, producing two more propellers.  
  
"All right then," Dust Man snickered to himself, "I'll make you come down!"  
  
With that, Dust Man's vent began to hum and rattle, and soon he generated a tremendous vacuum from the dust vent. Gyro Man was struggling furiously to keep himself airborne from Dust Man's Dust Sucker, but he soon found himself slowly losing the battle of wills, and felt his body being sucked back towards the ground.  
  
Before Dust Man could fully bring Gyro Man ground-bound, the green robot flung his two propeller blades at Dust Man. Before the chunky Dust Man could jump out of harm's way, the blades sped to him, with one blade sailing past him, hand the other blade chopping off his left arm above the elbow. Dust Man wailed in agony, and clutched his bleeding elbow stump. Dust Man subconsciously shut off his Dust Sucker, letting Gyro Man drop to the ground on his feet.  
  
The crowd was going wild. "Bloodthirsty lot, aren't they?" Blues commented.  
  
Just then, Gyro Man shoved Dust Man onto his back, and drove his knee into Dust Man's belly. "I'm gonna' make you eat this," snickered Gyro Man, brandishing another Gyro Attack propeller. Gyro Man raised his blade-carrying hand above his head, ready to shove it into Dust Man's throat.  
  
Just as Gyro Man threw his hand down to strike, Dust Man willed his Dust Sucker to reactivate- this time in reverse. Gyro Man gave one anguished scream as his own Gyro Attack sliced his head in half, right down the middle of his face. Gyro Man fell backwards off of Dust Man, with his split skull gushing blood all over the arena floor.  
  
"And there's our winner," announced Rockman as Dust Man stood over his dead foe and fired a Dust Crusher from his vent, making Gyro Man's corpse jolt, "Dust Man!"  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Next up: Charge Man VS Drill Man!  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
********* 


	21. Charging a Drilling Matter

Chapter 20 – Charging a Drilling matter  
  
"Ladies and gents, welcome back to The Wreckoning!"  
  
The deafening response cheer Blues got from the audience was no less ear blasting than the last night's crowd. "In the north end of the field," announced Rockman, "Say 'all aboard!' for an ass-kicking, Charge Man!" A large blocky orange robot sporting what looked like a miniature train engine for a head trudged onto the field. "And on the south end, his methods undermine anything, including you, Drill Man!"  
  
The arena was oddly silent. Suddenly, there came a rumbling underneath the ground of the arena. A small portion of the arena gave way and crumbled into the ground, and a red robot sporting large drills for hands and lugging one large drill of his head popped out from the crater.  
  
Suddenly, Auto popped over from the walls of the arena floor and dashed to the announcer table. Snatching a microphone from Blues, he barked, "I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" With that, Auto gave the microphone back to Blues, and scrambled back over the arena walls.  
  
"All aboard!" Chare Man bellowed as black smoke billowed from the smokestack on his head.  
  
Drill Man let his three drills whirr. "Bring it on!" he challenged.  
  
No sooner had Drill Man said this, Charge Man rushed at him with amazing speed. Drill Man barley had time to cross his arms around his chest to protect himself from Charge Man's crushing body. Drill Man soon received a smashing punch from Charge Man slamming into his face. As Drill Man was sailing back to the ground, Charge Man caught him by the arm, hoisted Drill Man over his head, and slammed him to the ground with a crashing thud.  
  
"Ouch," Drill Man groaned as he lay on the ground, his vision receptors still fuzzy and blurry from Charge Man's slam. Charge Man reached down, and plucked up Drill Man by his head and brought him up to eye level. "Wimp," Charge Man taunted, tossing away Drill Man.  
  
Drill Man groggily got back to his feet, just as Charge Man was readying another assault. As soon as Charge Man began another body ram, Drill Man aimed both of his drill hands at Charge Man and exclaimed "Drill Bomb!"  
  
With that, both drills flew from Drill Man's arms and sped towards Charge Man. Charge Man skidded along the ground, desperately trying to stop himself on a dime, but failed to prevent the two drills from spearing him in the chest and detonating. Charge Man was thrown backwards from the blast, and landed hard on his back.  
  
"Ha ha!" Drill Man laughed cockily, regenerating his drill-hands and placing them on his hips as Charge Man got up on one knee, "Who's the wimp now?"  
  
"You are!" Charge Man roared. Charge Man sped forward in his kneeling position as if sliding on ice towards Drill man with blinding speed. Drill Man barley had time to voice a cry of surprise when Charge Man's special Charge Kick smashed into him. Charge Man's body stopped once it collided with Drill Man, leaving Drill Man to sail backwards into the arena walls, kicking up a fog of smoke and dust around him.  
  
"You know that's gotta' hurt," Rockman muttered from the announcer's table.  
  
Suddenly, from Drill Man's case of smog flew two Drill Bombs, which smashed into Charge Man and exploded upon impact, blowing Charge Man backwards through the air, and landing with a loud thud.  
  
Charge Man rolled to his feet and stared at the cloud of dust, which contained Drill Man. However, when the smoke cleared away, Drill Man was nowhere in sight.  
  
Before Charge Man could wonder where his adversary had vanished, he felt a sudden rumbling in the ground beneath him. Suddenly, the ground exploded from beneath him, sending the large orange robot into the air. From out of the resulting crater popped up Drill Man, the drills on his arms and head spinning violently. As Charge Man fell, Drill Man aimed his arm at Charge Man's falling body. "Say goodbye!" Drill Man taunted aloud as he fired his Drill Bomb.  
  
Charge Man suddenly twisted himself in the air, allowing Drill Man's Drill Bomb to sail past him harmlessly and detonate in the sky shortly afterwards. Charge Man landed in front of Drill Man just as Drill Man regenerated his drill. Instantly, Drill Man shot his arm forward at Charge Man's face, with Charge Man just barely finding time to catch Drill Man by his wrist, just stopping the drill from skewering his face by a few inches. Drill Man flung his other arm at Charge Man, with Charge Man again catching Drill Man's wrist.  
  
Undaunted, Drill Man began to let his drill whirr. "Charge Man on a stick!" he taunted.  
  
Suddenly, Charge Man forced Drill Mans drills to point to Drill Man's stomach. "How about Drill Man kabobs instead?" Charge Man smirked.  
  
With that, Charge Man blew more black smoke from his smokestack, and shoved Drill Man's spinning drills into his gut. Drill Man cried out in agony as his drills augured out his internal mechanics and spilled them to the floor.  
  
"Eww!" Roll squealed, covering her eyes and looking away.  
  
Charge Man let go of Drill Man, letting his lifeless body flop to the ground. "And there's our winner," Rockman announced to the roaring crowd, "Charge Man!"  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ouch! Damn, you know that oughta hurt….  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
  
******** 


	22. Quick Freeze

Chapter 21- Quick Freeze  
  
Roll lay awake in bed. She rolled over to her side to look at the digital alarm clock. "Two a.m.?" she moaned. She rolled over on her other side to look at the stuffed replica of herself that one robot master had sent her. "All those crazy robots," she sighed. "And I'll have to date one of them…"  
  
Just then, she heard a familiar tune being whistled outside of her window. Roll kicked off the covers of her bed and went to the window dressed only in her nightgown. Opening the windows, she was greeted with a familiar figure sitting outside her window on the roof, looking out at the sky ahead. "Can't sleep, huh?" asked the figure.  
  
"Blues, what are you doing here?" Roll asked sleepily from her window.  
  
"I dunno," Blues hummed.  
  
Roll sighed. "Is there room for me there?" she asked.  
  
Blues shrugged. "Sure. It's a free roof." Roll carefully climbed out of her window and sat down beside Blues. "Warm night, huh?" he commented.  
  
"Yeah," murmured Roll.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" Blues asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Roll sighed. "I can't believe I let Rock talk me into doing this."  
  
"Do what?" Blues asked.  
  
"Oh, going on a date with the winner of this silly tournament."  
  
Blues hummed. "Well, it's not often I get sixty chicks fighting over me," he said reassuringly, "Though I could get used to it…"  
  
Roll weakly laughed. "I'm getting a little tired," she yawned, getting up and crawling back to the window, "Goodnight, Blues."  
  
-  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
The welcoming call from Rockman sent the crowd into roars of approval. "Are you ready to rrrrrrrrrrrrrumble?"  
  
The crowd let another roar of approval loose.  
  
"On the north end, Johnny be nimble, Johnny be quick, except there's no one here named Johnny… Quick Man!" A red robot with a fancy golden crest lacing his brows stepped lightly onto the center of the field. "And, on the south end, he's so cool that he'll put the freeze on you, Freeze Man!" At that, a thin blue robot with what seemed to be large lumps of ice decorating his body walked onto the center of the field beside Quick Man. Freeze Man turned to the crowd, and struck a fighting pose. Instantly, the audience was brilliantly illuminated by the flashes of cameras as they snapped pictures of the posing robot. When it was over, Freeze Man turned back to Quick Man.  
  
Freeze Man and Quick Man quickly started to eye each other down. "Ready to be put on ice?" Freeze Man taunted Quick Man.  
  
"You can't hit what you can't catch," Quick Man speedily responded. "I'm gonna' enjoy running circles around you!"  
  
Suddenly, Auto dropped from the sky, and landed dead between Quick Man and Freeze Man. "I declare this a Ro-battle! Begin!" he declared.  
  
Quick Man and Freeze Man stared dumbfounded at Auto. "Who the hell is this guy?" Quick Man asked.  
  
"I dunno," Freeze Man shrugged.  
  
Auto quickly jumped on his spot, and then dashed to the arena walls, climbed over them, and disappeared.  
  
"What a freak," both Quick Man and Freeze Man muttered.  
  
Quick Man and Freeze Man paced around the arena, sizing each other up. "Ready to die, Freezie?" Quick Man taunted.  
  
"Hope you're ready to be frozen solid," Freeze Man retorted.  
  
Suddenly, Quick Man dashed towards Freeze Man. Freeze Man could hardly blink before Quick Man smashed into him with blazing speed. Freeze Man was blown backwards, with his former standing spot replaced by Quick Man. "Molasses-ass," Quick Man laughed.  
  
Freeze Man steadily picked himself up. "Let's see how quick you are when you're frozen solid," he growled, standing up.  
  
Freeze Man quickly formed a large thick pointy icicle in his hand and threw it like a spear at Quick Man. With the speed of lightning, Quick Man sidestepped out of the way, letting the icy spike sail by him. "You're so slow it's pathetic," Quick Man jeered.  
  
Quick Man suddenly stopped laughing when Freeze Man put his fist into Quick Man's face, knocking the red robot over. "Of course, there's something to be said about power!" Freeze Man snickered, rubbing his knuckles.  
  
Quick Man got to his knees, and wiped the bit of frost off his cheek where Freeze Man had struck him. Without saying a word, Quick Man shot out his leg and swept it along the ground, kicking up Freeze Man's legs as they went, tripping Freeze Man to the ground with a yelp. Before Freeze Man could even think of getting back up, Quick Man stood over him, pointed his elbow downwards at him, and flung it into Freeze Man's chest. Freeze Man wheezed and gasped for air as Quick Man removed hs elbow from Freeze Man's chest. He stood at his side, watching Freeze Man gasp for air. "Aw, c'mon," Quick Man taunted, kicking Freeze Man in his side and moving to behind his head, "You can do better than that."  
  
Suddenly, Freeze Man threw his legs in the air and clasped his feet at the sides of Quick Man's head. With a roar, Freeze Man viciously threw his feet back down to the ground, taking Quick Man into the air along with them, slamming his skull onto the floor. Quick Man was sent bouncing along the ground from Freeze Man's counterattack, and landed a few meters away. Freeze Man used this time to spring to his feet and point to the ground in front of him. "Floor Freeze!" he commanded, shooting a blast of ice at the ground.  
  
The ice shards hit the ground, and immediately began to spread along the floor at amazing speed. Just as Quick Man wearily picked himself up, the icy chill of the Floor Freeze met his feet. Quick Man tried to dash away from the spreading ice, but he found his feet were frozen solid to the ground.  
  
Freeze Man roared in laughter. "Oh, not so high and mighty now that you can't move, huh? He laughed.  
  
Freeze Man's laughter was cut short when a small speeding projectile shot from Quick Man's wrist-mounted Quick Boomerang launcher and smacked him in the face, knocking Freeze Man down on his bottom. "Being quick doesn't essentially mean being fast-footed," Quick Man laughed. "I'll beat you standing still, slowpoke!" he mocked, aiming his boomerang shooter at Freeze Man.  
  
As soon as Freeze Man got back to his feet, he was met with a barrage of Quick Boomerangs. They pelted on his body nonstop on every part of his body. When the brief assault was over, Freeze Man dropped to his knees, breathing heavily with dents all over his armor. It was when Freeze Man brought his had to his face that he noticed a large gash lacing his hand, spilling blood all over his hand and the icy floor. As soon as the blood hit the iced floor, it froze instantly, creating a little stagmite of red on the ground. "You'll pay for that," Freeze Man growled, "Making me bleed my own blood-!"  
  
"There's plenty more where that came from!" Quick Man laughed, still keeping his shooter aimed at Freeze Man.  
  
Freeze Man took a deep breath. "It's now or never," he muttered to himself, standing up. With a roar of courage, Freeze Man dashed along the frozen ground, headed straight for Quick Man. Quick Man steadied his shooter arm with his other hand and let a stream of Quick Boomerangs fly from it. Freeze Man held his arms in front of his face, shielding himself from the onslaught of boomerangs pelting his body as he charged. As Freeze Man came closer and closer, Quick Man grew even more desperate to stop his charge, firing off more and more boomerangs at his rushing foe. Freeze Man kept on charging, and Quick Man kept on firing. Quick Man finally stopped firing his weapon when Freeze Man whooshed by him, landing a punch on Quick Man's jaw. Quick Man flopped backwards by the blow, held in place by his frozen feet.  
  
Freeze Man slid along the ground calmly by Quick Man as he bent over and groaned. "My head hurts," Quick Man moaned, rubbing his bruised chin.  
  
When Freeze Man stopped sliding, he calmly turned around to face Quick Man. Raising his arm above his head and forming a glowing blue sphere in his palm, Freeze Man yelled, "Freeze Cracker!"  
  
With that, Freeze Man hurled the glowing ball at Quick Man. As soon as the ball made contact with him, it froze on impact, coating Quick Man is a tomb of ice.  
  
"It that all?" Rockman asked into his microphone.  
  
"No, Freeze Man's forming another icicle in his hand now," Blues added, "And now he's walking towards the frozen Quick Man, and- oh my-! What is- He's… he's…. he's making an ice carving!"  
  
"With the icicle?"  
  
"Yes! And it's… oh, that little poser," Blues muttered, "He's made an ice statue of himself with Quick Man inside."  
  
"Right you are," Freeze Man laughed, pushing his statue over. It fell to the icy ground and shattered into millions of pieces, with fragments of what used to be Quick Man along with it.  
  
"Well, there's our winner," Blues announced, "Freeze Man!"  
  
-  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Freeze Man's such a poser…. If he doesn't win the tournament, I promise you all I'll make his demise as bloody and gruesome as possible. Why? Because the little f*cker deserves it….  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
- 


	23. Ground Fire!

Chapter 22- Ground Fire!  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to night number twenty-two of The Wreckoning!"  
  
Blues' welcoming call to the audience generated a roar of approval. "In the north end of the field," announced Rockman, "he gives new meaning to the phrase 'death from below,' let's hear it for Ground Man!" As soon as Rock had finished, a small crater in the arena floor formed and split open, and out came a drill tank crawling from the hole. Then, with fluid motions, the tank began to reshape itself as gear and mechanism altered and changed, transforming the tank into a blocky drill-studded yellow robot. "And, in the south end, play with him and you'll really get burned, Fire Man!" A medium-sized silver robot with a large flaming torch built into the top of his white helmet strode onto the field and met Ground Man in the center.  
  
Fire Man looked Ground Man in his face. "No one told me anything about a 'Junk-heap" Man being in the tournament," Fire Man jeered at Ground Man.  
  
"Let's see you say that again when I make you look like Swiss cheese, you old fogey," Ground Man growled back.  
  
"Kids these days," Fire Man muttered, keeping a glare upon Ground Man, "They've got no respect for the older generation. I've forgotten more about fighting than you'll ever know, you young idiot."  
  
"Watch your mouth, old man," Ground Man retorted, "When I'm through with you, I'll send a walker and a bib to the junk heap you'll be buried under!"  
  
Just then, Auto dropped from the sky and landed between the two quarrelers. "Ro-battle, begin!" Auto declared. After a few moments of dumbfounded gazed from Fire Man and Ground Man, Auto shrugged and ran over the arena walls and into the crowd again.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" Fire Man asked in a mutter.  
  
"Some freak Doctor Light built," Ground Man muttered.  
  
Suddenly, Ground Man shot out his hands and shoved Fire Man to the ground. No sooner had he hit the ground, Fire Man leapt back up to his feet and let a blast of flames roar into Ground Man's face. Ground Man gave a quick screech and staggered backwards, leaving a few paces worth of distance between him and Fire Man. "Let's have it!" Fire Man challenged, "Show me your best!"  
  
"Gladly," Ground Man growled, taking his hand off of his face. With that, his arms tucked in behind his back and his chest split open, transforming his body into his drill tank mode again. "Take your best shot!" Drill Man yelled at Fire Man. Fire Man wound back his arm and shot it forward, releasing a blast of flames shoot from his cannon towards Ground Man. The flames seemed to bounce off of Ground Man's armor and the tank robot laughed aloud. "That all you got?" Ground Man laughed.  
  
Fire Man grimaced. "Come on over here and get some of me if you want it!" he taunted.  
  
With that, Ground Man's tank treads squealed and drove himself at Fire Man with his three spinning drills aimed straight for Fire Man. Just as Ground Man neared, Fire Man aimed both of his cannon arms at Ground Man and let another burst of fire shoot from them. Ground Man only laughed and charged through the assault, leaving Fire Man no time to leap out of harm's way. Ground Man caught fire Man by his arm on his drills as he roared past him, spinning Fire Man around, rubbing his lacerated and heavily bleeding arm on his knees. Ground Man stopped his charge soon after and reformed into his humanoid mode. "Had enough yet?" Ground Man jeered.  
  
Fire Man rose to his feet again and released his injured arm. "I've had far from enough," Fire Man growled.  
  
"Then maybe you'd like some more!" Ground Man roared, charging towards Fire Man.  
  
As soon as Ground Man neared, his chest split open from his stomach, and a large drill sprouted from his belly, rushing towards Fire Man. Fire Man swiveled to his side, easily avoiding Ground Man's spearing attempt. As soon as Ground Man rushed by him, Fire Man stretched out his leg, shooting it in front of Ground Man's feet. Ground Man gave a yelp of surprise as he tripped over Fire Man's foot and falling flat on his face on the ground.  
  
Fire Man let out a chuckle as he watched Ground Man roll over and sit up, yowling and rubbing his face. "Say uncle, punk?" Fire Man laughed.  
  
Fire Man's laughing was cut short when Ground Man shot out his own foot and smashed it into Fire Man's, sending the red and silver robot to the ground on his back. As soon as Fire Man landed, Ground Man leapt to his feet and opened his stomach cavity again, bearing his gigantic drill. "Say goodnight, old timer!" Ground Man guffawed loudly.  
  
Suddenly, with equal agility, Fire Man sprung to his feet and shoved his arm cannon into Ground Man's face with Ground Man's drill poking into his stomach. "You fire and I'll kill you too," Fire Man snickered.  
  
Both robots stood there, completely motionless, for what seemed to be hours inside minutes. Roars of boos and curses echoed from the crowd. "It looks like both robots have each other pinned," Blues muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Rockman added, "If any one of them fire, the other will kill them instantly!"  
  
The crowd continued to assault the arena with a barrage of unhappy hisses as Fire Man and Ground Man stood there, in the middle of the ring, still and unanimated. "Fire," Ground Man growled, staring down the barrel of Fire Man's arm cannon, "I dare you."  
  
"You fire first," Fire Man retorted, letting the torch atop his head burn brighter.  
  
"You!" Ground Man shot back. Fire Man began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ground Man snorted.  
  
Fire Man grinned smugly. "Both my arms are flamethrowers," he quietly laughed, jabbing his other arm beside Ground Man's stomach drill and inside the robot's body. And, with a short hiss from his arm inside Ground Man, Fire Man snickered, "And I know a thing or two about your type's design from Guts Man."  
  
Ground Man began to break a small sweat of robot fluid. "W-what do you mean?" Ground Man weakly murmured.  
  
Fire Man leaned his face closer to Ground Man's ear and whispered, "I've just disabled your drill."  
  
Ground Man could not even scream out a cry of defeat as Fire Man willed both of his Fire Storm cannons to launch a pair of fireballs inside Ground Man's body and into his face. Ground Man's middle back blew out in a smoking explosion as his head flew off his shoulders, leaving the robot to drop lifelessly to the floor. "And there's our winner," Rockman announced to the suddenly cheering crowd, "Fire Man!" 


	24. Of Blades and Barnacles

Chapter 23- Of Blades and Barnacles  
  
Doctor Light was scribbling down notes in his notebook as he sat at his large desk, humming an old forgotten melody as he wrote. Suddenly, a faint knocking sounded from the door to his office. "Come in," Light answered.  
  
Bubble Man meekly poked his scuba-masked head inside the doorway. "Uhm, Doctor Light?" Bubble Man weakly asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bubble Man entered the office, fully armored in his battle-scuba gear, and stood in front of Light's desk. "Uh, you know that I'm a water-based robot, right?" Bubble Man asked.  
  
Light nodded. "Yes? So?"  
  
"Uhm," Bubble Man murmured, "I kinda' noticed how all the previous fights were kinda' on land," he said.  
  
"And? Your point?"  
  
"Well, Wily really didn't build me for land fighting, you know," Bubble Man murmured, "And neither did Cossack when he rebuilt me."  
  
Light groaned. "Just get to the point, Bubble Man. I'm a very busy man."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," Bubble Man hastily blurted out, "I was sorta' wondering if, well, my fight could be, er, underwater?"  
  
Light raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make it a bit unfair for the other robot you fight?"  
  
"Well, I guess so," Bubble Man murmured, looking at the ground. "But, I really was built for underwater combat and not surface fighting- I'd be at a huge disadvantage." he sighed glumly.  
  
Light hummed to himself and stroked his beard. "I think I could work something out for you."  
  
-  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Wreckoning!"  
  
The crowd in the arena roared with approval as soon as Blues welcomed them. "In the north end of the field, he moves like a shadow and strikes like a mantis, he is the ninja master himself, Shadow Man!" At Blues' que, a slender dark blue robot quietly walked to the center of the field. "And, coming from the south end, what shall he do with a drunken sailor? Fillet his ass! Let's hear it for Pirate Man!" Blues announced as a silver robot wearing a large purple cloak and pirate hat walked in front of Shadow Man.  
  
"Hang on a sec," Blues announced, "I've just been handed a note from- oh God no, Auto. Ro-Battle begin yada-yada-yada. sheesh."  
  
Shadow Man and Pirate Man paced around the arena. "Arrr, me bucko," Pirate Man growled, "Be ye ready to meet the scrap heap?"  
  
"I shall do much more than send thee to the scrap heap," Shadow Man quietly replied.  
  
Pirate Man walked backwards from Shadow Man until he was half the distance of the ring from him. "C'mon then, yeh swabbie!" Pirate Man taunted, "Take yer best shot!"  
  
As soon as Pirate Man issued his challenge, Shadow Man formed a large four- point silver throwing star in his hand. Then with a yell, Shadow Man flung the Shadow Blade at Pirate Man. Pirate Man quickly sidestepped out of the way, letting the Shadow Blade sail by him. "Harr harr harr!" Pirate Man laughed loudly, "Yeh missed!"  
  
Shadow Man only quietly chuckled to himself. "That's what you think."  
  
Pirate Man looked over his shoulder just in time to see the Shadow Blade whizzing back at him from behind. Pirate Man flung himself to the ground on his belly milliseconds before the blade zoomed over him, missing his back only by a few inches. Shadow Man caught his Shadow Blade in his hand and muttered, "Damnnation."  
  
Pirate Man lumbered to his feet and laughed again. "That all ye got, matey?" He jeered.  
  
Before another second passed, Shadow Man dashed towards Pirate Man with amazing speed. Pirate Man never had enough time to prepare himself as Shadow Man suddenly slid along the ground on his side, striking Pirate Man in the knees. Pirate Man yelped as he fell flat on his face as Shadow Man's sliding body stopped a short distance behind him. Shadow Man energetically leapt to his feet and spun around, facing the downed Pirate Man. "Have I given thee punishment enough?" Shadow Man taunted as Pirate Man struggled to stand.  
  
When Pirate Man got back to his feet, he turned around to face Shadow Man. "Yeh speak mighty tall fer someone yer size, bucko!" Pirate Man retoreted, "Lezzave yer blades again, if yer not too yellah-bellied!"  
  
Shadow Man snarled fiercely. "No one shall insult my honor and live to tell the tale," he growled.  
  
Pirate Man hoarsely guffawed again. "Gimme yer best shot then, yeh swabbie!"  
  
With that, Shadow Man redrew another Shadow Blade and hurled it at Pirate Man. Pirate Man only snickered and held his arms across his chest as the Shadow Blade zoomed towards him. A split-second later, Pirate Man was encased in a circular force-field which deflected the Shadow Blade off it when it approached. Pirate Man laughed again. "Yah wanna' try that again, eh, yeh scum?" He jeered.  
  
Shadow Man growled as he drew two more Shadow Blades and threw them both at Pirate Man. Again, the Shadow Blades bounced off of Pirate Man's bubble shield like pebbles on a sidewalk. Just as Shadow Man was about to throw another Shadow Blade, Pirate Man deactivated his bubble shield. "C'mon! Again! Gimme that slide a' yours again!" He challenged.  
  
No sooner had Shadow Man took a step forward, the ground beneath his foot exploded in a flash of light and flames. Shadow Man yelped as his body was blown into the air as Pirate Man roared in laughter. "Like me Remote Mines, eh?" Pirate Man taunted, looking at Shadow Man up in the air.  
  
Pirate Man soon stopped his jeering when a flash of light came speeding down upon him from Shadow Man above. Pirate Man dodged to his right just as a Shadow Blade zoomed by his shoulder and embedded itself into the ground. "Yarr harr harr!" Pirate Man laughed as Shadow Man's body began to fall from the air, "Ye missed again!"  
  
Suddenly, Pirate Man's hat fell off his head, along with the top portion of his platinum cranium. Pirate Man tapped the top of his head where his hat once rested and muttered, "Arrr, where be that breeze be a' comin' from?"  
  
As soon as Shadow Man landed skillfully on his feet, Pirate Man's body slumped to the ground. "And there's our winner," Blues declared to the roaring crowd, "Shadow Man!"  
  
- The Asylum's note: You knew Shadow Man would win, didn't you? Shadow Man is hands-down the damn coolest robot master ever! To make him loose in the elimination round would be a sin. And just what kind of plan does Dr. Light have to accommodate Bubble Man's combat needs? For the answer to that, you'll have to stay tuned..  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man) 


	25. Bubble 'n Sque- err... Skull!

Chapter 24- Bubble 'n Sque- err... Skull!  
  
"Dude, what's goin' on?" One teenage boy asked his friend from the audience.  
  
"I dunno, man," replied the other boy, "I heard that one of the 'bots needs some special stuff to fight."  
  
"Wuss!" The first boy laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the audience's random chatter turned to silence as Tengu Man hovered above the open-sky stadium, holding a gigantic straw bag of sand almost seven times his size. "Let 'er rip, Tengu!" Came the voice of Rock from outside the arena walls.  
  
Tengu Man nodded and hoisted the bag onto his shoulders. Bearing his Tengu Blade, Tengu Man sliced the bag open, spilling a rainstorm of sand into the arena. The bag deflated as the sand rushed into the center of the arena, creating a large mound in the middle. When the bag was empty, Tengu Man neatly folded it up in the air and tucked it under his wing. "Ready, Wave Man!" Tengu Man hollered down into the arena.  
  
Wave Man vaulted himself from behind the arena wall and into the ring, bearing his sharp Wave Harpoon in his cannon arm. Quickly jabbing his harpoon in the ground, Wave Man summoned a rush of water from the ground, flooding the inside of the arena, enveloping himself underneath the rising waves until the water entirely covered the arena except for the large mound of sand in the middle, creating a small island. Wave Man floated to the surface and backswam to the ring walls. He again vaulted himself out of the water and behind the arena walls. "Done" He called back at Tengu Man.  
  
Tengu Man nodded again and sped away in the air, disappearing from the stadium. He was soon replaced by Beat, carrying Skull Man by his shoulders above the ring. Beat slowly began to descend into the arena as Rockman and Blues appeared on the stadium's giant viewscreen. "Sorry about the delay," Rockman said, "But it'll all be worth it!"  
  
"Coming into the ring now," Said Blues as Beat let Skull Man down onto the sand island, "some call him the bastard child of Skeletor, and he sure as hell is one big bastard in combat, Skull Man!" Blues announced as the crowd roared and Beat flew away and out of sight.  
  
Suddenly, Tengu Man reappeared over the stadium, carrying Bubble Man by his shoulders. Tengu Man released Bubble Man in the air, letting the green robot plunge into the water below. "And arriving just now," Rock announced, "He may not be the best at land fighting, but when he's underwater, he's unstoppable! Let's hear it for Bubble Man!"  
  
Bubble Man resurfaced, swam to the sand island and walked up to Skull Man. "Show off," Skull Man snorted.  
  
"Just shut up and fight!" Bubble Man said.  
  
Without a second more, Skull Man lunged at Bubble Man with his arm cannon poised beside his head. Bubble Man only leapt backwards back into the water with a splash, submerging himself completely. Undaunted, Skull Man dove into the water after his foe. The water remained rippling from the two robot's entry and the whole stadium was silent.  
  
Suddenly, Auto leapt over the walls of the audience barricades and plopped himself down beside Rock, Blues and Roll behind the arena wall. "I never got to announce the ro-battle!" Auto whined, looking into the small television monitor that displayed the battle inside the arena.  
  
"Remind me to tell Doctor Light to uncross his neuro-circuitry," Blues quietly whispered to Rock.  
  
Suddenly, Skull Man shot up from the water and landed on his back with a hard thud upon the sand island. Skull Man moaned loudly and rolled onto his stomach, rubbing the back of his head. Bubble Man slithered back onto the island, laughing. "Had enough, Skull boy?" Bubble Man taunted.  
  
"Fuck off," Skull Man growled, staggering to his feet.  
  
No sooner had Skull Man stood up again, Bubble Man tackled him from behind and they both plunged into the water again. Skull Man managed to writhe free from Bubble Man's grasp around his waist and speedily swam upwards towards the surface of the water. When his head emerged, Skull Man put his face into the water and scanned the flooded arena for signs of his foe, but he found not so much as a trace of his quarry.  
  
Just as Skull Man poked his head back out of the water, two blasts of plasma energy smashed into his chest, blowing him out of the water and back onto the land. Skull Man weakly picked himself up again and stood in the center of the island, looking quickly in all directions searching for Bubble Man. Suddenly, Bubble Man burst up from the water from behind Skull Man, readying another tackle. Skull Man quickly spun around to face Bubble Man just as his opponent smashed into him. Just before they plunged back into the water, Skull Man managed to point the barrel of his arm cannon into Bubble Man's chest and let loose a blast of plasma. Bubble Man screeched as he was blown backwards and back into the water with a splash. Skull Man stopped himself from falling back into the water, braced, and went back to the center of the island and continued to search around for Bubble Man. Suddenly, Skull Man took a running dive into the water and the arena was silent once more. Suddenly, Bubble Man's body was thrown from the water and onto the middle of the island with Skull Man following him by foot. Bubble Man groaned and lay on his belly, rubbing the side of his head as Skull Man approached. Skull Man swiftly threw himself upon Bubble Man, driving his elbow into Bubble Man's back. Bubble Man yelped as Skull Man's large hands wrapped around his chin and began to stretch his head backwards.  
  
"What's he doing?" Rock asked Blues, "A submission hold?"  
  
"It's called the Crippler Crossjaw, I think," Blues mumbled, "Those old barbaric twenty-first century wrestling shows..."  
  
"It's called the Crippler Crossface!" Auto suddenly shrieked joyfully, startling the three siblings. "I watch those old WWE archives off the internet every day! The hold was made by Chris Benoit, one of my all-time favorites!"  
  
Blues sighed as Skull Man continued to torture Bubble Man. "Dr. Light's to blame for him, you know," Blues said to Roll.  
  
"I know, I know," Roll muttered regretfully.  
  
Suddenly, Bubble Man's helmet eye let a large bubble dribble out of it and onto Skull Man's hand. Skull Man yelped and released Bubble Man, holding his hand and rubbing it. "Like my Bubble Lead?" Bubble Man snickered, kicking Skull Man off of his back. As soon as the two robots got back to their feet, Bubble Man threw a punch at Skull Man's face. Before his knuckles could connect, A large holographic skull floated up in front of Skull Man's face and Bubble Man's fist, stopping the punch upon impact. With Bubble Man's attack halted, Skull Man rammed his shoulder into Bubble Man, bowling the green robot over and into the water once more. Skull Man willed his Skull Barrier to deactivate as he dove into the water after Bubble Man. The faing sound of the splash in the water was all the sound left in the stadium. Silent minute after silent minute passed without a sign of life from either submerged robot.  
  
Suddenly, the water erupted in loud booms and turbulent waves, echoing in a string of ear-blasting underwater explosions. The audio assault was ceaseless as the once calm and silent water turned into a violent warzone. When the loudest boom of them all exploded from underneath the surface, the dismembered torso of Skull Man shot out of the water and into the sky and into the water. Skull Man and his remains lay on the island, with Skull Man trying to roll himself over onto his back with whatever remained of his right shoulder. Bubble Man walked haughtily back onto the island towards Skull Man, snickering cruelly. "Still alive, huh?" Bubble Man howled in laughter as he morphed his arm cannon back into a hand. Skull Man could only manage a groan as Bubble Man picked him up by his sides with both hands and held Skull Man's face to the Bubble Lead module on his helmet. "See ya'!" Bubble Man laughed.  
  
Suddenly, a large holographic skull whooshed past Bubble Man's face with a horrendous scream. Bubble Man shrieked along with the skull as he dropped Skull Man back onto the ground and fell over. Upon hitting the sand, Bubble Man immediatley curled up into a ball and began to twitch, mumbling incoherently.   
  
Rock blinked in disbelief. "Who won?" he asked.  
  
"Looks like Bubble Man's scared shitless!" Blues inferred.  
  
"What about Skull Man?" Auto asked, "He's still alive!"  
  
A few more silent minutes passed before the crowd began to turn ugly. Roars of boos rained down from the stormy audience as Skull Man lay motionless and Bubble Man rocked gently back and forth. "Uh, sorry about this, bizzare, turn of events," Rock suddenly spoke, taking a microphone into his hands, "I guess that's the match. Err, we'll have to decide just who won this battle after all sometime in the near future."  
  
The crowd cooled down a bit, still uttering small echoes of displeasement.  
  
-  
The Asylum's note:  
Uh.... what happened? Who won? Skull Man or Bubble Man? Skull Man was dismembered and Bubble Man was scared shitless! Well, I think either one of them just won, because they made their opponent unable to continue.... But we can't have two winners! Someone has to win! But.... who?  
  
Well, it's obvious that I can't figure this out. Maybe you, the reader, can...?  
  
PS- Yes, Chris Benoit is my favorite wrestler after Austin left. How could you tell?  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
-- 


	26. Top 'O the Sword!

Chapter - Top o' the Sword!  
  
"Know what time it is?" Blues asked into the camera. "It's time to interview our quarter-division winners in Doctor Cossack's lab!"  
  
With Rock manninf the camera, he followed Blues into a room of Cossack's lab and met with the eight victorious robots. "Crash Man," Blues asked, "What'd you think of Burner Man?"  
  
"Pure psycho," Crash Man muttered.  
  
"And Dynamo Man," Blues asked, "You wanna' say something?"  
  
"All of you are goin' down!" Dynamo Man taunted.  
  
"I am superior," Charge Man said, "And the rest of you are inferior!"  
  
"Shut up and put up, you uncharismatic bore!" Dust Man grumbled.  
  
"For some reason I just thought of the Transformers movie," Blues muttered to himself. "What about you, Freeze Man?"  
  
Freeze Man chuckled. "I've got my next match won," Freeze Man laughed, eyeing Fire Man.  
  
"Lousy tournament brackets," Fire Man muttered bitterly.  
  
"And finally, Shadow Man!" Blues said. "Shadow Man, what do you think about not knowing who your next opponent is?"  
  
"I matters not," Shadow Man said bluntly and quickly.  
  
"Why?" Blues asked.  
  
"I shall destroy either one," Shadow Man solemnly vowed.  
  
"And there you have it!" Blues announced gleefully into the camera. "And back to Monstropolis with Eddie and Doctor Light!"  
  
***  
  
With microphone in hand, Light stood up from behind the announcer's table. "And now, the main event!" Light adressed the crowd, generating a deafening cheer in response as Eddie hopped up onto the table. "On the north end of the field, he's a guy who is always on the cutting edge, Sword Man!" At Light's queue, a tall robot bearing a large blade on his arm walked out onto the field. His top and lower half were seprate from each other, his torso hovering just inches above his waist. "And on the south end," Light continues, "He isn't a record, but he'll spin you right 'round baby, Top Man!" At Light's queue, a bright orange robot with what looked like a toy to psticking out of the top of his head spun onto the field.  
  
Eddie quickly looked to his left, then to his right. Leaping up onto the announcer's table, Eddie opened his mouth, ready to shout. Suddenly, Auto popped out from under the table, smacked Eddie away on his open jaw, and declared, "Ro-battle, begin!" And just as soon as he appeared, Auto retreated back under the table.  
  
"Stupid, crazy..." Eddie muttered to himself, weakly climbing back onto his seat.  
  
Sword Man shot Top Man a quick glare. "I can't believe they bothered rebuilding a worthless heap of scrap like you," Sword Man taunted.  
  
"I can't believe Wily made a monstrosity like you," Top Man came back. "What'd he do, run out of slag?"  
  
A loud wave of mocking coos echoed through the stadium. "For that, I warrant you a slow and very painful demise," Sword Man snarled, pointing the tip of his sword-arm at Top Man.  
  
"You can't hit what you can't catch," Top Man sneered.  
  
"Try me," Sword Man snorted.   
  
As soon as Sword Man's last word entered the air, the large top-appendage lodged into Top Man's forehead sprung into the air, followed by two other bright orange tops. The three spinning tops hovered unsteadily in the air, leaving Sword Man staring at the trio of floating objects while Top Man wore a plotting smirk on his face. Then, with a sudden shriek, Top Man shot his right arm into the air and immediately flung it back down to his side. The three tops suddenly shot from the sky to the ground with speed so swift that Sword Man had no time to defend himself from the three tops smashing into his chest and shattering upon impact. Sword Man's legs stumbled unsteadily as his torso wobbled madly in the air. As Sword Man was staggering about, Top Man stuck his arms out from his body and rapidly spun about on his heel. Soon, Top Man was a whirling orange tornado, and Sword Man was quickly coming back to his senses.  
  
Just as soon as Sword Man's eyes locked back onto Top Man, the spinning body of his foe shot from its spot and rushed into his face, battering his cheeks with lightning-fast revolving fists. Sword Man soon found himself on the ground on his backside, rubbing his bloody jaw. Almost as quickly as he spun, Top Man instantly stopped spinning, locking eyes with the downed Sword Man as soon as he left. "Had enough, slaggy?" Top Man sneered with a silly grin.  
  
Top Man's smile was quickly wiped clean when Sword Man's arm blade struck out at his left knee in a flash of flames. Top Man yelped as he crashed to the ground and Sword Man quickly leapt to his feet. As soon as he hit the ground, Top Man rolled to his left, narrowly avoiding Sword Man's ablaze blade being thrust at his face. Rolling to his feet, Top Man quickly ejected three more tops from his cranium and launched them straight at Sword Man. With swift flicks of his shoulder, Sword Man slashed each top to pieces with his arm blade as they sped to him, creating a cloud of metallic dust. Just as the last bit of scrap was sliced, Sword Man roared loudly and viciously thrust his blade at Top Man's neck. Top Man tilted his body just in time to let the Flame Sword zoom by his ear. With only a split second to think, Top Man quickly wrapped his arm around Sword Man's blade and held it firmly to his ribs, immobilizing Sword Man's arm. And with a quick jerk of his shoulder, Top Man jabbed Sword Man on the nose. Sword Man responded with a feral snarl, and willed his flaming blade to ignite again.  
  
The resulting blast of flames against Top Man's side made the orange robot howl in agony, feeling the metal weld itself to his body. Wildly tugging his captured shoulder, Sword Man sent Top Man sailing over his head and landing on the ground behind him. Mustering the last of his strength, Sword Man flung his shoulder in a circle again, flinging Top Man back over his head and slamming into the ground before him. Now that Top Man's ribs were completely fused to Sword Man's blade, Sword Man began to wildly throw his arm about, taking Top Man along for the ride. Minutes flew by as Sword Man flung the helpless robot into the ground and the arena walls, with each crushing slam driving a wail of sympathetic winces from the crowd. When Sword Man began to tire from his brutal assault, he found the only spot on the arena wall where he had not yet smashed Top Man in to, dashed towards it with the dazed Top Man in tow, and just as he came within meters of the wall, he picked Top Man up and carried him like a quarterback would carry a football, and rammed Top Man's flat-topped head against the wall with a loud crunch. Stunned from being used like a battering ram, Top Man never noticed the sword suddenly break away from his side as he stumbled backwards into the middle of the arena, collapsing on his back.  
  
Top Man's body was completely mangled. His arms and legs were horrifically bent and twisted out of their joints, while his neck kept his head on his shoulders by a few scrawny cables. Sword Man laughed subtly as he slowly stalked towards Top Man, with the dazed Top Man barely able to see straight. Stopping beside Top Man's head, Sword Man grinned as he locked eyes with Top Man, raising his sword arm into the air, ready to skewer Top Man's face with one quick jab.  
  
"I can't watch!" Roll cringed, covering her eyes.  
  
"This one's pretty much over, folks," Blues muttered.  
  
A quick sound of metal slicing through the air echoed throughout the stadium. And after a few more seconds, the audience let out a deafening roar of surprise.  
  
Sword Man's blade was firmly lodged into the ground, with Top Man looking on from his knees. "Told you that you can't hit what you can't catch!" Top Man taunted, his head hanging off of his body by a tangle of wires, dangling by his chest. Weakly staggering back to his feet, Top Man's hands gripped his head by the ears, and promptly plopped his head back on his shoulders. With a quick twist in both directions, Top Man reconnected his head to the rest of his body. Sword Man snarled as he tried to pull his sword out of the ground, strugging with whatever power he had left to free himself, yet his arm stayed in the ground, completely immobile.  
  
Then, without so much as a word more, Top Man spun about like a whirlwind again, pummeling Sword Man with a barrage of fists to his face. When Top Man came to a screeching halt, Sword Man's face was twisted like a mask made of soft clay. Sword Man's legs suddenly loosened as they sprawled to the ground, leaving Sword Man's motionless torso hanging limp by his elbow in the air.  
  
"No, way," Rock muttered in total disbelief.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream, Rock," Blues murmured, "I dreamt that Top Man beat up Sword Man. Oh shit, I'm not dreaming..."  
  
"Well, here's your winner," Rock blinked, "Top Man."  
  
******  
The Asylum's note:  
  
OH. MY. GOD. Top Man killed Sword Man. And he killed him fair and square too. Top Man, the Robot Master that is arguably the most pathetic and weakest of them all... BEAT. SWORD. MAN.  
  
I... I... I think I'm going to lie down now.... oh my... *faints*  
  
-The Asylum (Chill Man)  
******** 


	27. King of the Hill!

Chapter 26- King of the Hill  
  
The air in the stadium was harbinging destruction. Any moment from now, just as Rock, Blues and Roll took their seats at the side of the arena, the metal mayhem and CPU carnage would ignite. And the audience lit up with a roaring cheer once Rock took a microphone in his hand and greeted, "Welcome back to The Wreckoning!"  
  
"From the north end of the arena," Rock announced, "You don't want to twinkle with this little star, Star Man!" On queue, a dark orange robot with a golden star-shaped body plate stepped into the center of the arena. "And from the south end, "One man's of him is another's treasure, Junk Man!" A large, blocky robot that looked like a heap of walking scrap metal that shambled as he walked, lumbered out into the arena, facing Star Man.  
  
"Oh, my, God, no!" Roll stammered, staring at Junk Man. "Kill him, Star Man!" Roll pleaded.  
  
Junk Man sneered as he and Star Man locked eyes. "She doesn't know a good thing when she see it," Junk Man gloated, rotating his gripper-claw in front of Star Man's face.  
  
"Maybe that's because you're standing in between us, ugly," Star Man shot back. "Why, you look like what you are; trash!"  
  
Just as Star Man opened his jaw to laugh aloud, Junk Man floored him with a vicious punch with his giant fist to Star Man's nose. Star Man bounced on his back onto his stomach, his vision beginning to run in streams. Junk Man slowly lumbered towards Star Man, grinning cruelly as he flexed his grippers in and out. Just as Junk Man stood at Star Man's head, Star Man flipped himself off of the ground and into the air. When his jump reached its peak, Star Man yelled, "Star Crash!"  
  
Immediately, Star Man's body was surrounded by three glowing star-like objects, rapidly orbiting around his body. Landing skillfully on his feet, Star Man again locked eyes with Junk Man. "Think you can top that?" Star Man challenged.  
  
"Child's play," Junk Man snickered.  
  
Suddenly, Junk Man's voice box exploded with a roar so loud, that Star Man, Rock, Blues and Roll thought their audio processors would overload. Junk Man's body suddenly spat out a pile of debris, floating in front of him in midair. When Junk Man's roar died away, the scrap metal in the air was now circling around him like the glowing stars were around Star Man.  
  
"Two shielder robots facing off?" Blues muttered, "This ought to be interesting."  
  
Suddenly, Star Man and Junk Man converged upon each other. Swivelling his shoulders to the right, Star Man made sure that his swirling stars crashed into the middle of Junk Man's shield of scrap metal. The stars smashed into the junk just as Star Man and Junk Man themselves collided, taking both robots to the floor. Star Man's shield of stars flittered and began to wobble around him erratically, while small pieces of slag fell from orbit around Junk Man. Suddenly, before even either of them could blink, Junk Man had already smashed his claw hand into one of Star Man's stars, shattering it upon impact. The rest of Star Man's shield began to crumble with it, and soon Star Man was left completely unprotected. Quickly gripping his claws around Star Man's neck as he deactivated the shield of Junk around him, Junk Man lifted Star man up, pulled Star Man's face close to his and whispered, "Whatcha' gonna' do?"  
  
With that, Junk Man smashed his fist into Star Man's nose. Star Man's face exploded with a spray of oil and fluid, the sound of his nose crunching echoing around the arena. Junk Man released Star Man from the grip of his claw hand, letting the smaller robot drop clumsily onto his feet. Star Man scrambled back to his feet, and again regenerated the circle of stars around him as Junk Man flexed his gripper claws. Just as Junk Man aimed his claw at Star Man, Star Man raised his arm and exclaimed, "Star Attack!"  
  
The ball of energy that formed in Star Man's plam made Junk Man halt, pausing long enough for Star Man to hurl the energy ball into Junk Man's chest, knocking the large robot backwards. Star Man raised his arm again, and again threw a ball of energy at Junk Man, just as Junk Man's Junk Shield regenerated around him. The Star Attack simply bounced off of the shield, and shot into the sky. Star Man grimaced. "Damn..."  
  
Before Star Man could focus his shield up again, Junk Man had already charged at him, ramming his shoulder into Star Man's chest. Star Man was knocked backwards, sent staggering and waving his arms aound for balance. The junk field around Junk Man began to swarm around him again as he wound back his leg, aiming his foot straight for Star Man's knee. Just as Junk Man's toe came within inches of Star Man's leg, a glowing star suddenly shot from Star Man's body, whacking Junk Man's heel. Junk Man yelped as he was thrown off balance and landed squarely on his backside. The stars around Star Man began to grate against the sheilds of Junk Man, and with a sudden flash of colliding energy, both the robot's shields crumbled into dust. Star Man looked at Junk Man at his feet before him, snickered creully, and raised his hand towards the sky. Giving Junk Man a quick smirk, Star Man declared, "Star Attack!"  
  
Just as a glowing ball of energy formed in Star Man's outstretched hand, Junk Man quickly rolled to his knees and thust his claw into Star Man's chest with a ferocious roar. The gripper claw shattered Star Man's star-shaped armor plate like a rock through a window, and Junk Man had his claw firmly embedded inside of Star Man. Star Man winced as Junk Man rose to his feet, dropping the ball of energy as he sunk onto Junk Man's arm. Junk Man gace Star Man a breif grin before tearing his arm out of Star Man's body. His bloodied gripper claw held a small capsule, and Star Man, now visibily teetering back and forth, looked at it in horror. "I believe this is your power core?" Junk Man asked calmly. Star Man nodded a weak yes. "Here, you can have it back," said Junk Man, taking Star Man's hand and placing the power core in his palm. Closing Star Man's hand around the core, Junk Man gave Star Man's fist a playful pat as Star Man managed a weak smile, then collapsing to the ground seconds later.  
  
"And there's our winner," Rock announced to the roaring crowd, "Junk Man!"  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Daaaaaaamn! That's gotta' hurt.......  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
******** 


	28. Crouching Spring, Hidden Magnet

Chapter 27- Crouching Spring, Hidden Magnet  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
The roar from the crowd was just as deafening as it always had been. "From the north end of the field," Rock continued, "He has one heck of a magnetic personality, Magnet Man!" A slender red robot, adorned with a large horseshoe magnet on his forehead, walked out onto the middle of the field. "And from the south end, he's always ready to spring into action, Spring Man!" A tall robot with coiled spings for limbs and a midsection bounced out onto the field, landing in front of Magnet Man.  
  
"What in the hell are you?" Magnet Man asked, staring at Spring Man in disbelief.  
  
A sudden spring-loaded punch from Spring Man floored Magnet Man immediately. "Less talk, more fight!" Spring Man ordered, flexing his many springs.  
  
Magnet Man kicked himself back up onto his feet. "You wanna' play rough, do you?" Magnet Man hissed, flexing his fingers as he glared at Spring Man, "Then come get some!"  
  
With a quick snarl, Magnet Man hunched himself over, and was quickly enveloped inside of a bright, eerie glow. Spring Man suddenly found himself being pulled towards Magnet Man, and had to run in the opposite direction to keep himself from colliding with the magnetic warrior. Even with his legs pumping as fast as they could, Spring Man was still slowly sliding towards Magnet Man, with Magnet Man readying a tightly-clenched fist for him. As Spring Man was just within a swing's reach of Magnet Man, Magnet Man released his magnetic grip and threw a fierce right hook at Spring Man's eyes. With a wild sidewinding of his many springs, Spring Man twisted his body out of the way of Magnet Man's fist, making Magnet Man clumsily stumble forward. Quickly grasping Magnet Man by his sides, Spring Man hoisted Magnet Man up to the sky, and shot his arms high into the air. As soon as Magnet Man reached the height of the top stands of the stadium, Spring Man took a step backwards, and then threw his arms down. Seconds later, Magnet Man was sent smashing head-first into the floor, his head gouging out a large hole in the ground. Rock, Roll and Blues winced as Magnet Man flopped onto his stomach, barely even moving. "It can't be over already," Rock murmured.  
  
Just as Spring Man raised his own arm in victory, Magnet Man kicked himself back up onto his feet. Spring Man turned around just in time for Magnet Man to throw his knuckles into Spring Man's face, knocking the robot backwards. Magnet Man closed one eye, lined up Spring Man with the large device on his forearm, and fired a crecent-shaped magnet straight at Spring Man's chest.  
  
Spring Man had recovered just as he saw the speeding Magnet Missile racing towards him. Crouching low to the ground, Spring Man suddenly shot himself into the sky, letting the Magnet Missile sail underneath his feet. "Missed me!" Spring Man taunted as he reached the peak of his leap.  
  
"Look underneath you, Spring boy!" Magnet Man retorted.  
  
Spring Man looked down, and gasped when he saw the Magnet Missile speeding up from the ground, headed straight for him. Twisting himself quickly in midair, Spring Man let the magnet whoosh by him again, and the Magnet Missile sailed up into the sky until it became a tiny little dot and then disappearing.  
  
Spring Man landed adeptly on his feet again, laughing as he glared at a frustrated Magnet Man. "Is that all you got?" Spring Man jeered.  
  
"Look behind you," Magnet Man snickered.  
  
A sudden jolt on Spring Man's back shocked him upright with a yelp. Spring Man twisted himself around to see another Magnet Missile stuck on his back. As soon as Spring Man looked back at Magnet Man, another Magnet Missile shot into his chest, giving Spring Man another zap through his body. As Magnet Man readied his magnet launcher for another Magnet Missile, Spring Man threw his arm into the arm and exclaimed, "Wild Coil!"  
  
With that, Spring Man's hand shot a small metal coil into the air just as Magnet Man fired his Magnet Missile. The magnet sped towards Spring Man's face, and then took a sharp turn into the sky, and stuck to the airborne spring. The two fell to the ground, landing in between Magnet Man and Spring Man. Magnet Man looked at his latched magnet in disbelief as Spring Man held his palm towards Magnet Man's face. Before Magnet Man knew it, Spring Man had shot another coil from his hand, and Magnet Man was smacked in the face in a hearbeat. Magnet Man reeled backwards, holding his nose with his hands. Spring Man aimed his palm at Magnet Man again, ready to let another Wild Coil fly. Spring Man was surprised when Magnet Man suddenly began to glow again, pulling Spring Man towards him again. Unable to think in time, Spring Man was sent skidding into Magnet Man, who quickly landed another fist into Spring Man's brow. And before Spring Man could bounce backwards from the blow, Magnet Man grasped Spring Man with one hand on his chest and another on his hip, and cruelly chuckled. With another jolt, Spring Man found himself attached to Magnet Man's hands. "You want to know why I always broke my Slinkys?" Magnet Man asked Spring Man.  
  
Unable to writher his way out of Magnet Man's grip, Spring Man was afraid to answer. Without so much as a word later, Magnet Man hoisted Spring Man above his head, and began to hum. "Let's see how far you go before you snap," Magnet Man announced loudly, much to the delight of the roaring crowd.  
  
Suddenly, Magnet Man screeched, and thrust his arms out to his sides. And with a shriek from Spring Man, Magnet Man began to glow a bright blue as Spring Man's halves began to slowly part, each half at Magnet Man's sides, with the coil that connected them being slowly stretched across Magnet Man's chest as he forced Spring Man's body apart. As soon as the spring was stretched as far as it could go, Spring Man began to wimper. "Please, you'll make me snap!" He whined.  
  
"Won't it be fun?" Magnet Man chuckled, hissing as he continued to will Spring Man's body apart. Spring Man howled in agony as his spring body was stretched to its limits, with Magnet Man grunting and snarling away, putting every ounce of his energy into snapping Spring Man in two.  
  
Rock bit his lip. "How much more can Spring Man take?" He murmured with shock.  
  
As Spring Man wailed in pain, Magnet Man began to roar with agony, forcing his body's powers to cleave Spring Man's halves. Thrusting all of his magnetic energy upon his foe's halves, Magnet Man was seconds away from exhaustion, and Spring Man was just about ready to break. And with a short, loud pop, Magnet Man collapsed to his knees, and Spring Man's body shot together again. Magnet Man's torso was smashed as flat as a pancake as a deafening clap echoed all over the stadium.  
  
The crowd winced along with Rock, Roll, and Blues. "Ow, that's got to hurt," Blues squeaked.  
  
"Ew," Roll murmured, watching the dazed Spring Man begin to pick Magnet Man's crushed pieces pieces out of his stretched, disfigured body spring.  
  
"Well, there's our winner," Rock announced to the crowd, "Spring Man!"  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ow.... talk about a "crushing" defeat....  
  
Next up: School of Hard Frosts!  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
********** 


	29. School of Hard Frosts!

Chapter 28- School of Hard Frosts!  
  
"Welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
The crowd's response cheer was enough to burst Rock's audio receptors. "From the north end on the field, if his body were any more dense, he'd have his own gravitational pull, Hard Man!" A wide, bulky robot waddled into the center of the field. "And from the south end, call him big and bad, but don't call him Jack, Frost Man!"  
  
The arena walls suddenly shook, and a massive, hulking robot forced his way through the small gate, nearly causing the entire arena ring walls to collapse.   
  
Blues muttered as Frost Man lumbered his way into the middle of the arena towards Hard Man. "Hard Man's in for quite a fight," he said. Then, nudging Roll in the ribs, Blues said, "I know you're cheering for Hard Man, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up, Blues," Roll grumbled.  
  
Rock took a quick glance around the arena. "I guess Auto couldn't make it," he said. Shrugging, Rock declared, "Ro-battle begin!"  
  
Frost Man deeply chuckled as he looked down at Hard Man. "I'm gonna' make you my little bitch," Frost Man sneered.  
  
"Bitch this," Hard Man snarled, holding his fist up towards Frost Man's head.  
  
Suddenly, Hard Man's fist shot from his hand, speeding towards Frost Man's face like a rocket. The Hard Knuckle smacked Frost Man square on his nose, and the surprised Frost Man found himself knocked onto his backside. Hard Man's launched fist quickly sped around in midair, racing bacdk to Hard Man's waiting wrist stub. With a simple click, Hard Man's hand reattached itself to his wrist.   
  
Frost Man winced as he clumsily staggered back to his feet. "Now you're gonna' get it," Frost Man snarled.  
  
Hard Man only lined up his fist with Frost Man's nose again. "Bring it!"  
  
Frost Man threw his arms up, and Hard Man fired his Hard Knuckle straight into Frost Man's chest. The Knuckle simply bounced right off of Frost Man's armor as he brought his gigantic hands smashing down onto the ground. A wave of solid ice suddenly erupted from the ground, racing at Hard Man. Hard Man could barely move before the Frost Wave crashed into him, sweeping his heavy body into the air. Hard Man came crashing down off of the wave seconds later, much to the delight of Frost Man. "Huh huh, I got you good," Frost Man taunted.  
  
Hard Man struggled back to his feet again as Frost Man lumbered towards him. Just as Hard Man regained his footing, Frost Man sent his massive shoulder smashing into Hard Man's chest. Frost Man carried Hard Man on his shoulder armor and trampled his way down to the arena walls. And with a darting lunge, Frost Man crushed Hard Man against the arena wall, demolishing a quarter of the barriers completely. After the dust and rubble had settled, Frost Man dragged his arm out of the wreckage, stepping backwards and admiring his mess.  
  
"I don't think Hard Man's getting back up," Blues murmured after a long silence.  
  
"No way that Hard Man could have been beaten that easily," said Rock, remembering his adventures on the mining planets.  
  
Suddenly, the rubble shook alive. "What the hell?" Frost Mam murmured, watching the debris rumble and spill apart. And with a sudden roar, the pile of rubble exploded apart, with Hard Man charging his way out of the wreckage.  
  
"I knew it!" Rock cheered.  
  
"What is that guy made of?" Blues muttered in disbelief.  
  
Raising his handless wrist, Hard Man willed his Hard Knuckle to return, reattaching neatly to his arm with another simple click. "Lucky shot," Hard Man murmured, rubbing the tiny knicks and scratches in his thick armor, "But you're not gonna' destroy me that easily, Frosty."  
  
"Yuh want more, huh?" Frost Man snorted. "Come get some!"  
  
With that, Hard Man lowered his armored head and charged like a wild bull at Frost Man. Frost Man easily caught Hard Man in his massive hands, and with one vicious roar, Frost Man threw Hard Man high up into the air.  
  
Rock, Blues, and Roll had to squint to try and see Hard Man vanish up into the sky. Seconds later, Hard Man plummeted back down with a massive thud, shaking the ground as he landed. Frost Man yelped and stumbled, trying to keep his footing from the quivering floor as Hard Man pulled himself out of the crater he had punched into the middle of the arena. Rolling back to his feet, Hard Man lined up another Hard Knuckle at Frost Man's face, and fired when Frost Man had finally steadied himself. The Hard Knuckle smashed into Frost Man's nose again, driving the massive robot back on his rear with a yelp, rubbing his nose again. The first thing that Frost Man saw when he took his giant hands away from his face was Hard man charging at him once more. Frost Man never had time to defend himself before Hard Man threw his body into Frost Man's chest, driving himself like a spear through Frost Man's torso and spilling out through his back.  
  
"Ew!" Roll winced, covering her eyes.  
  
"Woo!" Blues cheered.  
  
"That hurt," Frost Man weezed before falling flat on his back, spilling gears and scraps of internal metal on the arena floor.  
  
"And here is your winner," Rock announced to the roaring crowd, "Hard Man!"  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
See? I told ya' I didn't like the MM8 RMs. Why? I don't know, but I just love the RMs from MM3. Go Hard Man! *does the Ric Flair strut* Wooo!!  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
******** 


	30. Dive of the Yamato

Chapter 29- Dive of the Yamato  
  
"Astounding!"  
  
The sudden gasp from Light made Rock and Roll dash into the computer lab. "What is it?" Rock asked as he and his sister joined Light at the giant screen of their main computer.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," said Light cheerfully, pointing to the screen.  
  
Rock's jaw dropped. "Ten million dollars!" He gasped.  
  
"That's a lot of money," Roll murmured.  
  
"And the best part is," said Light, "That's only the money we've made off of the Wreckoning this week."  
  
"I knew it!" Rock cheered. "I told you my idea was great."  
  
"Yeah, great idea, Rock," Roll muttered, dreading the final match.  
  
********  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as Rock greeted them. "From the north end of the arena," he continued, "He may not be yellow and we may not live in him, but he's still one tough submarine, Dive Man!" A tall dark blue robot stepped onto the field. "And from the south end, he is the sharpest knife in the drawer, even though he uses a spear, Yamato Man!" A short purple robot carrying a thin spear was now toe-to-toe with Dive Man.  
  
And without so much as a word later, Auto suddenly shouted from the stands, "Ro-battle begin!"  
  
No sooner had Auto disappeared again, Dive Man and Yamato Man tore into each other. Yamato Man thrust his arm forward, aiming his spear at Dive Man's side. With a quick flick of his wrist, Dive Man caught Yamato Man's weapon by the head, and snickered. "You're not destroying me that easily," Dive Man taunted.  
  
"Then I'll destroy you another way," Yamato Man hissed back.  
  
With that, Yamato Man's spearhead suddenly ejected from its staff, and Dive Man was powerless to stop Yamato Man from bringing his staff into the air and whacking it upon Dive Man's head. Dive Man yelped in surprise, dropping Yamato Man's spearhead as he rubbed his forehead. Yamato Man swooped his hand along the ground, snatching up his spearhead as Dive Man regained his senses. Yamato Man reattached his spearhead to his pole with a simple click, and aimed it at the stumbling Dive Man. "Eat Yamato Spear!" Yamato Man yelled as his spearhead shot from his staff at Dive Man's chest.  
  
Dive Man's vision uncrossed just in time to see the speeding spearhead seconds away from skewering him. With a heavy grunt, Dive Man's broad chest flung open like two doors, revealing a giant cannon inside his body. A boom and puff of smoke later, Dive Man had shot his Dive Missile into the Yamato Spear, and the two collided with a bang and a brilliant flash. Skillfully snatching his spearhead as it was kicked back at him from the explosion, Yamato Man quickly reassembled his weapon as Dive Man willed his chest to close. "Is that all you've got?" Dive Man taunted.  
  
"Let's go for another!"  
  
With that, Dive Man and Yamato Man charged each other head-on. As Yamato Man thrust his spear at Dive Man's gut, Dive Man snatched Yamato Man's spear quickly in his hands. Flinging around the spear, Dive Man managed to yank Yamato Man's spear away, flipping it around and jabbing it at Yamato Man's face. Yamato Man clasped his hands together just in time to catch the head of his spear, with the point just a whisker away from his eye. Towering above Yamato Man by a few inches, Dive Man used is height to force himself and the spear at Yamato Man, with the smaller Yamato Man struggling to keep the spear out of his face.  
  
"Looks like Yamato Man could be done in by his own spear," said Rock as the two robots continued to struggle against each other.  
  
"Wouldn't that be ironic," added Blues.  
  
As the spearhead neared Yamato Man's eye, Dive Man snickered and grinned cruelly. "How does it feel to be defeated by your own weapon?" he jeered.  
  
Yamato Man only chuckled back. "How does it feel knowing I can control my spear from either end?"  
  
Suddenly, the staff shot away from the spearhead, and the butt of Yamato Man's spear jabbed into Dive Man's eye. Dive Man howled in agony as his hands flew to his face, letting Yamato Man snatch away his staff and reattach his Yamato Spear. With Dive Man frantically rubbing his eye, Yamato Man flipped his spear around, aimed the tip at Dive Man's chest, and charged.  
  
Dive Man suddenly tore his arm across his chest, swatting Yamato Man away and sending him flying. Yamato Man landed hard on his back just as Dive Man began to bear the pain jabbing his damaged eye. As soon as Yamato Man was back on his feet, Dive Man's chest opened up again, revealing the Dive Missile cannon. Yamato Man charged at Dive Man again, and Dive Man began firing out Dive Missiles as fast as he could. Explosion after booming explosion rocked the field as the Dive Missiles hit the ground, with Yamato Man nimbly weaving in and out of their path, steadily gaining ground on Dive Man. And as soon as Dive Man was about to fire a Dive Missile at point-blank range into Yamato Man's face, Yamato Man jammed his spear straight into Dive Man's cannon.  
  
The blast that followed was as blinding as it was deafening. When the massive cloud of smoke cleared from the arena, all that was left was Yamato Man lying groggily on the field, Dive Man's legs, and a mess of shrapnel strewn everywhere.  
  
"And there's our winner," Rock announced to the cheering crowd, "Yamato Man!"  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
...ouch.  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
********* 


	31. Spark vs Pharoh

Chapter 30- Spark vs Pharoh  
  
"Ten million dollars," Rock repeated to himself.  
  
"And that's only what we've made this week," said Light as he and Rock sat beside the fireplace in the living room. "But the sad thing is, we're still heavily in debt."  
  
"Haven't we made enough money already?" Rock asked.  
  
"Yes," said Light, "but only enough to pay off all the debts I've had in my business," he said. Then, stroking his long, age-whitened beard, Light added, "Which is quite a large amount of repayments."  
  
"So, with all those paid off," said Rock, "how are we doing with the debts we have now?"  
  
Light sighed tiredly. "Not much better."  
  
Rock groaned. "We're almost halfway through the tournament, and we still don't have nearly enough?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's right," said Light.  
  
Suddenly, Rock gleamed. "Then we'll need more robots!"  
  
Light arched his eyebrow inquizitively. "Meaning...?"  
  
"You know how doctor Cossack found the remains of the Stardroids and Terra, right?"  
  
"Yes. And?"  
  
"How about we rebuild and reactivate the Hunters?"  
  
Light paused and thought. "Enker, Quint, Ballade, and Punk," Light mused. "Well, it would be asking a lot of doctor Cossack, and he's already done so much for us."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind," said Blues, suddenly making his presence known from the doorway. "He's already rebuilt the Stardroids, so what's four more robots?"  
  
Light stroked his beard again. "You know," he said, "That's not a bad idea, Rock..."  
  
*********  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly again once Rock greeted them through his microphone. "From the north end of the field, he's the picture-perfect image of an electric personality, Spark Man!" A tall, orange robot sporting two prongs for hands walked onto the center of the field. "And from the south end, even the Sahara desert isn't hotter than him, Pharoh Man!" A stocky golden robot with a flowing Egyptian headdress met Spark Man on the field.  
  
Rock and Blues quickly glanced around the stadium. "Where's Auto?" Blues asked.  
  
"Guess he isn't here today," said Rock. Shrugging his shoulders, Rock declared, "Ro-battle begin!"  
  
Spark Man suddenly held his two arm prongs together, and a burst of tiny lightning bolts shot from his prongs. Pharoh Man quickly crossed his arms and shielded himself from the attack, letting the tiny bolts bounce off of him harmlessly. Keeping his prongs crossed, Spark Man began to generate a massive buildup of electric energy between the tips, and as soon as Pharoh Man unshielded himself, Spark Man yelled, "See how you like my Spark Shock!"  
  
Spark Man shot his arms forward, unleashing a giant ball of electric charge at Pharoh Man. Pharoh Man quickly pointed his finger towards the massive charge of electricity speeding towards him and declared, "Pharoh Shot!"  
  
A ball of flames suddenly grew at Pharoh Man's fingertip, and just as the Spark Shock was about to crash into Pharoh Man, Pharoh Man shot the small ball of fire at the shock. The Spark Shock and the Pharoh Shot collided, blowing out a brilliant flash before fading into nothingness. "Lucky shot," Spark Man sneered.  
  
"Wanna' try again?" Pharoh Man challenged.  
  
Without so much as a word later, Spark Man crossed his prongs again as Pharoh Man pointed his finger at Spark Man, charging up their attacks again. "Get ready to cover your eyes, folks," Rock warned, "this one's going to be a blast."  
  
Within seconds, Spark Man held a gigantic Spark Shock between his prongs, while Pharoh Man kept a roaring ball of fire perched on his fingertip. And as soon as they could charge no more, they unleashed their massive assaults upon each other. The middle of the field erupted in a blinding blaze of brightness, forcing the entire stadium to cover their eyes. As soon as he regained his senses, Spark Man quickly clattered his prongs together again, shooting out more tiny sparks at Pharoh Man. The Spark Spread pummeled into Pharoh Man's chest, knocking Pharoh Man to the ground. As Pharoh Man quivered and shook from the electric surge coarsing throughout his body, Spark Man raised his prongs hish above his head, looked straight at Pharoh Man, and snickered. "You're gonna' get a charge out of this!" Spark Man cackled, beginning to charge another Spark Shock between his prongs.  
  
As soon as Spark Man was about to unleash another Spark Shock upon Pharoh Man, the paralyzing tingle in Pharoh Man's body suddenly faded, and Pharoh Man had never shot himself back up to his feet as quickly as he did when he jabbed his finger into Spark Man's chest and yelled, "Pharoh Shot!"  
  
The short burst of flames that shot from Pharoh Man's fingertip was enough to send the suprised Spark Man tumbling head over heels backwards on the ground. Pharoh Man muttered quietly to himself, shaking out his stiffened buster arm as Spark Man steadily rose to his knee. With feeling and mobility back in his cannon arm, Pharoh Man wasted no time in aiming his finger at the dazed Spark Man again, charging up a swelling mass of flames as quickly ah he could. And as soon as Spark Man was standing again, Pharoh Man shot forth his blazing fireball. Spark Man's haze lifted just in time to see the blazing Pharoh Shot shooting his way. Crossing his prongs quickly, Spark Man blasted out a desperate Spark Shock, colliding with the Pharoh Shot and erupting in another incredible flash. Before he knew it, Pharoh Man had sent a quick teaser shot from his arm cannon into Spark Man's belly, knocking Spark Man off balance long enough to let Pharoh Man dash towards him, and grab Spark Man by the face. "You're too hotheaded for your own good," Pharoh Man snickered cruelly. "Pharoh Shot!"  
  
"Ouch," Blue muttered as a blast of flames roared through Spark Man's head, leaving Spark Man's body to lifelessly flop to the ground.  
  
"Well, there's our winner," said Rock to the cheering crowd, "Pharoh Man!"  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Hotheaded... hee hee.....  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
********** 


	32. Wind n' Cloud

Chapter 31- Wind n' Cloud  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"  
  
The staduim's crowd cheered wildly as Rock took the microphone. "From the north end of the feild, he doesn't have to huff and puff to blow your house down, Wind Man!" A fat robot with two large wind turbines mounted on his shoulders waddled onto the field. "And from the south end, he may not bring rain, but he'll come again another day, Cloud Man!" Another wide robot, hovering inches above the ground with a cloud in place of legs floated towards Wind Man.  
  
"All we need now is a water-based Robot Master, and we'll have a storm," said Blues.  
  
"Well, three's a cloud- er, crowd," Rock muttered.  
  
"You could say that you've got the wind of it," Blues added.  
  
"Enough talking!" Auto suddenly exclaimed, vaulting himself over the arena walls and onto the field. "Ro-battle begin!" Auto lept back over the walls, and quickly vanished into the crowd.  
  
Wind Man began pacing around Cloud Man, while Cloud Man kept a constant bead on Wind Man. "I'm gonna' enjoy blowing you over," Wind Man taunted.  
  
"You don't blow," said Cloud Man as his cloud began to darken and electricity began shooting between the lightning rods on his back, "you suck! Eat this!"  
  
With that, Cloud Man shot his arm out at Wind Man, blasting out a bolt of lightning from his hand. Wind Man quickly angled his left turbine at the speeding bolt, and fired out a propeller blade. The Blade Attack hit the Lightning Bolt dead-on, being burnt to a crisp in a heartbeat. Cloud Man fired off another bolt at Wind Man, with Wind Man again firing another propeller blade into its path. Again and again, Cloud Man shot Lightning Bolt after Lightning Bolt at Wind Man, with Wind Man blocking each and every attack with his turbine-fired propellers.  
  
Cloud Man growled in frustration under his breath. "You're quicker than you look," Cloud Man muttered.  
  
"There's lots more where that came from," Wind Man taunted, patting his right turbine. "You want some more of this, punk?"  
  
Wind Man aimed his arm cannon and shot out a quick blast a Cloud Man. Cloud Man let loose another bolt of electricity, zapping the energy shot and sending it into nothingness. Almost as quickly as he had shot one, Cloud Man let loose another Lightning Bolt, jolting Wind Man in his chest. Wind Man was knocked onto his back, and Cloud Man raced towards him. Before Wind Man could pick himself up, Cloud Man planted his body on top of Wind Man's belly, and aimed his hands at Wind Man's face. "You're gonna' get a charge outta' this!" Cloud Man snickered. "Lightning Bolt!"  
  
Suddenly, Wind Man spat out another propeller from his left turbine, whizzing past Cloud Man's face. "Missed me," Cloud Man taunted, unaware of the propeller sticking out of his middle lightning rod.  
  
Wind Man quickly jabbed the barrel of his arm cannon into Cloud Man's face and yelled, "Wind Storm!"  
  
The vicious gale that blew from Wind Man's cannon bowled Cloud Man over immediately. Cloud Man landed noisily on his back, feeling Wind Man's propeller stuck in his lightning rod jab him in the back. As Wind Man struggled back to his feet, Cloud Man reached his short, stubby arm behind him, trying to reach the propeller stuck on his back. Giving up when Wind Man rose to his feet again, Cloud Man charged more electricity between his lightning rods and yelled, "Eat this!"  
  
The Lightning Bolts that Cloud Man shot furiously from his fingertips nipped at Wind Man's heels, forcing him to dance from spot to spot as he nimbly avoided Cloud Man's attacks. "Dance for me, Wind Man!" Cloud Man jeered as he continued to tease Wind Man's feet, "Dance!"  
  
When Wind Man had finally had enough, he angled himself at Cloud Man and shot out another propeller. Cloud Man weaved to his right, letting another propeller blade jam into another lightning rod on his back, clattering noisily against the other propeller stuck on the other rod. Hardly ready to stop his momentum, Cloud Man kept on blasting Lightning Bolt after Lightning Bolt at Wind Man's feet. As Wind Man began to tire, Cloud Man jeered, "Wanna' give up?"  
  
"Give this!" Wind Man roared back, firing another propeller at Cloud Man. Again, Cloud Man nimbly dodged Wind Man's blade attack, letting a third propeller stick into his rods, connecting three amongst each other, something which Wind Man quickly noticed. "Why don't you make me dance faster, ya' sissy?" Wind Man taunted.  
  
"Gladly!" Cloud Man cackled, charging up a massive Lightning Bolt between his lightning rods.  
  
Cloud Man threw forward his hands to unleash the Lightning Bolt, but a sudden surge of overwhelming electricity jolted through his own body. "And there's our winner," Rock announced as the charred and crispened body of Cloud Man lifelessly dropped to the ground, "Wind Man!"  
  
********  
  
-The Asylum's note:  
  
Heh, the wonders of being properly grounded or the perils of being a complete closed circut. *sigh*  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  
******** 


	33. Prehistory Pummeling

Chapter 32- Prehistory Pummeling  
  
"Guess what time it is again!"  
  
Blues looked directly into the television camera that Rock kept steady on him. "I know it's a little earlier than our last three," said Blues, "but it's best to get the quarter-final rounds off on a fresh new page. So without any more ado, it's time to interview the last quarter division winners thus far!" Blues pushed open the door behind him, leading into the laboratory. "We're broadcasting live from Doc Cossack's lab, here to interview the current winners of this division."  
  
As soon as the camera entered the room, the seven robots all stood in a line. Blues was at Top Man first, holding up a microphone to his face. "Top Man, we've got to admit, we never thought you'd get past the first round. Any words?"  
  
"I'll show you," Top Man vowed, "You'll see!"  
  
"You're nothing but a little jobber waiting to be squashed," Junk Man sneered from beside him.  
  
"Jobber?" Blues muttered in confusion. "Oh, nevermind. Spring Man! Nice way to, well, keep yourself from falling apart."  
  
"Hah, hah," Spring Man sneered, "Very funny."  
  
"That win was just a fluke," Hard Man snorted gruffly.  
  
"I'll fluke this all over you, Hardy!" Spring Man growled, pointing to his body spring.  
  
"Save it for the Wreckoning, boys," Blues said quickly, stepping between Spring Man and Hard Man. "Now, Yamato Man! Anything you'd like to say?"  
  
"I will not boast," said Yamato Man placidly, "but I will be the winner of the Wreckoning."  
  
"We'll see what my Pharoh Shot has to say about that," said Pharoh Man quickly.  
  
Before Yamato Man could shoot back, Blues turned to Wind Man and said, "So Windy, I guess your win over Cloud Man proved that you're the better storm robot, huh?"  
  
"Not only am I the better storm robot," said Wind Man, "But I am the best robot, period."  
  
"Yeah, right," all six other robots muttered in unison.  
  
"Well, that's it for now," said Blues, turning back to the camera. "We'll do an interview with the winner of this match as soon as it's over, so sit tight, folks. And now back to Doc Light and Eddie at the Wreckoning!"  
  
**********  
  
As soon as the crowd had settled down once more, Light and Eddie donned ther headsets. "It's time again for the Wreckoning," said Light, "so let's get this show started!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Eddie spoke. "From the north end of the field, he may wear a skirt, but never judge a Man by his armor, Tomahawk Man!" A tall robot with a grass skirt and long, flowing Indian headdress walked out onto the field. "And from the south end, his name isn't Chevy, but he's built like a rock, Stone Man!" A blocky robot that looked like a pile of bricks trudged onto the field, staring down Tomahawk Man.  
  
From seemingly out of nowhere, Auto suddenly dropped from the sky, landing directly between Tomahawk Man and Stone Man. "Ro-battle begin!" Auto declared before running off of the field.  
  
"He gets stranger by the day," Light muttered.  
  
Tomahawk Man began to pace around Stone Man, with Stone Man turning around to follow Tomahawk Man with his eyes. "What're you gonna' do with that little thing?" Stone Man sneered, looking at the Silver Tomahawk poking out of Tomahawk Man's arm cannon.  
  
"I'm going to throw it down your throat!" Tomahawk Man hissed back.  
  
"You really think so?" Stone Man jeered. "Then take your best shot!"  
  
With that, Stone Man stood still, putting his hands on his hips and laughing. Tomahawk Man wound back his shoulder and threw his tomahawk forward, headed straight for Stone Man's chest. Just before the Silver Tomahawk could plunge into Stone Man, Stone Man's body suddenly began to crumble into tiny pieces, leaving himself in a heap of rubble as the tomahawk zoomed above his head. The Silver Tomahawk curved in the air like a boomerang, and landed in Tomahawk Man's arm cannon again as Stone Man's body began to reassemble itself. Once he was standing tall again, Stone Man snickered. "Is that all you got?" Stone Man laughed, watching Tomahawk Man stare in awe.  
  
Suddenly, Tomahawk Man bucked his head forward, shooting a feather-like dart out of his headdress at Stone Man. The Feather Dart caught Stone Man completely off guard, letting it's razor-sharp tip jab into his shoulder. Stone Man yelped in pain as he willed his shoulder to crumble and re-form, dropping the dart to the ground. "How do you like that?" Tomahawk Man taunted back.  
  
Stone Man rubbed his shoulder. "Lucky shot," Stone Man muttered. Winding back his fist, Stone Man yelled, "See how you like my Power Stone!"  
  
With that, Stone Man threw his fist forward, and a gigantic boulder materialized and shot from his knuckles, zooming at Tomahawk Man. As Tomahawk Man nimbly side-stepped the speeding Power Stone, Stone Man had already sent out another, managing to smash it into Tomahawk Man's chest, crushing him against the ground. As the Power Stone bounced off of Tomahawk Man, Stone Man's body began to crumble into a heap again. As soon as Tomahawk Man was back on his feet, Stone Man's crumbled body suddenly began to roll along the ground with surprising speed. Tumbling underneath Tomahawk Man's legs, Stone Man quickly reformed himself behind Tomahawk Man's back, throwing a teasing punch into the small of Tomahawk Man's back. Frustrated, Tomahawk Man whirled around and took a furious swipe at Stone Man with his Silver Tomahawk. Stone Man's chest crumbled immediately, letting the tomahawk slice the air harmlessly before hs chest rebuilt itself again. Now fully enraged, Tomahawk Man took another vicious slash at Stone Man just as Stone Man completely crumbled again, sliding under Tomahawk Man's legs again and reforming behind his back. Just as Stone Man raised his arm to attack, Tomahawk Man whipped himself and his Silver Tomahawk around, with Stone Man again collapsing and sneaking around behind him.  
  
Suddenly, Tomahawk Man stuck out his Silver Tomahawk into the air behind him, just as Stone Man was reforming. And as soon as they locked eyes, Stone Man winced. Stone Man suddenly realized that he had just rebuilt himself around Tomahawk Man's Silver Tomahawk, now lodged deeply inside of his body. "No fair," Stone Man whined.  
  
Without a word more, Tomahawk Man ripped his arm out of Stone Man's body, sending scraps and pieces of stone, metal, and wires flying around the field.  
  
"And there's our winner," Eddie announced to the cheering crowd as Stone Man's body collapsed into a pile of scraps, "Tomahawk Man!"  
  
As the crowd continued to roar with appeasement, Tomahawk Man sat himself down at the announcer's table between Light and Eddie. "That was a pretty sly trick you pulled, Tomahawk Man," Light commented.  
  
"The only thing sharper than my wit is my tomahawk," Said Tomahawk Man with total confidence. "And Wind Man, you're going to be next!"  
  
"Well, that's it for the eliminatiom rounds, folks," Eddie announced. "Now that we've seperated the contenders from the wannabes, keep tuned to see the start of some real battles!"  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
And next is the first match of the first (official) round: Guts Man vs Knight Man! Wooo!!  
  
-The Asylum  
  
********* 


	34. The Gutsy Knightmare!

Chapter 33 - The Gutsy Knightmare!!  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first match of the first official round of The Wreckoning!"  
  
The crowd cheered louder than they had ever before. "Talk about your hot crowd," Blues whispered quietly to Rock.  
  
"From the north end of the field," Rock announced, "If robots had muscles, he'd be muscle-bound and muscle-brained, Guts Man!" The stocky black and red robot lumbered to the center of the field with heavy, thudding steps. "And on the south end, he's one evil medieval keneval, Knight Man!" The bulky blue-armored robot trudged onto the field with equally heavy steps as Guts Man to face his opponent.  
  
Guts Man rubbed Ring Man's Ring Boomerang, still wrapped snugly around his wrist. "I still gots his bracelet," Guts Man snickered.  
  
"I'll slay thee and take thy treause," Knight Man sneered back.  
  
"You want my bracelet?" Guts Man snarled, "Come get it!"  
  
With that, Guts Man wound back his arm and threw his fist at Knight Man's chest. Knight Man quickly lifted his shield in front of him, thnd his arms over his head, meshed his hands together, and sent his doubled-up fists smashing down upon Knight Man's sheild. Knight Man was knocked to the ground, leaving Guts Man to put his hands on his hips and roar with laughter. "That tickled," Guts Man laughed, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"I'll be tickling thy innards yet," Knight Man hissed, picking himself back up. Before Guts Man could attack again, Knight Man quickly ran backwards, leaving a large gap between him and Guts Man. "Now we'll see who fares best in distance," Knight Man snickered, swinging around his mace ball again.  
  
"Gimme yer best," Guts Man taunted, leaning forward and pointing to his giant chin.  
  
"I shall oblige thee," Knight Man said, throwing his mace ball forwards again.  
  
The Knight Chain bounced off of Guts Man's chin, and Guts Man could only chuckle as the Knight Chain kept pelting his chin, laughing at Knight Man's attacks. Just when Guts Man was expecting another Knight Chain to the chin, the assaults suddenly stopped. Guts Man focused his eyes again, only to find Knight Man nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" Guts Man muttered, looking around.  
  
Guts Man looked over his shoulder just in time to see Knight Man behind him, swinging his mace ball. With a roar, Knight Man threw his arm forward, smashing the Knight Chain onto Guts Man's back. Guts Man yelped as Knight Man continued to flog his Knight Chain onto Guts Man's back, whipping him to his knees mercilessly. As Knight Man raised his arm to whip Guts Man again, Guts Man suddenly shot his arm up, catching Knight Man's mace ball by the chain. The Knight Chain wrapped tightly around Guts Man's wrist, and as soon as the mace ball stopped, Guts Man sprung back up to his feet, planting his shoulder into Knight Man's chest. Knight Man was knocked to the ground, only to have Guts Man hoist him back up the the Knight Chain, and drive his shoulder into his chest again. A third shoulder ramming was enough to leave Knight Man dizzy and woozy, giving Guts Man the time to reach up to the chain, and snap it apart from Knight Man's arm. As Knight Man staggered around in a haze, Guts Man admired his new bracelet. After deciding that the mace ball looked tacky, Guts Man snapped it off the chain like plucking fruit from a tree, looked at the recovering Knight Man, and said, "Watch this." With that, Guts Man crushed the spiked sphere into a ball in his hands, and with one swift motion, Guts Man popped the crushed ball in his mouth, and swallowed it whole.  
  
Knight Man gagged, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Holiest of all feces," Knight Man muttered.  
  
Guts Man paused to laugh. "Now whatcha' gonna' do?"  
  
Knight Man breathed wearily. "I'll defeat thee yet," he muttered, retracting his broken chain into his arm and replacing it with his other hand. Holding his shield with both hands, Knight Man charged at Guts Man again. With all the power Knight Man could put behind himself, Knight Man threw his body into Guts Man's chest. Guts Man simply stood his ground, bouncing Knight Man off his body like a pebble. Before Knight Man hit the ground, Guts Man snatched up Knight Man's feet, flung him into the air over his head, and slammed him into the ground like a sledgehammer. Hoisting Knight Man up again, Guts Man swivelled around, smashing Knight Man face-first beside him. Holding by one leg, Guts Man swung Knight Man above his head like a lasso, and flung him into the arena walls. Knight Man's body made a chilling crushing sound as it demolished part of the wall, slowly taking down a quarter of the wall later.  
  
Guts Man patted off his hands, laughing hysterically. "I won," he jeered.  
  
"I don't think we can argue," Rock muttered.  
  
"There's no way Knight Man's gonna' get back up," Blues muttered back. Roll only covered her mouth with shock, staring blankly at the rubble burying Knight Man. Knight Man's leg stuck out from the pile of debris, completely motionless.  
  
Rock took the microphone. "And the winner of this match is-"  
  
Suddenly, Knight Man's leg twitched. Then, with a low rumbling, the rubble shifted, and Knight Man sat up. The crowd gasped as Rock's jaw dropped. "He just sat up!" Rock gasped.  
  
"Probably his systems going into shock," Blues muttered. "There's no way he's going to sta-"  
  
Knight Man groaned wearily, and groggily picked himself back up to his feet. Trudging weakly out of the demolished wall, Knight Man stood and glared at Guts Man woozily, his vision beginning to distort. "Thou hast not won yet," Knight Man slurred.  
  
Guts Man laughed, and pointed at his chin again. "Come and get it."  
  
Knight Man rasied his shield, only to find that it had been broken apart. Throwing away his useless shield, Knight Man retracted his hand into his forearm, and let his broken Knight Chain spill out. "What's he doing?" Rock asked.  
  
"I guess a weapon is still a weapon," Blues muttered.  
  
Without another word, Knight Man charged at Guts Man again, with Guts Man waiting for another blow on his chin. Knight Man answered with a whipping of his Knight Chain to Guts Man's face, hardly even stunning the blocky robot. Again and again, Knight Man flogged Guts Man's head, each time only drawing a snicker from Guts Man. Swinging around his Knight Chain again, Knight Man waited until he could spin his chain no faster, and Guts Man lept his head held firm. "I'm waiting," he taunted.  
  
Suddenly, Knight Man flung out his chain at Guts Man's left arm, the chain quickly wrapping around his elbow. And with a short leap into the air, Knight Man planted his feet into Guts Man's chest, pulling with all his might on Guts Man's ensnared arm. Guts Man waved his arm all about, but he could not manage to shake Knight Man off as Knight Man kept tugging relentlessly. Clenching his other fist, Guts Man began to throw punches into Knight Man's side, still failing to knock Knight Man off of his body. A sharp crack echoed through the air, and Guts Man suddenly wailed, dropping to his knee. Knight Man kept on pulling on Guts Man's shoulder, and with one sickening snap, Knight Man finally ripped Guts Man's arm clear out of its socket.  
  
"Ewww!" Roll screamed, covering her eyes.  
  
Guts Man whimpered quietly, slumping onto the ground and covering his empty shoulder joint. Knight Man wasted no time in taking the jagged end of his broken chain and jamming it into the insides of Guts Man's arm. Making sure the connection was taught, Knight Man waited for Guts Man to finally rise back to his knee before closing Guts Man's estranged fist. Swinging around his new bludgeoning weight, Knight Man threw his arm foward as soon as he and Guts Man made eye contact, pummeling him mercilessly with his own arm. "This has got to be the most barbaric thing I've ever seen," Blues muttered with disgust.  
  
"Omigodomigodomigod..." Roll rambled under her breath, keeping her eyes clamped shut.  
  
As Knight Man kept smashing Guts Man's arm into his face, Guts Man steadily rose onto both knees, holding his only other arm up in front of his head, trying to do whatever he could to shield himself from his own heavy arm. As much as Knight Man kept pummeling Guts Man, Guts Man steadily rose to both feet again, hunched over and keeping his arm up, bracing himself against Knight Man's vicious assault. Knight Man kept swinging and swinging, battering Guts Man's arm into his head again and again and again. After a minute of nothing but the same brutal assault, Knight Man felt his arm begin to tire. And with a fevered roar, Knight Man took the most vicious swing he could muster with his Knight Chain, bashing Guts Man's severed arm into his jaw. Knight Man let his arm go limp, completely exhausted and spent. Guts Man's arm fell from his face, glaring at Knight Man emptily. The two just stood there and glared at each other, not speaking, barely even moving. And with a final groan, Guts Man collapsed to his knees, and fell over flat on his back.  
  
"Well, there's our winner," Rock muttered, "Knight Man."  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
........... Easily the most barbaric battle ever. What a way to kick off the first round, eh?  
  
-The Asylum(Chill Man)  
  



	35. Flash to the Point

Chapter 34- Flash to the Point

"I've got it!"

The sudden exclamation from Light in the laboratory made Rock and Roll rush in. "Got what, doctor Light?" Rock asked.

Light stood beside the body of Saturn on the operating table. "Rock, you remember how you used these robot master's own weapons against each other, right?"

"Of course I do," said Rock, "why?"

"I was thinking," said Light, stroking his plentiful white beard, "Now that we're already into the first round, we're more than likely going to have a few very short matches- much too short for people to want to pay to see."

"So, you're going to go ahead with that mini-tournament you were planning?" Roll asked.

"I might as well," said Light, "just as an emergency backup for the very short matches on the brackets."

"But how is it going to work?" Rock asked. "Another tournament on top of another would take a really long time."

"Yes, and I fear that if we drag them out any longer, we'll only be making our paying audience, well, bored."

"So how are we going to use the Stardroids, then?"

Light sighed. "I'll think of a way," he said, "I'll think of a way."

"More robot fights," Roll thought to herself, "Great."

**(Insert page break here, because FFN's current formating ABSOLUTLEY SUCKS PENIS)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Wreckoning!"

The crowd was as hyped for this next match as they had been for all the rest. "From the north end of the field," Rock continued as a stocky blue robot lumbered into the arena, "He's shown us how he gets to the point, Needle Man!"

"That was painful," Blues whispered into Rock's ear.

"I'm running out of jokes, so sue me," Rock muttered back. "And from the south end of the field, he knows how to brighten up any situation, Flash Man!"

The slimmer blue robot marched onto the field, entering a staring contest with Needle Man. "Where the heck is Auto?" Rock murmured under his breath.

"Who cares?" Blues said, "Less chatting more scrapping! Begin!"

Without hesitation, Needle Man threw up both arm cannons at Flash Man and shot forth a torrent of speeding needles. The top of Flash Man's glass cranium lit up in a brilliant flash, and Flash Man suddenly vanished, leaving Needle Man's needles to impale the arena wall harmlessly. A jolt of energy surged through Needle Man's back, driving a yelp from him as she stumbled forward, whipped around, and fired another stream of needles behind him. Another flash of light left Flash Man nowhere to be found, with more needles littering the arena wall. Before Needle Man could turn to search for Flash Man, Flash Man had already snuck up behind him and lay a teasing slap to the back on Needle Man's head. "Can't you do any better?" Flash Man taunted as Needle Man rubbed the back of his head. Needle Man swung his arms around and fired a stream of needles at Flash Man's chest, with Flash Man simply dodging low to the ground and avoiding the speeding spearheads with ease. Flash Man sprung off of his feet, ramming his head into Needle Man's gut, ramming Needle Man a few feet into the air before coming crashing down on his back. With Needle Man moaning and cradling his sides, Flash Man charged in and aimed his arm cannon between Needle Man's eyes.

Needle Man suddenly rolled himself onto his spike-plate head, and just as Flash Man fired a shot for his head, Needle Man shot the top of his head up, catapulting him into the air and flipping over Flash Man. Flash Man came to a skidding halt, stopping himself just in time for Needle Man to charge and ram his shoulder into the small of Flash Man's back. Flash Man screeched and flopped down, landing hard of his face as Needle Man aimed both cannons for Flash Man's back and fired. A quick flash from Flash Man's dome later, and Flash Man had once again disappeared before Needle Man's eyes, leaving a coating of needles sticking into the ground where Flash Man once was. Catching on to Flash Man's strategy, Needle Man immediately spun around and bent over, launching his spike-top head out blindly. Needle Man felt an impact, and retracted his spike plate quickly to see Flash Man stagger backwards, covering numerous puncture wounds in his chest. At the sight of Flash Man's bloody leaking onto the ground, Needle Man sprung forward and rammed his shoulder into Flash Man's chest, driving Flash Man backwards towards the arena wall. Needle Man bent over again, shooting out his spiked top and plunging it into Flash Man again, crushing Flash Man between the wall and the spikes lodged into his body. With his spike plate firmly embedded into Flash Man's torso, Needle Man retracted his plate, sending him zooming through the air and into Flash Man's chest. A mighty crunch echoed throughout the arena, and the wall nearly crumbled from Needle Man's attack. Flash Man wheezed and heaved as Needle Man wrenched his spike top free, and aimed both cannons at Flash Man's face. "Say bye-bye," Needle Man taunted as he fired.

Flash Man had suddenly vanished again, leaving Needle Man to pummel the wall with a shower of needles, demolishing it completely. Needle Man immediately spun around and fired out a wave of spearheads behind him, almost succeeding in skewering Flash Man as Flash Man hit the ground and sprung back up as soon as the torrent of needles zoomed harmlessly overhead. Needle Man charged as Flash Man's feet touched the ground, lowering his spiked head like a bull charging in for a gore. Flash Man nimbly sidestepped Needle Man, letting Needle Man rush past him and firing a cluster of energy shots after him. The blasts merely annoyed Needle Man more than harmed him, and he immediately turned tail and charged at Flash Man again. Flash Man moaned and cradled his bloody body, standing still and breathing weakly. "Come on, Needle Man, give me your best shot."

Needle Man lunged forward, thrusting his spike top for Flash Man's face. Just as the pole that connected Needle Man's spike plate to his head reached within centimetres of its full extension, Flash Man lit up the air in a brilliant flash, disappearing and reappearing in the same moment, now with his arms firmly wrapped around Needle Man's pole connection. Needle Man gasped and immediately retracted his spike top, sandwiching Flash Man between his head and the bottom of his spike plate. Flash Man winced and kept a tight grip on Needle Man's pole, placing both feet on Needle Man's head and pushing his shoulder against the bottom of Needle Man's spike plate. And with a grunt, Flash Man pulled and pulled upon Needle Man's pole, tugging with all his might. Needle Man screamed in agony as he felt his insides begin to pull apart, and with a loud pop, Flash Man tore the top Needle Man's head out, ripping out the pole from his body, along with an assortment of Needle Man's mechanical entrails. "That… wasn't… fair…" Needle Man whined before he collapsed to the ground.

"And here is your winner," Rock announced to the screaming crowd, "Flash Man!"

**(Another page break because of said crappy FFN auto-format)**

The Asylum's note:

Well, that's a rather painful way to go….


	36. Survival Gauntlet

Chapter 35- Survival Gauntlet

It took awhile for Rock to get used to the camera droid knelt next to their table, even though he was thankful that the tournament had finally gotten a Pay-Per-View deal. "Welcome back to the Wrecoking," Rock announded. "I'm sure you all remember our two contenders for this match, Ice Man and Turbo Man!"

The robot in the blue parka broke his glare away from the taller robot as turned to Roll. "Come on Roll, please forgive me?"

"I told you, no." Roll muttered.

"Please?"

"No."

"Can we start now?" Blues asked impatiently.

"Yeahcomeon," Turbo Man demanded.

"Please Roll?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm really sorry."

"No."

"Okay," said Rock, "I'm starting the match now."

"Please Roll?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Rock raised his arm. "Let the match begin!"

"Please-?"

In the blink of an eye, Turbo Man had shoved a flaming fist through Ice Man's back, fully impaling him. Roll gasped and covered her eyes. "Loser!" Turbo Man jeered.

Ice Man slid off of Turbo Man's arm and flopped to the ground. "Ow," he murmured weakly.

"I don't think Ice Man can continue," Blues muttered.

Rock grabbed a smaller microphone from underneath the table. "Go to commercial! Commercial!"

-

The seventeen robots stood in a circle around Light, who stood next to a table with a small shoebox. "Since you aren't part of the tournament," said Light, "We'll be holding a series of side contests for the matches that are too short."

"Finally," Terra smirked, "a chance to prove my superiority."

"You?" Punk sneered. "I'm the strongest of us all."

Light cut in quickly before Terra and Punk could get into a shouting match. "In this box, I have your names written on small cards," he said. "I'll draw eight names, and those robots will be in the first event."

"What is it?" Mars muttered.

"Patience, Mars," said Light, reaching into the shoebox and pulling out a card. "Venus, could you please step to that wall?" Light asked.

"Okay," Venus shrugged, walking to his left.

Light drew another name. "Mercury, on the opposite side please."

The eight robots were soon chosen, with Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Gravity Man on one side of the room, while Mercury, Quint, Pluto, and Terra stood on the other side. "What's this all about?" asked Gravity Man.

"It's about today's event," said Light.

"Today?"

"Yes, Ice Man didn't last too long against Turbo Man, I'm afraid. So instead, we're having an eight-man survival contest."

The two bands of Robot Masters glared across the room at each other. "And it's us four against them?" asked Quint.

Light nodded. "Now out to the field boys, we'll explain the rules out there."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Survivor Sideshow Series!"

-

The crowd cheered as Rock welcomed them back from Rush's intermission of assorted dog tricks. "In the event of any match going less than three minutes, we've got a mini-tournament waiting just for you! Each event will see the elimination of a few of the seventeen Robot Masters not included in the main tournament, and today's challenge is called the Survival Gauntlet. Two teams of four will combat the other one-on-one, one at a time. When one Robot Master is destroyed, another Robot Master from his team will take their place. The winner of the fight must substitute for another member of his team. When four competitors have been destroyed, the team with the remaining Robot Masters on the winning team will be proclaimed the winners, and gain immunity from being selected to compete in the next Sideshow. Robot Masters, are you ready?"

Uranus grunted a "Yeah."

"Ready as we'll ever be," said Pluto.

"Then Survival Gauntlet," Rock announced, "begin!"

Pluto stepped forward into the middle of the field. "Who's the first victim?" he snarled, spreading his metal claws.

The other four Robot Masters murmured amongst each other for a while until Neptune ventured forth to face Pluto. "Let's have it, furball."

Pluto bolted off his feet and made a mad dash for Neptune. With a quick leap, Neptune vaulted over Pluto's head, whipped his arm around, and shot forth a large glob of viscous clear liquid onto Pluto's back. Pluto howled as his bright metallic fur turned from magenta to a rusty brown. Neptune cackled at his handiwork, watching as Pluto feverishly scratched his irritated metal skin. "The best weapons are the most simple ones," Neptune jeered, putting his hands on his hips and laughing some more.

His laughter was cut short when Pluto suddenly shot into the air, taking a wild slash at Neptune's face with his razor-sharp claws, shredding Neptune's face. As Neptune staggered backwards covering his bloody face, Pluto arched his tail over his head, shooting a blast of energy straight into Neptune's chest, bowling him over onto his back. Before Neptune could rise again, Pluto pounced on him like a cat, wound both arms back, and plunged them into Neptune's chest. With a quick twist and jerk, Pluto ripped out half of the machinery in Neptune's body, spewing it all over the arena floor around him.

"Oh God oh God," Roll murmured, covering her eyes and turning away.

"There's Neptune eliminated," Rock announced to the crowd, "So let's get two new Stardroids out there!"

Paramedic druids quickly rushed onto the field to drag Neptune's corpse away as Pluto returned to his ranks. "Ooo! Ooo! Pick me!" Quint urged, "I wanna go next!"

Pluto's team looked at each other briefly. "Sure, knock yourself out, kid," said Terra. "I'll be strong enough to take this whole team out myself, but I'll let you have your fun, I suppose."

Quint cheered and skipped out onto the middle of the field.

Gravity Man stepped forward. "This runt's mine."

The two circled around each other. "What're you going to do, Gravity Man?" Quint taunted. "You don't have a room to change polarities in. You're powerless!"

Gravity Man only snickered. "That's what you think."

Before Quint could respond, Gravity Man suddenly roared. A sudden pulling force began to tug on Quint's body, being inexplicably drawn towards the west side of the arena wall. Quint tried as hard as he could to stop himself from moving, digging his heels into the ground as he kept skidding forward to Gravity Man. "Sakugane!" Quint screamed when he could hold himself no longer, and Quint's trusty jackhammer suddenly materialized before him. Quint quickly hopped on and plunged the drill bit into the ground, but it still did him no good as he kept on skidding towards Gravity Man. And just when Quint was within distance, Gravity Man swung a quick left hook into Quint's cheek, knocking him flat on his back. With one quick sweep of his arm, Gravity Man sent Quint sailing into the arena wall with his Gravity Hold power, and sending Sakugane shortly after. Quint hit the wall with a dizzying thud, moaning and rubbing his sore cheek. He groaned no more when Sakugane was sent like a spear into his back, pinning him firmly to the wall.

"Ouch," Venus snickered.

Terra muttered spitefully under his breath. "If you want something done right," he sneered, taking the field and trailing off.

Gravity Man high-fived Uranus as he headed back to his ranks. "Wanna' take this?" Gravity Man asked.

"One of us is gonna' hafta'," said Uranus, "may as well be me."

"You?" Terra snorted as Uranus stepped onto the middle of the field with him, "What makes you think you can destroy me, you filthy troglodyte? You don't even have any boulders to thow at me- you're even more out of your element than Gravity Man!"

"If I can't destroy you," Uranus snarled, "then I'll sure as hell fuck you up."

"Ooooo," Venus added in.

"I'd like to see you try," Terra sneered.

"Then put up and shut up," Uranus roared, "'cuz here I come!"

With that, Uranus charged like a mad bull at Terra, who easily vaulted over him with a short leap. "Ole!" Terra taunted, making sure to plant his foot in Uranus' back and bounding off of him. Uranus stumbled forward, turned around, and sprung into the air. With a ground-shaking thud, Uranus smashed himself into the spot where Terra once was, only having missed him by a split-second when Terra vanished into thin air. He reappeared seconds later, standing behind Uranus and exclaiming, "Spark Chaser!"

A bolt of energy shot from Terra's hand and into Uranus' back, sprawling Uranus onto the floor. As Uranus tried to stand up again, Terra teleported right in front of his face, planting his palm onto Uranus's forehead and sending a paralyzing jolt of power through Uranus' body. "Look at you, you pathetic underling," Terra jeered, slapping Uranus straight in the face, "You can't even touch me."

Suddenly, Uranus gave and ear-splitting roar, and plunged his fist straight through Terra's chest. The stadium was filled with a shocked hush as Terra spilled to his knees. "You talk to much," Uranus snorted.

"It- it," Terra stammered in disbelief as his power faded, "it lasted longer…. on…. Rock…"

Uranus pulled his arm out of Terra's chest, leaving the Stardoid leader to flop on his face. "Terra's dead?" Blues murmured. "Did we just see Uranus kill Terra?"

Rock sighed, and rested his cheek in his palm on the table. "Terra was quite self-absorbed," he muttered.

"Nice one, Uranus!" Venus cheered as Uranus trudged back to his teammates.

Mercury looked on in disgust as the paramedic druids carted Terra's body off the field. "My turn, I guess," he muttered, stepping onto the middle of the field.

Venus met him in the center. "It's just you and me now, punk," Venus sneered.

Mercury clenched his fists. "Let's just get this over with."

Venus wasted no time charging at Mercury. Mercury simply melted into a liquid puddle and scooted underneath Venus' feet, reforming behind him and blasting him with his Grab Buster. Venus yelped and stumbled forward as Mercury liquidized again and launched himself into the air, solidifying just in time to send himself hurdling into Venus' back, bowling both over onto the floor. Mercury mounted Venus and was about to blast him point-blank with his Grab Buster when Venus suddenly bucked his legs up, sending Mercury flying forward. Mercury adeptly turned to liquid before he hit he ground, but did not reform quickly enough to avoid Venus smashing into him, knocking him forward. Venus aimed his arm cannon at the stunned Mercury and fired a round of Bubble Bombs, all three of them pelting Mercury's back with an explosive pop. Wasting no time Venus leapt into the air, looking to smash his body upon Mercury's. Mercury cleared his head just in time to see Venus coming down on him, quickly forming into a puddle and slipping forward, narrowly avoiding Venus' heavy body crashing down. As he reformed, Mercury whirled around and whipped out his arm to fire his Grab Buster, but Venus was nowhere to be seen. "What the-?" was all Mercury could manage to mutter before Venus, airborne again, came smashing down from above him, crushing him into the floor. Mercury's fingers twitched pathetically as Venus stepped off of him.

"Mercury has been destroyed!" Rock announced to the roaring crowd as Venus, Uranus, and Gravity Man celebrated, while Pluto palmed his face and muttered in disgust under his breath. "Therefore Uranus, Gravity Man, and Venus gain immunity from the next Sideshow!"

Pluto sat down, crossed his legs, and moped. "Stupid, stupid Terra…"

-

The Asylum's note:

Stupid Terra indeed. Sorry Pluto, you're fucked. I must now prepare my inbox for the thousands of flames from angry Terra fans. And don't forget to visit my feedback forums too!

-The Asylum (Chill Man)


	37. Platnium

Chapter 36- Platinum

"Welcome back one and all to the Wreckoning!" It seemed like an illusion to Rock- the stadium's stands looked like they were on the verge of collapsing from underneath the collective weight of the faithful fans. "Good turnout, huh?" Rock whispered to Roll.

Roll rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered.

"Well then," said Rock, continuing on, "On the north end of the field, call him Moonlyght 'cuz he's the best there is at death, Metal Man!"

Metal Man trudged out onto the middle of the field. "That was lame, Rock," Blues muttered.

"And on the south end," Rock announced, ignoring Blues, "there's no grey area about him, Shade Man!"

The vampire-like Robot Master glided onto the field to face Metal Man. They said nothing to each other- they only glared between themselves with unbreakable intensity. "Are you boys ready?" Auto asked from behind the timekeeper's table. Metal Man slowly nodded. Shade Man slowly nodded. "Then Ro-battle, begin!"

Shade Man immediately took to the air as Metal Man pulled out a few of his circular saw blades from behind his back, and threw a battery of Metal Blades at Shade Man. With ease, Shade Man weaved back and forth in the air around the zooming blades, cackling at Metal Man's futile attempts at attack. "I'm too fast for you, yes?" Shade Man taunted, pulling a loop in the air before dive-bombing straight at Metal Man, talons outstretched. Metal Man dove onto the ground as Shade Man swooped overhead, turning in the air and firing a Noise Crush down at Metal Man. The sound waves narrowly missed Metal Man as he bolted out of the way, blowing a small crater into the ground. Back on his feet again, Metal Man snarled, "If only he didn't have those wings-"

Suddenly, Metal Man got an idea. "Hey Shade Man!" He taunted, "You couldn't hit me even if I was standing still!"

"You jest, yes?" Shade Man sneered.

"One free shot," Metal Man said, putting his hands on his hips, "Or are you really blind as a bat?"

Shade Man snarled and wound back his arm cannon. "Zen try my Concerto Allegro!" He roared, firing another Noise Crush. Holding his Metal Blade like a fan, Metal Man swung his arm in front of him as the Noise Crush neared, rebounding the sound waves back at Shade Man. "Fool!" Shade Man cackled, absorbing the sound waves and amplifying them within his body, "Now feel the Noise Crush's full power!"

With that, Shade Man blasted an even larger barrage of sound waves from his arm cannon at Metal Man, kicking up a giant cloud of dirt and debris as soon as it hit the ground. When the dust cleared, Metal Man was nowhere to be seen. As Shade Man looked around for his adversary, two sharp pains bit into his shoulder blades, and he suddenly plummeted face-first down onto the arena floor. "Who's the fool now?" Metal Man jeered from behind Shade Man.

Suddenly, Shade Man bolted off of his feet with amazing agility, caught Metal Man around the back of his shoulders, and before Metal Man knew what was happening, Shade Man had sunk his fangs into the side of Metal Man's neck. Metal Man struggled with all of his might to shake Shade Man off, but Shade Man's power-leeching fangs fatigued him more and more by the second as his energy was slowly being sapped out of his body. "You," Shade Man answered, his fangs still lodged into Metal Man's neck, "For staying so still for me."

When Shade Man had gotten his fill, he released Metal Man and stood on his own feet again. Shade Man's right leg suddenly collapsed from underneath him, and Shade Man was suddenly aware of a stabbing pain in his thigh. Looking down as he tried to stand, Shade Man gasped when he saw a wide gash running halfway around his leg, gushing a torrent of oil and lubricant. "I didn't think you'd be able to feel that while draining my power," Metal Man moaned a weak laugh, "Why else would I stand so still for you?"

"You-!" was all Shade Man could growl as the pain in his thigh intensified.

"Unless you can beat me in forty seconds, you lose."

Shade Man wheezed and moaned, struggling to hold out his arm cannon at Metal Man. "Zen here's my latest composition," he sneered, willing his Noise Crush cannon to fire.

The supersonic sound waves bounced off Metal Man harmlessly. Metal Man shook his head, and rubbed his audio receptors. "Needs some more violins," he muttered as Shade Man collapsed.

"And here is your winner," Rock announced to the roaring crowd, "Metal Man!"

-

The Asylum's note:

Yeah, this was short, but hey, at least you don't have to wait another year for it.

-The Asylum (Chill Man)


	38. Double Demon

Chapter 37- Double Demon

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Blues announced, "welcome back to the Wreckoning!"

As usual, the crowd was ecstatic for the robot war that would unfold between them momentarily. "I know many of you have been looking forward to this match between these two crowd favorites!" Rock announced. "From the north end, he's got quite the split personality, Gemini Man!" Gemini Man quickly made his way to the center of the arena. "And from the south end of the field, the aerial menace, Tengu Man!" The silver and red-masked robot quietly glided onto the middle of the field, landing in front of Gemini Man.

Again, Auto was nowhere to be seen. Without allowing any more time to be wasted, Blues declared, "Ro-Battle begin!"

Tengu Man took to the air immediately, leaving Gemini Man following him with his eyes on the ground. "Shall we dance with him?" Gemini Man asked himself. "Mmmmm, not yet," Gemini Man quickly answered himself. "Let's see what this guy can do first." Gemini Man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered.

Fed up with waiting for Gemini Man to stop arguing with himself, Tengu Man roared and swooped down, Tengu Blade poised to strike. Gemini Man nimbly leapt up and over Tengu Man's speeding body, firing his Gemini Laser after Tengu Man's fleeting frame. Whirling around on a dime, Tengu Man suddenly whipped his Tengu Blade in a circle, bouncing the Gemini Laser off of his large blades and sending it racing back at Gemini Man. Gemini Man managed to safely dodge his deflected attack with a quick roll to his left, but failed to even see Tengu Man heading for him as Tengu Man's second swoop hit him square in the chest, blowing him backwards all the way into the arena barricade.

"Now how about splitting?" Gemini Man asked himself. "He'd be expecting that, don't you think?" He then whispered, "We should surprise him."

Tengu Man landed gracefully on the ground as Gemini Man peeled himself off of the wall. "So do you plan on fighting any time soon?" Tengu Man sneered, flexing his Tengu Blades, "or can I just split you in two the old fashioned way?"

"Don't worry," Gemini Man reassured himself, "we'll find a moment."

"Oh the hell with this," Tengu Man snarled, his jet boosters roaring to life again, "You die now!"

Tengu Man shot towards Gemini Man, taking a wild slash at him with his green blades, only to miss him by inches as Gemini Man ducked low and sprung behind him. Tengu Man whipped around and tossed his blades after Gemini Man, landing at Gemini Man's feet. Immediately, the spinning blades generated Tengu Man's Tornado Hold, sucking Gemini Man up and into the whirling vertical vortex of wind. Unable to control his flailing body in the vicious spiral, Gemini Man was powerless to defend himself as Tengu Man rocketed up towards him, whipping around in a circle, and planting a windmill kick square on Gemini Man's forehead and driving him to the ground. "How about now?" Gemini Man pleaded with himself. "You idiot! He can still see us!" Gemini Man then weakly snared.

As Tengu Man dove down for another swoop, Gemini Man rolled back to his feet and aimed his arm cannon at the speeding demon, letting another Gemini Laser loose. Again Tengu Man swatted the blast away, bouncing the laser against the arena walls. Tengu Man roared past Gemini Man as he bolted out of harm's way, firing another Gemini Laser after Tengu Man. Pulling a sharp U-turn in the air, Tengu Man easily avoided the laser tailing him, letting it too ricochet off of the arena wall. Zooming towards Gemini Man again, Tengu Man wound back his shoulder to slice away at Gemini Man, who was firmly standing his ground. "Put up or shut up," Tengu Man roared, "here I come!"

Suddenly, a blast exploding on Tengu Man's back rocked him into the ground, with Gemini Man easily able to sidestep him. As soon as Tengu Man rolled himself over onto his back to shake the fog from his head, his chest was greeted with the full force of another Gemini Laser from Gemini Man's arm cannon. Tengu Man roared as he was blown further along the ground, scrambling to get airborne again. Another rebounded Gemini Laser struck him in the back, causing a fireball and a thick cloud of black smoke to erupt from his left jet thruster. "Not so tough now without flight, huh?" Gemini Man taunted, aiming his arm cannon at Tengu Man and firing again.

Tengu Man swatted the Gemini Laser into the air with his blades, and angling his body down to the left, he let his right thruster rocket him along the ground and send his shoulder ramming with unforgiving brute force into Gemini Man's chest, shattering his armor plates. "Not so tough without that clone of yours, huh?" Tengu Man taunted back, running his hand over the hole in his chest armor.

"C'mon, we gotta' divide now!" Gemini Man quietly hissed to himself, slowly rolling over onto his back. "No, when we get the chance!" he snarled under his breath again, "Look, just trust me, he'll take his eyes off of us sometime."

Gemini Man weakly propped himself up on his hands and knees, sputtering as he struggled to stand. Just as Gemini Man managed to stand firm again, Tengu Man zipped along the ground and slashed wildly at Gemini Man's back with his Tengu Blade, cleaving him clean in two at the waist. Gemini Man's torso landed behind Tengu Man with a thud as his legs flopped down lifelessly. "Talk about a split personality!" Tengu Man jeered, roaring with laughter as the crowd went wild.

Suddenly, Gemini Man's lower half began to tremble, and with a flash of blue light, a torso sprouted from the stump of Gemini Man's waist. "But if you can do that-!" An aghast Tengu Man shrieked, spinning around the other way. He was immediately greeted with a Gemini Man clone, his hand quickly shoved into the hole in Tengu Man's chest armor, firmly grasping Tengu Man's power core.

"Surprise!" Gemini Man yelled as he ripped Tengu Man's battery out of his chest.

Tengu Man's body collapsed. "And today's winner is," Rock announced as the two Gemini Men high-fived each other, "Gemini Man!"

-  
The Asylum's note:

Yeah I admit, I copped out big time on the Metal Man/Shade Man fight. Hopefully you'd buy this chapter for a dollar. Next is Flame Man vs Heat Man, so you can bet that'll be a hot ticket. ;)  
-


End file.
